In the mind's eye
by Clowyamma
Summary: Is everyone connected? Riku, Sora, Cloud, Vincent, what kind of connection lies between them? What would it mean to deny this connection or even accept it? YAOI
1. Avoidance

**Don't own the characters that are already owen'd  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
Avoidance **

**

* * *

**

**""Ring""**

**A soft sigh escaped Riku's mouth as he neared his first period class. He walked hastily but smoothly past all the teenagers that lingered in the halls. **

**"Riiikuuu!" **

**At his said name he looked searchingly for the voice he knew so well. Finding a blonde bouncing kid running through the hall of scattered teenagers. A smile came to his lips as the blonde stopped abruptly in front of him.**

**"RIku! Hey how's it go'n?" He asked between quick breaths.**

**"Hey Tidus," Riku patted his shorter friend on the shoulder, then began leading them into the classroom.**

**"wooo", Tidus let out a long sigh, his breath becoming steady once more.**

**Riku fingered a strand of silver from his face, placing it behind a pale ear, "Late again?" He asked jokingly, sitting down at his desk.**

**Tidus sat at the desk in front of Riku, turning his body sideways so he could properly look at **

**Riku, "Yeah, Bro. dropped me off late."**

**"Oh," Riku sighed, letting his eye's travel across the classroom, noting who's here, finding his eye's settled on Mrs. Treppe.**

**She sat definably behind her desk of brown wood, covered with paper, and odds and inns that you would find on a desk. Her blonde hair traveled neatly around her head into a bun, a few ends and strands of hair decorated the top of the ball of hair. Her glasses held a glint of light making it hard to fully see her eyes, which he knew to be blue with dashes of grey in them. She held the tone of a pale pink skin, which she covered with long sleeve shirts that hugged her figure tightly. Complete, was always a long skirt, her feet bundled in tight black boots that rose to just below her knee, and ended with a thick long heel, giving her the appearance of being taller then what she actually was. **

**Riku shook his head as if in helpless defeat, which was the case anyway. He hadn't finished his homework, and knew that Mrs. Treppe would have a few words with him.**

**He looked to his grey eyed friend who, in return, looked to be in a bundle of thoughts. His eyebrows were drawn together, he looked as if he was discouraged about something.**

**Rolling his eye's he smirked when Yuna walked in the room, and he had seen Tidus take immediate concentration on her. **

**"Ok ok, settle down" Treppe, was standing now, walking to the front of her desk, holding the roster. She took a quick glance around the room then waited for the anxious students to calm down. When all the students turned in their seats and focused on her she began once more.**

**"Now, I know, with the long weekend and all, that some of you did not do your homework." She crossed her arms across her chest the roster in one hand and a pencil in the other.**

**Riku smirked, thinking maybe he wouldn't have to hear her blab on to him in private, about how important it is to keep up with his studies.**

**"But!" Treppe stated quickly, agitatedly, "That is no excuse for you to completely loose yourselves in the break, forgetting your studies."**

**Maybe not, instead of private she'd do it right here and now, she's eyeing me. Now she's glaring at me. Terrific.**

**"Having Friday off, gives you only more time to finish your work," Treppe stated thickly in her accusations of laziness. **

**Riku's smirk left his face, now he felt irritation, under her scolding glare. He heard a snicker from Tidus, then turned his eyes to the back of his head, in the mass of blonde strands he began to glare.**

**Tidus quickly turned to Riku giving him a sheepish smile, and knowing look.**

**Lifting his brow Riku gave him a demanding stare. Tidus shrank a little in his chair giving Riku an apologetic look then averted his eyes back to Treppe.**

**"Anyway, on to roll-call" **

**RIku concluded that was his sign to go and hide himself in his thoughts.**

**Well that was fun, being scolded in front of everyone. Stupid school, why can't it be Friday already? ....mhhh wonder if Yuna's noticed Tidus drool'n on her yet?**

**RIku shifted his gaze towards her, she sat in the front corner, close to the teacher, and to the door. She's such a girl, a nice wholesome type of girl, probably has really good grades, mmhh Tidus has straight average, not failing not exceeding above and beyond. That doesn't matter anyway. Yeah, yea... .we're all here! Shut up Treppe! ... So ... bored.... fuck! **

**Riku frowned, wonder how Sora's do'n? Haha sucker has mechanics first period. **

**Ugh, Kairi's smiling at me. So I'll smile back.**

**""Smile"" **

**Kay all done, stop look'n at me.**

**"Riku!" Treppe's voice stung through his unawareness.**

**"What?!" Riku startled out the response. **

**Treppe, sighed looking annoyed, "Could you at least, pay attention so I'm not calling out your name five times?".**

**I'd rather you not call my name out at all, "yes mam." Riku gave her an apologetic smile.**

**"There's enough time for you and Kairi to make googly eyes outside my class"**

**Tidus chuckled, I stiffened, ugh.....bitch! ...."hn" I couldn't even muster out anything. Gross.**

**Riku shot a glance at Kairi, who was giggling covering her blushed face. **

**Grosser. **

**Riku took the end of his pencil, and jabbed at the snickering Tidus's head.**

**"yow!" Tidus started rubbing at his head, then laughed.**

**RIku sighed, going back to his thoughts.**

**Should've just went to bed earlier. **

**""Yawn""**

**Yeah? What the hell is he look'n at me for? Turn around, vampire.**

**Vincent, poor sucker. Haha... Wonder if he did his homework.**

**"OK so pass your papers up to the front, and those of you" Treppe stopped to glance towards Riku, who shifted annoyingly under her glare, "Who haven't finished, make sure you give it to me after school." **

**Riku rolled his eyes, then adverted his eyes to Vincent once more. Mhh looks like you did do your homework. Good for you.**

**"pssst!" Tidus turned to look at me, "I have practice after school." **

**I raised my eyebrow in question, I gestured a look of absolute attention and care for what Tidus was saying. I'm so sarcastic. **

**Tidus narrowed his eyes briefly at me, before a satisfied grin crossed his face, "anyway, smart ass, why don't you stay and hang out?" **

**I rolled my eyes, "Tidus..." I started, "I told you I'm not joining your volleyball team." **

**He sighed then shrugged in defeat, "Well whatever, so.." He started, and I sensed it a mile away. **

**Here it comes.**

**"When did you and Kairi start go'n out?" He teased.**

**I sighed and rubbed at my forehead in an effort to calm the tension that was growing there.**

**Tidus snickered at my annoyance then began again, "I thought Sora had a thing for her, leave it **

**to you to beat him in absolutely everything you could possibly imagine." **

**My hand dropped from my face, I felt the look of disgust spread hastily across my face.**

**He snickered again. Then turned his attention back to the front of the class. **

**I sat there for a while staring at the back of his golden locks, then my eyes found myself on the **

**redhead. Kairi, why Sora? What could you possibly like about that child. She's so.... God, and Tidus, what do you find so intriguing about Yuna? Guess that's why you like her and not me. Some things aren't meant to be seen I guess. Kairi fidgeted, as she felt my eyes on her, she looked at me, then she softly smiled at me. I looked down to my empty paper on my desk. Sorry Kairi, don't want to give you the wrong idea....don't smile at me like your wheeling me in. Besides, don't you like Sora? Oh wait I know, he's not popular enough for you. huh... somehow that was an insult to Sora. Not like he cares bout all that, not like I do either. Tidus, you'd prolly do better try'n to wheel in captain perfecto over there. If it's image your so worried bout. Damn it, why am I thinking bout this shit? ...it's stupid... I'm so glad I'm not involved with all that crap. Huh? Who's....**

**Riku lifted his eyes once more, in search of the intruder, and met soft concerned brown eyes. **

**Vincent tilted his head, a confused, yet accepting expression on his face. The chocolate eyes screamed through the softness for an answer, for connection. RIku blinked, breaking the stare between them. Vincent turned his attention back to the front, as Treppe was writing on the chalk board. Riku continued to stare at the intruder, taking in his dark maroon shirt, against his silk chocolate hair that ran past his shoulders, stopping a bit past the middle of his back. He looked completely haunting, with his black cargo pants to his black army boots. His blood shirt, pale skin, and long taunting hair, he was a vampire. Riku shrugged off his stare. **

**""Ring""**

**O thank God, Riku gathered his books, and stood from his seat, falling in step behind Tidus. **

**"Hey, Riku?" came such a tiny, unsure, yet chirpy voice.**

**O great! .... Kairi, RIku turned, looking at her, but continued to walk out of class, "yea?" **

**"What are you do'n after school?" Kairi sweetly enquired.**

**"He's hang'n out with me" Tidus cut in, giving Kairi a charming smile. **

**Kairi looked at Tidus then back at me. **

**""Smile""**

**"Yeah, hang'n out with Tidus" I repeated, quickly and surely.**

**She nodded, then shyly walked off. **

**"Hn," a noise of disgust escaped me.**

**Tidus snickered then walked off to his next class, I walked towards my locker.**

**"Riku!" I smiled, stopping waiting for Sora to catch up.**

**"Good morning Sora" I greeted him whole heartily. Then continued to my locker. He followed me **

**already jabbing on about how Cid ringed his neck about one of his failed assignments.**

**"Then he's all _Sora_!" He started to giggle a bit, "_What the Hell! You bout damn near blew up the eff'n room_!" Sora laughed.**

**I laughed with him, his impression of Cid was terrible, but manageable. After closing my locker, I started off towards our next class, History. O. joy!**

**"Anyway, you know how Cid is, he ended up finishing my project for me. I got a A plus." Sora smiled smugly.**

**I laughed, "That's only cause your his favorite."**

**Sora pondered that for a moment, "Yeah guess your right, he didn't kick me out of the room like he would anyone else." An accepting smile crept on his lips. **

**I poked at his shoulder, "Who could really help it, your just so likable."**

**Sora shrugged, not really interested anymore on the subject. He's so modest.**

**"Well anyway, I'm staying after school, against my will I promise." I added that for touch, "Tidus has me watch'n him play volleyball, in hopes I'd be interested in joining."**

**"Might be fun once you join?" Sora offered.**

**"Nope" a playful smile on me, "besides why would I spend my precious time consumed in dirt and ball, I like my time spent how it is." I let a sigh escape my lips, in fact I wish I had more time. **

**Sora gave me the questioning eyebrow raise, "what's wrong?" he asked, his brows drawn together. He knew me so well.**

**"I'm feel'n bad cause I don't do my homework that's all." a shrug rose my shoulders, a look of displacement settled on my face.**

**"That's _all_?" Sora nudged me gently, deep blue eye's pour into mine. No..it's not all. Where's all this anxiety coming from? Why am I so restless? ...so bored.**

**"I guess. Not feeling to peachy today that's all" I said, sure to sound as if that was enough.**

**Sora nodded, then, much to my oblige dropped it. The both of us walked into the classroom, taking our seats. Shuffling around our folders, and papers. Preparing. Sora pulled out a packet of answered questions, then looked through it quickly. Then looked questioningly to me.**

**I slid him my unanswered packet, grinning wickedly. **

**Sora sighed, then gave me his packet, "Here, you better hurry up, before Leon catches you."**

**I shrugged, "Where would I be without you?" taking his packet and copying the answers down to my copy. **

**"Hi Sora!" **

**I looked up from my....homework. Can't stand the way she says hi to him, like she cares.**

**"Hi Kairi" Sora's greeting was so pleasant. So pleased to see his friend.... Kairi.**

**Riku returned to his copying, not bothering to address Kairi.**

**"Hi Riku" she slowly sat at her desk next to Sora.**

**I nodded to her in reply, hastily finishing off the last of the homework.**

**Tidus was efficient with every strike against the white ball. A few grunts occasionally came from his mouth, sweat dripped caressingly down his bare back. His eyes held intense concentration, any movement he made was clear and effective towards the game. It wasn't less then apparent **

**why he was chosen captain. He was clearly the best player this school had to offer. Doubtfully anyone could come close to match him.**

**"You might have just as much fun if you join." Came the soft voice, low enough to be almost imagined. Vincent sat closely to Riku, close enough for him to continue his whispers. **

**"Why does everybody want me to join the stupid volleyball team?" Riku annoyingly questioned.**

**Vincent crossed his legs, setting his elbows on his thighs, and rested his chin over his clasped hands. **

**Riku shifted on the soft sand, supporting his weight with his hands behind his back. Sure the thought passed his mind, then quickly vanished as soon as it came.**

**"Dad, prolly wouldn't want you to." Vincent stated, knowingly.**

**True, it was true, on." Riku stood, brushing sand off his tan cargo pants, "lets go home."**

**Vincent nodded, then stood beside him.**

**"HEY! WHEEEERE you go'n?" Tidus called, suddenly disrupted in his deep concentration in the game. He jogged up to Riku and Vincent.**

**"What's this? Where you go'n? Thought you would at least stay long enough to be bored with it all, and join the fun!" Tidus questioned, crossing his arms in front of his sandy damp chest.**

**Riku smirked, "Sorry Tidus, I don't do volleyball."**

**Tidus frowned, disappointment flashed in his eyes, "you don't do much else either." Tidus replied quickly, quietly. **

**Riku raised an eyebrow, waiting for further explanation.**

**Tidus shrugged off his own comment, then a bright smile returned to his face, "Sup Vincent?"**

**"Not much," Vincent's cool reply came expectantly.**

**"Yeah, well whatever" Tidus gave a light shrug in defeat, "you two, are so ...involved" Tidus laughed, then turned to walk back to the held up game, "I'll catch you later!"**

**"Later" Riku called to him. Following step to Vincent, they walked from the sanded **

**volleyball court.**

**"Where's Sora?" Vincent's voice was heard softly through the shuffle of their feet.**

**"He, actually _we_ had plans to go to the movies, but I said I'd watch Tidus play." Riku sighed.**

**"That doesn't make any sense" Vincent accused.**

**Riku avoided some broken glass as they continued their walk, "What?" he looked to the other, who shifted his books from one arm to the next.**

**"That," Vincent continued, "You would rather watch Tidus play, then go to the movies with Sora."**

**Yeah....well it's cause I just needed a break. I don't know.. "Well _actually_ Kairi wanted to do something with me after school, so Tidus saved me from having to do anything with her. Hence he cut in say'n I already made plans with him." Riku nodded, as if confirming a story.**

**Vincent sighed, from that Riku knew that his explanation was not accepted. Wait... what the hell? "Hey! What was with that stare you gave me during class?" Riku asked, changing the subject. **

**Vincent's eye's met his green aquarium eyes, confusion spread his soft features, "stare?"**

**"Yeah!" Riku almost childishly protested.**

**Vincent grinned, "I wasn't staring at you, just looking at you."**

**"Well you looked like you were waiting me to turn into a demon or something."**

**"I wouldn't have mind what you did, or even if you turned into a demon." Vincent softly replied, **

**turning his head to look at the ocean shore. They were almost home.**

**"I know you wouldn't have mind....vampire." Riku lightly laughed.**

**Vincent returned his eye's to meet Riku's again, "your stuck in your fantasy's. Always ready to **

**admit to anything but reality."**

**Riku frowned, "I was just mess'n with you." sighing, "You didn't have to get all psycho analysis with me." Now I feel kinda bad for thinking such things.. Dammit! Vincent....your always kill'n the fun!**

**"Come here," Vincent broke through the came silence. His voice trailed with lust.**

**Riku shivered, "come... ..again?" **

**"I want to suck your blood" Vincent teased, his voice filled with amusement.**

**Riku felt blood rush to his face, blushing, he punched Vincent on the shoulder, "Don't talk to me like that! ....luring, creepy, haunting, _taunting_, freak!"**

**"Wow, all that" Vincent began to laugh again.**

**Riku began to chuckle himself.**

**"But still, why didn't you just tell Kairi you were gonna go to the movies with Sora?" Vincent's voice returned to the low soft hum that it usually was.**

**"Ugh god... Kairi would invite herself and ...Sora would let her." Riku, punched in a few numbers to the security gate, in front of their house. The gate opened obediently letting the two teenagers in. **

**"Why do you care anyway?" Riku asked, genially concerned for the others interest.**

**Vincent's dark eyes shifted at the asked question, then he let a soft sigh escape his smooth pink lips.**

**"What?" Riku continued to questioned once more.**

**"You've been..." Vincent started, opening the door to the house. Taking off his shoes on the mat provided for them. Riku followed suite, they set their books on the table in the hall, then walked in pair towards the kitchen.**

**"I've been what?" Riku continued.**

**"Avoiding him" Vincent opened the fridge pulling out two bottles of water, handing one to Riku.**

**"Wha...?" Riku began, but was cut off.**

**"Hi! Welcome home! ...O come here!" Came the high pitched overly excited voice of none other then...**

**"Hi Yuffie" Riku muffled through being glomped. **

**Yuffie let go of Riku, walking over to Vincent, she simply patted him on the head, "How's my wittle bro gett'n along then?" She smiled at the growing annoyance on Vincent's face.**

**"Fine, I didn't think to find you here on a Monday. Don't you have school?" Vincent asked quickly.**

**"It's so good to see you too, I've been great! And as if you'd catch me here on the _weekend_! My semester ended. So I've decided to come home till my next one starts. Isn't it great? just like ole times." Yuffie sighed, "yeah, ole times before college. God I miss those days." Yuffie took the water bottle from Vincent's hand and began to swallow the contents inside. Vincent put up no protest, but simply opened the fridge and retrieved another bottle for himself.**

**"So where the hell's dad then?" Yuffie, searched the kitchen, as if she were to find him hiding in one of the corners.**

**"He'll be home shortly, does he even know your here?" Vincent glared at her from underneath dark brown bangs. **

**Yuffie chuckled, drinking a bit more water then, "Not yet. Mhh, so your gonn'a be bunk'n with Riku then?"**

**"No, you'll be on the couch....cause you don't live here anymore, which makes you a bum." **

**Vincent's tolerance was being outweighed.**

**Riku silently watched the exchange, smirking between their sibling brawls. Sure in a way Yuffie was his sister too. But they weren't related. **

**"I'm not a bum!" Yuffie protested, crossing her arms across her green tank top.**

**"Hn." Vincent gave Yuffie a glare then walked off.**

**Riku smirked.**

**"hm... so Riku well you please share your room with Vince? pwwweeeaase!" Yuffie almost groveled.**

**Riku rolled his eyes, "Of course I will, how long you gonna be here anyway?"**

**"Why? You don't want me here either?" Yuffie crossed rested her hands on her hips.**

**O god... so dramatic, "No, just curious."**

**"Oh, well I dunno, My semester doesn't start till next month, so I got a while to play before it's **

**back to school."**

**Riku almost fell off the stool he was sitting on, "A MONTH!" He sighed, collecting himself.**

**"Yeah? ...why!" She questioned concernly, "You don't think Dad would mind would he?"**

**"No, of course not, you know that. Don't be stupid." Riku sighed, then took a drink from his bottle. **

**"Yeah, I know it's just.." **

**"What?" Riku fidgeted on his stool.**

**"Since Aeris died.." Yuffie started.**

**Riku began to feel tension creep to his head. He never liked this subject. **

**"Well Dad, your father he's... I just feel bad." Yuffie gave up trying to make sense of her own unsurety. Riku gladly let the conversation drop. **

**Dad never changed.... He just, felt guilty. Making a promise like that. Taking all these lives in under your control. Then for Aeris to ....die. **

**"Well don't worry bout anything, Dad will be happy to see you when he gets home." Riku, having said that excused himself from the kitchen. **

**Walking towards Vincents room he walked in, seeing the other teenager, rummage through this and that, opening drawers, pulling out clothes throwing them on the bed. Taking a few shirts and pants from the closet throwing them on the bed as well, without looking up he began to speak, "You know, we probably should've kept the other place, with her room, just incase she ever decided to frequently visit from time to time." **

**Riku leaned against the door frame, folding his arms to his chest a smirk in place.**

**"Yeah, I know, this place still out does our other home. All the rooms being huge. Christ at first I didn't know what the hell I was suppose to do with all this room. It was bigger then the front room of our old house." Vincent continued to reason only to gripe again, "but still, maybe we should've invested in a side shack, just for her, that way she could have her own girly privacy."**

**Vincent stopped to rub at his head, "I'm never gonn'a get the smell of girly perfume and cheap fragrant spray out of my bed. Dammit!" He looked longingly to his bed. **

**"You know, it always amazed me how you managed to be so different at school. You don't ever show this side of you anywhere else but here."**

**Vincent looked at Riku with knowing yet confused eyes, "Why would I? This is my home, I could do as I please here. Out there, is another territory. I don't.."**

**"feel comfortable," Riku finished.**

**Vincent only nodded, "Yeah. I'd rather be home. There's nothing that interest me at school."**

**Riku nodded, "Well in any case, just wash your sheets, you'll be fine."**

**Vincent laughed, picking up the large amount of clothes then headed for Riku's room.**

**Riku followed, picking up the few items of clothing that dropped from Vincent's arms. **

**A sock here.**

**A red shirt there.**

**Black knee shorts.**

**And of course, crimson silky boxers. **

**Riku adjusted his dresser giving Vincent some drawers, then helped Vincent hang up the rest of his clothes in his closet. Riku's room was in the same version as Vincent's, except he had blue in contrast to Vincents red. Both had similar dressers, beds, night stands, televisions, all the same. Except where there would be reds, there was blues. Riku had a few posters of favorite video games, or characters, where Vincent had art on his. The bed Vincent made a fuss about had the comforter of red and black velvet, the other side was of the red silk. His crimson silk sheets matched perfectly to the color of his comforter, to his room, even to himself. Riku's bed was of the same expect a cool sea blue fought with and laced with the black on his comforter. **

**""Ring Ring""**

**Riku crawled across the queen size bed to reach for the phone.**

**"Ellow?" Riku climbed from the bed to continue to help Vincent in putting his clothes away.**

**"Hey Riku" came the voice from the receiver.**

**"Sora, hey" Riku glanced at the time. Mhh prolly just got out of the movie.**

**"Ugh the movie was terrible." Sora's displeasment was well heard through the statement.**

**Riku chuckled, "huh, well it's a good thing I didn't end up go'n then."**

**...Silence... **

**"Ellow?" Riku questioned**

**"Yeah, about that, are you going to join the volleyball team?" **

**Riku, frustrated now, "No, why?"**

**"Just cause, you've been hang'n out with Tidus...and today."**

**"What about today?" Riku could hear the disappointment in Sora's voice.**

**"I thought we were go'n to the movies" more hurt within his voice.**

**Guilt.. "I'm sorry, listen, I gotta go, Yuffie's back in town. I'll catch up with you tomorrow."**

**"Oh, ok" Sora tried but failed to sound pleased the way the call ended.**

**Guilt..."ok, later Sora" .... then with that the phone cut off.... Riku stared momentarily at the **

**phone in his hand. The conversation didn't seem like it was real, the feeling was awkward, like he couldn't wait to get free of Sora. Couldn't wait for the phone call to end. **

**Guilt.... He didn't want to feel this, knowing that he'd been.... Avoiding..... Hiding? Hurtful, towards.... Sora.**

**Shit. I was such an asshole. I already made plans with him, so why did I have to... hide behind Tidus? .... Why did I run away from the phone call, behind Yuffie. **

**Shit.**

**There it was again... that intruding feeling, sure enough he met Vincent's curious eyes. Riku sighed, then walked around the bed, putting the wireless phone away. Then he sat on his bed, bringing his hands to his forehead. Rubbing, massaging, clawing into his mind. Nothing made sense to him. He couldn't think about the whole day and really grasp what went wrong. Has it been going like this for a while? Anxious, he anticipated something, anything, nothing, everything. Yet nothing came, didn't seem like anything would. Part of him felt something was going to happen. Then most part of him knew nothing would happen. Was it just boredom... this routine life, nothing changing nothing going anywhere, just the same continuos cycle.**

**He took note of his door being closed, then he heard it being locked.**

**Where did Sora fit into all this, why had he been...avoiding....Sora. He covered his face with his hands feeling the warm moist palms on his cheeks. He ran them through his silver hair, then they retreated back to his lap. He looked down to the floor finding his head bowed to the world. **

**Oblivious to Vincent kneeling before him.**

**He hadn't even known he was avoiding Sora until he thought about it. He knew that he was avoiding his homework. That thought gave him a mental smirk. Not that it was good of him to avoid his studies. Tidus, he'd been hanging out more with Tidus then he'd been with Sora. **

_**"Just cause, you've been hang'n out with Tidus...and today."**_

**Sora sounded so hurt when he said that. **

**He saw Chocolate eyes, filled with questions, and acceptance. Then he began to swim in the comfort that came from them. He let a soft sigh escape his lips, then that's when he realized, Vincent's sweat fragrance as the other leaned closer to him. He watched as one pale finger lifted closer to his face. He felt it slide caressingly down his ...moist cheek. A tear. The finger erased a tear.**

**Riku shuddered inwardly, he'd been crying? No...must've been a tired yawn, he didn't feel sad, but he did feel tired. He must've yawned without realizing it. Sleep does sound good. Riku moved fully on his bed then laid his head down on the soft welcoming pillow. Dark eyes followed him, every move he'd made. Riku had never left the gaze of the other, such a warm feeling illuminated the other, he was so comforting. With warm concerned eyes always watching him.**

**Then he felt soft lips come in contact with his.**

**

* * *

TBC**

**Well that's the end of ch. 1, what did you think? Leave reviews...please!  
-Clowyamma**


	2. The weekend before the Kiss

**

* * *

I don't own any characters that are already own'd.**

**Please enjoy **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**The weekend before the Kiss**

**

* * *

**

**Finally the weekend. Sora smiled in relief, they didn't have school tomorrow either. This was going to be a great weekend. He had it all planed out in his mind.**

**First, tonight, Riku was coming over to spend the night. They were going to watch scary movies late into the night, or rather early into the morning. Then they were going to catch the Friday double flick of classic humor at the theatre. Then they were going to go over to Tidus's and hang out. Well...then.. they had a whole Saturday and Sunday to do whatever. OK, so Sora didn't have all his weekend planned out, but, most of it. Well anyway, all he had to do was, wait. The bell was almost about to ring. Almost. Sora fidgeted impatiently in his chair, ready to sprint for the door. The last remaining ticking of the clock taunted him.**

**"Sora?"**

**"Yeah?" He rushed, looking to the red head who had called his name, "What is it Kairi?"**

**"Are you ok? You keep fidgeting." She smiled, amused.**

**"Yeah, just can't wait for the weekend" He stated anxiously.**

**"You have big plans?" Kairi questioned.**

**Sora only nodded, pulling his backpack from the floor to his desk, "Yeah, it's gonna be so much fun, me and Riku..."**

**"Riku?" Kairi questioned suddenly.**

**Sora lifted a brow, but dropped it suddenly, "Yeah" He nodded, confirming his answer.**

**Kairi nodded, "You two are always do'n something together." Kairi stated mater of factly.**

**"...Yeah" Sora nodded once more, unsure of Kairi's sudden flash of... sadness.**

**"What time are you going to the movies?"  
**

**"At seven, we're gonn'a catch the double funny flick. Wanna come?" Sora quickly glanced at the clock. Almost time!**

**"O fun, yea I'll go, wait...mhh" She paused to think, "Riku's going to be there too?"**

**Sora lifted a brow again, "...Yeah"**

**"mhh, ok" Her smile turned into a mischievous grin, "Only if you can walk me home."**

**Sora nodded, "Ok"**

**""Ring""**

**Sora stood hastily, "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then" He called to her, then walked out the door.**

**Freedom! Yes! Sora mingled through the crowd of teenagers in the halls, heading towards his locker.**

**After putting the unneeded items away, he shut his locker then began for the schools exit.**

**Where's Riku?**

**Sora glanced from left to right, looking through the anxious crowds of teenagers, eager to leave school grounds.**

**Not there, not here, maybe over there? Sora started to walk towards the side of the school, where the volleyball court was located.**

**Oh, there he is. There's Tidus too.**

**"Hey Sora!" Tidus greeted him with a wave and friendly smile.**

**Sora waved back, walking up to where he and Riku was standing.**

**"Sup Sora?" Riku smiled, "You ready for a long night filled with horror?" Riku lightly laughed.**

**Sora nodded vigorously, "Yea!"**

**Riku nodded in acceptance to his answer, "Just don't get to spooked." he warned.**

**Sora frowned, "Not before you." Sora teased back.**

**Riku shook his head grinning.**

**"Alright with all that put behind you two, are you still com'n over tomorrow?" Tidus questioned.**

**Both Sora and Riku nodded.**

**"Yea, you gonna come with us to the movies?" Riku questioned in return.**

**Tidus sighed, then rubbed at the back of his neck, "mmmhhh, alright" A goofy grin crossed his face, "Seven right?"**

**"Yea" Sora confirmed, "Also Kairi said she'd come too." Sora noticed a slight frown come across Riku's face at the mention of Kairi.**

**"Huh" Tidus seemed to notice it too, he was looking at Riku with a knowing grin, "Kairi huh?"**

**Sora nodded, "Yeah?" a puzzled look ran across Sora's face, noting a weird ...exchange of looks between Riku and Tidus. What's wrong with Kairi?**

**"Okay, well I'm out'a here, unfortunately I don't start my weekend till after practice." Tidus gave Riku one more look over before turning and heading toward the court.**

**"Huh" a sigh flew from the others lips, "Well ready Sora?" Riku turned to Sora.**

**Sora's puzzlement forgotten, a lazy smile planted it's self sternly, "Yeah."**

**The two started walking off the campus, towards the side of the school they approached Vincent, who usually waited there for Riku there. Silent nods of acknowledgment went through the three as the met, then they continued walking.**

**"So, Riku, do you have any homework ?" Sora addressed Riku knowing, regardless if he hadn't addressed Riku, he knew that the other would know he was talking to him. Vincent hardly took to engaging in conversation. Vincent was... loomy, he didn't even look like he moved much when he walked, he just floated. Vincent was kind of creepy, he seemed to lurk in the shadows, if you weren't looking for him, you wouldn't even notice he was there. Vampire. He smiled inwardly, Riku had given Vincent that nickname ever since they were kids. It fit so well.**

**"Yeah, Treppe's got us do'n something, but whatever. Then of course Leon has us do'n that packet." Riku stated nonchalant, knowing he wouldn't do it. Sora sighed, Riku hardly ever put an effort in doing his homework.**

**"Yeah, Cid has us studying how to make a gummi block warp. Then on Monday we're suppose to be able to build it." Sora sighed, "should be interesting." Sora lightly chuckled.**

**"What should be interesting ?" Riku asked, briefly stepping on the street, avoiding some broken glass on the side walk.**

**"How to tell my mom I failed my project." Sora gave a nervous laugh.**

**"Aw, come on. You couldn't fail even if you tried." Riku patted Sora's upper arm.**

**

* * *

**

**"When will you be back ?" Vincent's low hum softly trailed through the room.**

**Riku was currently stuffing his backpack with clothes, "Dunno, prolly Saturday or maybe even Sunday."**

**Vincent folded his arms, leaning back on the closed bedroom door, "You told Dad you'd be back Saturday."**

**Riku frowned, "yeah ?" eyeing Vincent annoyingly.**

**Vincent remained quiet for a moment, waiting to speak when Riku went back to packing his clothes, "Dad wanted you home before noon on Saturday."**

**Riku sighed frustrated, "I know, but we'll see. It depends."**

**Sora sat quietly on the bed, non verbal, feeling the tension in the room. Not really wanting any part of the conversation, he continued to pretend to be intensely interested in the comic he had in his hand. Vincent was speaking, it always sent a weird chill through him to hear Vincent speak. His voice seemed so low, that it didn't really even seem that he was speaking at all. It's like the air it's self had carried a voice into your ear. Not really sure where the voice could have originated from, it just seemed to travel without any noise only to make it's self apparent when it reached your ear. Vincent's voice was haunting, yet carried a soft comforting tune. Anyway, must read comic, must not look like I can hear. Must be invisible. Keep speaking, I'm not even here. Sora tried to become less obvious, wanting to absorb as much as Vincent was willing to release.**

**Vincent let out a small displeased grunt, "Dad wanted to spend Saturday with you, what do you mean it depends?"**

**Sora cringed at hearing Vincent's disappointment in his voice. He almost wanted to bud in and plead Riku into coming back Saturday. Wait a minute, Riku was coming to his house. Well he'd just hafta kick him out Saturday. Yeah, that's what he'll do.**

**Riku let out a long sigh then looked to Vincent, his eye's seemed like they were pleading Vincent to stop. He then retreated back to his packing, stuffing hastily the last few things he'd laid out on the bed.**

**"You wouldn't want to disappoint Dad would you?" Vincent's statement came almost, mockingly?**

**Riku only snorted at the comment, not looking up to meet Vincent's chilly glare.**

**Vincent stood from the door he'd been leaning on, placing his hand on the door knob, ready to open it, ready to leave. His body turned towards the door, but before he left he said one last thing.**

**"I'd be disappointed if you chose to disregard your father like that." Then with that Vincent made his exit. Leaving Riku to stare at the empty door frame. The comment left him, obviously, uneasy, he looked guilty.**

**Sora closed the comic he was hiding in and placed it on Riku's black night stand. Riku shrugged off the expression, then took his back pack and began to walk out his room. Sora followed close behind, Riku walked by Vincent's room, poking a head in, "I'll be back." then he walked off. Sora walked by the room, glancing in quickly to find Vincent with a soft smile on his face, quickly waving to the other he passed the room, following Riku to the door.**

**

* * *

**

**"Ugh, that movie was terrible." Sora scrunched up his face in disgust.**

**"Yeah it was pretty bad." Riku laughed, taking out the so called horror movie out of the DVD tray.**

**A wide yawn pushed it's way through Sora's mouth, Sora looked at his alarm clock by his bed.**

**2:11, well they made it this far, already Friday, maybe they should just go to sleep.**

**He felt Riku's tired gaze on him, "Your tired already ?" Riku accused, then a yawn escaped him.**

**Sora smiled then nodded, "You are too, besides we finished all our movies." Sora protested.**

**Riku slowly nodded then climbed back onto the futon, "Well what do you wanna do then ?"**

**"Well I don't want to sleep." Yeah I do...yawn.**

**Riku smirked, the small lit lamp across the room placed a delicate shadow on his features. His silver locks had been mangled, messy from laying down on the bed. His pajama's, long sleeve thin shirt and thin pants which were baggy at the bottom, had been crinkled. Riku looked like he just had gotten up from bed, which wasn't so far from the truth. Sora wondered if this was how Riku looked every morning, or perhaps he didn't move hardly enough in his sleep to look so... mangled. Riku's pajama's were plain black, then again Riku wasn't much into all the logo's that most teens are into. Sora himself wasn't into all that by any means, but he never avoided owning clothes with logo's on it, not like Riku did. His pajama's only consisted of a comfortable fit soft cotton undershirt with red pajama bottoms, much like Riku's own pair.**

**"Guess we could always play a game ?" Sora suggested, moving around in the covers, getting comfortable.**

**Riku joined Sora in moving around in the covers, finding his own comfort on the futon. When he finally stopped wiggling he hummed to himself in thought.**

**"OK," Riku stated before another yawn came over him, "How bout 'lie to me'?"**

**"Yea, you start" Sora agreed, rubbing at his eye's. Damn light ! Turn off, I command you ! Please don't make me get up. I'm so comfortable. Sora mentally cursed at the small lit lamp.**

**"Huh, ok, I love school sooo much !" Riku smirked.**

**Sora half laughed, stopping out of lack of energy to continue. He finally mustered up enough strength to push himself off the bed, walk over to the lamp and switched it off. Returning hastily back to the bed, getting situated again he continued the game, "I loved getting up to do that."**

**"mmhh, I love school food." Riku's tone held thick sarcasm.**

**"I love it when I forget my lunch at home" Sora groaned.**

**"You do that a lot" Riku laughed.**

**"Yeah yea, just go" Sora chuckled lightly.**

**"I love it when girls try to flatter me by talking about me right in front of my face, knowing I can hear everything their saying" Riku sneered.**

**Sora nudged Riku, "Hey least you got girls interested in you, I love that all the girls at school think I'm a dork."**

**Riku chuckled, "I could care less what their interested in, and no your not a dork."**

**"O so I am a dork !" Sora quickly cut Riku off.**

**Riku nudged Sora, "That wasn't my lie ! Stop fishing for compliments ! You already know your my favorite person." Riku chuckled, "I love it when my best friend thinks so lowly of himself."**

**Sora blushed, I'm not fishing for compliments, and I don't think lowly of myself! I was just kidding, "I really don't want to go the movies tomorrow."**

**"I really don't want to see you or Tidus tomorrow."**

**He left out Kairi, huh, must have forgot she was com'n, or ..... "I don't want to see Kairi tomorrow."**

**Riku turned to his side, his back towards Sora, he let out a sigh, "I want to see Kairi tomorrow."**

**Sora furrowed his brows. Is that real? "You do?" Wondering what with him and Kairi.**

**Riku fidgeted under the question, "Not really."**

**"Why not?" Sora asked, puzzled, then he remembered the silent exchange between Tidus and him.**

**"O, I dunno." Riku yawned.**

**"Yea you do!" Sora hastily shot back.**

**"Yea, she just get's on my nerves." Riku stated shortly.**

**Well I guess you don't like her, maybe I kind'a already knew that. You would've told me.**

**"I don't mind her..." huh...that kind of came out like a question.**

**Riku wrestled with his legs, "I know."**

**You know?**

**"I could tell, your always inviting her every where with you." Riku sounded annoyed.**

**Sora fixed at his pillow, "How come you never told me you didn't like her?"**

**"Cause it wasn't important" Riku flatly replied.**

**"But you tell me everything" I protested.**

**"I wouldn't hide anything from you Sora." A wide yawn came from the other.**

**"Sorry" Sora frowned, I don't mean to say you do.**

**"Why are you sorry?" Riku grunted, "Sora, I don't mind you liking Kairi. Even if she gets on my nerves." He was starting to nod off.**

**Why didn't he like Kairi?... Yawn well whatever, "Good night, Riku."**

**"Good night... mmhh.. So..ra."**

**

* * *

**

**Sora quickly exchanged the money for a ticket, then pushed his way through the doors of the theatre. Surprisingly enough he found the theatre to be close to empty. The few people who were there took to the seats in the back. Popcorn and drinks in their hands, they were in pairs. Here Sora was, walking through the row of seats, alone. It's not like he wasn't meeting with his friends, it just was he was meeting friends.**

**Ugh, why am I thinking about that anyway, I'm happy. Even if it's by myself... or.. well I have my friends. I don't want to date anyway. ....still would be nice though. To be noticed. Riku say's he hates it, but I bet a part of him enjoys it. Even if a little. Wonder if he found Tidus or Kairi yet.**

**Yawn**

**Sora waved to the approaching three, smiling at the two newcomers. Kairi walked through the row towards him. Her hair was pinned back from her face, every time she blinked shine came from her glittered eyelids. She wore makeup, making her appear older then she was. Her pink tank top held to her figure tightly, rising slightly above her white skirt that only went down so far. Her bare legs seemed to drag down forever, Sora found himself blushing, as he caught himself openly staring at Kairi. Good thing they were in a theatre, or he'd be caught looking red as a tomato.**

**"Hi Sora" Kairi greeted him, her voice almost sang, she sounded so innocent. Yet she looked so.... Sora blushed again. He tried to cover his embarrassment, "Hi.. kai.. ri"...o yeah that covered up his embarrassment real well.**

**"Sup Sora ?" Tidus walked in behind Kairi, who was now seated to his right, Tidus taking a seat to his left, Riku to the left of Tidus.**

**"Hey, glad you could come" Sora found it easy to talk to Tidus. ...Maybe I should just concentrate on that. Instead.....instead of looking at Kairi. She looks, great. OK she looks hot. Oh ...I'm still looking at Tidus. He's looking at me weird. Probably wondering why I find him so interesting right now. .... well Tidus, it's cause, well just look at her! What is she trying to do? Why is she dressed like that? Who's she trying to impress.... me? Could it be... me? She's sitting next to me! It's gotta be me. So then this is what I wanted right? Someone to notice me. Mhh... wonder what she's looking at. I'll just take a quick peek.**

**Sora turned his head from Tidus, who was feeling uneasy with Sora's intense gaze into his eyes. Trying his hardest to be unnoticed, to be sly, Sora quickly glanced out of the corner of his eye, there she was. Staring aim-fully towards the screen, Sora looked to the screen.**

**Oh, the movie started. Hm. Wonder what Riku thought about the way Kairi is all... dressed up tonight. We're just wear'n what we usually wear, jeans, shirt, shoes. Not much to our appearance. Riku wouldn't care what she wore right? I've never seen Kairi, look so.... mature? I never really looked at her like that. She's got, a girly shape, a curvy type figure.**

**Sora fidgeted, why was all this going through his head ? He heard a light giggle from his right, Kairi. She was smiling admirably towards the screen. Her frail bare shoulders lightly shook as she giggled. A frustrated sigh came from his lips, catching her attention. Her smile straightened.**

**"What's the matter?" She leaned in, closer, her fragrance tickled Sora's nose. He took note of the concern in her eyes, she was so close. Sora found his eyes dart down to her chest, her skin was glowing from absorbing the light from the screen, the shirt was curved out way, giving an invitation to his eyes. Sora blushed quickly as he turned his attention back to the screen, feeling her cool, assuring, hand rest on his arm, he mentally screamed.**

**With a quick jerk he was up from his seat, falling clumsily over Tidus, who in return gave a noise of protest.**

**"Sorry! Gotta pee... Gotta go!" Sora quickly offered his rushed explanation.**

**Then with that he climbed from the other boy to only get his feet tangled with Tidus's foot, he fell once more, this time the upper half of his body landing on Riku.**

**Riku offered helping hands, accompanied with a laugh, "Need some help?" aquarium eye's softened, noting the helpless disposition of the other.**

**"Yeah, no! Fine, bathroom!" Sora once more began to assure his attacks were of good nature.**

**Riku wrapped strong arms around Sora, lifting the other while standing himself. Sora, embarrassed hid behind the taller youth. His face was somewhat hidden between the other's arm and torso. The two began to walk, Riku held his arm protectingly around Sora's shoulder, not letting the other out of his grasp until they were out into the hall.**

**"What's the matter?" Riku questioned, a smirk on his face, clearly amused.**

**Sora walked towards the bathroom, he wasn't intending to say anything just yet. Riku walked slowly behind him, not questioning any further.**

**A few splashes of water to the face, Sora finally felt like he was.... calming down.**

**Riku stood against the wall, his arms folded out in front of him, "So, you gonn'a tell me what's got you all excited?"**

**Sora looked up from his paper towels, that were damp from his face. His eyes were wide, almost terrified that he'd been caught.**

**Riku looked intensely, yet calmly into Sora's eyes, then he started to laugh.**

**Sora threw the towels in the trash then looked back to Riku. A puzzled look still on his face.**

**Riku shook his head, "It couldn't have been because you had to pee, you would've gone"**

**He was right ! .... oh god.... I just completely gave my self away. Sora let a nervous laugh escape his lips.**

**"Well?" Riku interrogated, his tone seemed more then knowing.**

**"I... uh." Sora tried but found his voice nervous. What's the matter with me? So what if I got uh... heh a hard on look'n at some flesh. "I..saw Kairi's... um.. Cleavage... her bra." See, wasn't that hard.... er.. heh. I never saw Kairi like that before. A blush ran across his face again.**

**Riku lifted a brow, "That's it? That's what got you all hot and bothered?" Riku questioned, flatly.**

**What do you mean that's it? Sora frowned, "yea...?"**

**Riku shook his head, then a sigh escaped his lips, "You see Kairi in a bathing suite all the time!"**

**"Yeah! Well, it was different now." Sora humbly protested.**

**"Oh?"**

**"Well, you!" Sora started.**

**"Me?" Riku frowned.**

**"Yeah!" Sora continued, "You got me started thinking about all that anyway. I never thought about Kairi like that." Sora folded his arms, taking a stance as anyone would who was shifting blame.**

**"How did I get you started into all of that?" Riku asked, justifiably so.**

**"What you said last night. You know bout me liking Kairi. I never thought about it before, about liking somebody before." Sora absently looked down to his shorts. Remembering the problem earlier, he blushed again. At least he was able to get that under control. No good trying to jerk off in a movie house. Sora's blush darkened.**

**Riku's brows furrowed, then a sigh escaped his lips. He was silent for a while, then his features softened, a smile replaced the frown, "Well now what?" He asked lowly, almost as if he was speaking to himself.**

**"What do you mean?" Sora asked, walking closer to Riku.**

**Riku jumped a little at the question, almost as if he forgot he asked it.**

**Sora feeling the need to ask, seeming an opportune time, "When's the first time you ever looked at someone and.... um"**

**Riku smirked, "popped one?"**

**Sora nodded, looking away from Riku's eye's. This is kind of embarrassing.**

**"Years ago" Riku simply stated.**

**Sora frowned, then shot his eye's back to Riku, "Years ago?"**

**Riku nodded, "about two."**

**"But you were only fourteen!" Sora protested.**

**"And you were only thirteen!" Riku commented back fastly, then he quickly covered his eye's. He was turning red. Wait a minute.... what's going on?**

**"Some people don't go through maturity the same time." Riku quickly said, running his hand through his hair. Mhh, he's not blushing anymore.**

**"You think you matured to young?" Why was he embarrassed? It's not like it's not natural. Wait.... I'm embarrassed.**

**Riku looked at me puzzled for a moment, then he returned to a satisfied smirk, "No, just like I said we all go through it at different times." He laughed, "Well Sora, you've made a real break through today. I'm sure by next session your voice will be much deeper."**

**Sora looked at Riku, wide eyed, "WHAT? Hey!" Sora began to reach for the other's platinum hair, rubbing knuckles to the others skull, "I've already hit puberty!"**

**Riku laughed, ruffling Sora's hair, "I know, I know!"**

**"Hey, what did I miss?" Tidus's voice broke through the fit's of laughter and pulling of hair.**

**Sora let his arms fall to his side, a grin in place, "Nothing, the movie isn't over is it?"**

**Tidus shook his head, "No, but it got boring so Kairi and I decided to leave and find you two."**

**"Oh, that sucks, did you wanna hang out till the next one starts?" Sora started to walk towards the door, Riku followed behind.**

**"Neh, no let's go back to my place." Tidus held the door open for the two as they exited.**

**"Alright" Sora nodded, walking out into the hall, there she was. Kairi stood there, looking at him with bright eyes and a smile, her lips shiny of gloss. Sora took in Kairi, though this time it was different from the first. She still looked older, she still looked good, but he didn't find himself falling into her. As he did in the dark theatre.**

**"Sora?"**

**He heard his name, from behind him. Turning to answer, "Yeah?"**

**"You gonn'a ask her to come or you gonn'a just stare at her?" Tidus snickered, low enough, though he was sure Kairi must've heard him. Sora paled, then nudged Tidus.**

**"Kairi we're gonn'a go hang out at Tid..." What is she do'n? Oh she's got her purse, a phone, the phone is ringing. She was answering the phone.**

**Kairi turned to the side, saying lowly something to the phone. Then she flipped it off, putting the cell phone back into her purse. Kay, now she's looking at me again. She's... sad? She's walking up to me, closer.**

**"I'm sorry, Sora will you walk me home? My mother just called, my aunts in town, she want's me home pronto." She giggled. Home? That's right.**

**"Okay" I turned to Riku and Tidus and shrugged, "I promised to walk her home, I'll be by later?"**

**Tidus nodded, "Alright see ya." Tidus looked to his left, gave Riku a smirk, "You go'n with 'em or you gonn'a escort me home?"**

**"Oh, no! That's ok, I can walk Kairi home, you two go ahead." Sora pulled up his hands in defense. Riku gave Sora a knowing look, then with a brow raised, he shrugged, "OK, see you in a little."**

**Sora waved to the two boys, then started his walk with Kairi. For a while they were quiet, the only sound was of his shoes, which were remotely quiet compared to her huge sandals. They had to be about three inches. No wonder why she looked so tall, she's about the same height as me... ok so she raised a bit higher then me. But, she's cheating.**

**"Hey Sora?"**

**Sora came from his thoughts, looked to his side, and a little up to meet Kairi's gaze, "Yeah?"**

**"How long have you known Riku?" Her voice was unsure.**

**Where did that question come from? "My whole life," Sora answered flatly.**

**"Oh, yeah that's right." Kairi nodded, "So you pretty much know him really well? Do you know everything about him?"**

**Sora glanced down both ways of the street before gesturing to Kairi to cross with him, "I probably don't know everything about him." Sora smiled, reaching the other side of the street, "But close enough I guess."**

**"Oh, he doesn't really talk to me." Kairi sighed, disappointingly.**

**Sora smoothly slid his hands in the pockets on his jeans. That's right, he doesn't like you. Sora lifted his head towards the sky, looking at the stars above them. They twinkled in rhythm, one shining while one dimmed only to switch roles, they made the sky breath with life. While the moon sat comfortable, lazily in the sky, never changing color, just traveling slowly but aim fully to escape from view, allowing the earth to swallow it whole with ease.**

**"Thank you for walking me home." Kairi rubbed at her bare arms, nervously, "Sora?"**

**"What is it Kairi?" Why did she say my name like that? Like she's unsure of something. Am I making her uncomfortable?**

**She looked from me to the ground quickly, taking a few steps before she spoke once more, "Does Riku like me?"**

**Sora paused briefly, then continued his steps. What?**

**"It's just that, well..." Kairi continued, a faint tint of red danced to her face.**

**Oh god.**

**"I like him." Kairi giggled, pushing the red hair at the back of her neck.**

**All at once Sora felt, embarrassed, jealous, relieved, anxious, confused and very much overwhelmed. OK so Kairi didn't like me, and she wasn't all dressed up for me. She hadn't noticed my reasoning for running out of the theatre, that was good. She didn't notice me eyeing her... strangely. She liked Riku. She was probably paying more attention to Riku then me anyway. She liked Riku. She still thinks of me as a friend, that's good too, least she doesn't hate me. Wait.... Riku, doesn't like her. Sora ran a hand through his hair, this was weird.**

**"Shouldn't you be telling Riku this?" My voice rang with agitation. Why is she telling me?**

**Kairi frowned, "I wanted to ask you first."**

**"Ask me what?" I tried to make my voice sound calmer.**

**"What Riku thought of me" unsurety filled her words, the frown still steady on her face.**

**"I.." great, now what do I say? "I don't know Kairi." Okay so that was a lie, what am I suppose to say? "Why didn't you want Riku to walk you home then?" That sounded a bit cynical.**

**She looked from the ground to me, her eye's pleading, "I want to ask you a favor"**

**I slowly nodded, "Um..ok?"**

**She sighed softly, running both her hands behind her back, "Well you find out for me? I don't want to tell him just yet."**

**"Why not?" Wouldn't that be easier, just to ask? Sora was growing impatient, they were a couple of houses away from Kairi's.**

**Kairi simply shrugged, "I don't want him to know, if he doesn't like me."**

**Rejected, she's being afraid of being... rejected. Sora frowned, Kairi always seemed to be confident though, maybe she liked him more then... liked. Does she... love him? The thought ran shivers down his back. Can you really fall in love, so young?**

**"Sora, will you find out for me? Please?" Kairi asked humbly, sweetly, confidently.**

**Sora sighed, "I..." She wanted to know if Riku liked her, but he doesn't. What should he do? Lie? Tell her to find out her self? Frustrated he shook his head, "Kairi I think it'd be easier if you'd just tell him." There, it's not my problem. Oh god, here comes that look. Don't look at me like that.**

**"Sora, please?" Her voice came low, pleading, confident.**

**They were now standing in front of her house. Sora was relieved to have an end to this... awkward night. Still she continued to give him the largest, saddest, eye's.**

**"I'll ask him for you." Finally giving in. This was stupid, he should've just told her to began with.**

**"Thank you Sora" She smiled then turn to walk towards her house, "Good night"**

**"Good night." Sora replied to the figure walking away from him.**

**

* * *

**

**"Hey! Glad you came, we were start'n to wonder bout ya!" Tidus pulled Sora through the door, then locking it behind him, "My parents are out'a town, ya know big tournament and all for Dad. So that means we get the house all to ourselves!"**

**Sora grinned, "Just the three of us?" He laughed, "don't people usually throw big party's when their parents leave 'em home alone?" Sora followed Tidus through his house, then up the stairs to his room.**

**"Yeah right, invite a bunch of looser pop's from school, then clean up their mess tomorrow?" Tidus spat out with disgust, "No thanks, I like the company of my friends only."**

**"Yeah me too." Sora agreed waving a hello to Riku who was currently laid back on the bed, reading a comic.**

**Tidus sat at the end of the bed motioning Sora to have the chair at the computer desk in his room.**

**"So, Sora" Tidus said his name teasingly, "How was your walk with Kairi?"**

**Sora gave a nervous laugh, if you only knew, "It was ..fine" Shut up Tidus!**

**Tidus smirked, "Well in all honesty, I'm glad she didn't come over."**

**"You don't like Kairi?" either? Sora sighed, what was with everyone and Kairi?**

**Tidus lifted his brow, "No, not so much that, well actually yea." Tidus shrugged.**

**Sora frowned, he noticed Riku eyeing Tidus strangely.**

**Tidus felt the aquarium eye's on him, then looked behind him giving a soft chuckle, "What? We all know what she's like." Then with that Tidus pierced his lips shut. He quickly glanced to Sora, confusion ran across his face then he shook his head, "never mind."**

**What the Hell is going on? This was starting to piss Sora off. What was with all the silent looks, the whole 'not liking' Kairi? ...Then looking at me like that?**

**Tidus clapped his hands together then rubbed them together hastily, "OK! So who's up for getting drunk off their asses ?"**

**Sora, forgetting his earlier agitation, "..eh?"**

**"I'm up for that" Riku grinned, putting down the comic.**

**Tidus looked behind him his smile brightening, then returned his gaze back to Sora, "Well, Sora? You up for it."**

**Sora fidgeted under all the two pairs of eye's, "um..."**

**"Of course you are, ya?" Came the heavy accented, tanned man who suddenly appeared at the door. He held a brown paper bag, and a case of beer.**

**Tidus stood greeting the orange haired man standing at his bedroom door, "Hey Wakka! Perfect timing" Tidus motioned him to come in.**

**"Hey Wakka" Riku greeted him, a grin placed on his face as he eyed the hard liquor Wakka was pulling from the bag.**

**"Riku, in your honor man, I got you your favorite." He held up the brown liquor.**

**"Ah, Wakka, some Jack Danolds... thank you." Riku confirmed, his grin turning to a smile.**

**"Well what about me?" Tidus almost pouted.**

**Wakka rolled his eyes, "Have some patience I got your favorite too."**

**"Oooo!" Tidus applaud as Wakka brought out another bottle of blue liquid, "MMhhh Hypnotic!"**

**Sora felt a little.... childish, "Hi Wakka" Sora didn't have a favorite.**

**Wakka smiled, "Here Sora, I got this for you man" Wakka handed him some whine coolers. Black cherry flavor, "here, taste just like cool aide ya?" Wakka chuckled heavily.**

**Sora pouted, he knew Wakka was trying to be considerate, but he wasn't a baby.**

**"Thanks" Sora took the pack of drinks from Wakka.**

**"So you gonna get all shit faced with us?" Wakka asked, a wide grin on his face.**

**"um...ok." Sora said lowly.**

**"But we need to play a game, let's play truth or dare. Do or drink!" Tidus chirped in.**

**"Tidus, your such a girl." Riku smiled, "But ok, I'll go for that."**

**Wakka had risen a curious brow at Tidus then smirked to Riku's comment, "Yeah ok."**

**Tidus frowned, "Just try'n to keep things interesting."**

**Wakka handed to each of them a shot glass, "I go first, since I brought the goods." Wakka rubbed at the back of his neck, "What to ask or dare a bunch of kids."**

**Sora shook his head, "Well you hang out with us."**

**Wakka smirked, Sora fidgeted at that... great, what have I done?**

**"Sora, first victim"**

**Sora nodded, "Truth"**

**"When's the last time you watched some porn?"**

**Sora blushed, "um.." Then opened the bottle of whine cooler, "I'll drink."**

**Wakka laughed, seating himself on the floor against the bed.**

**MMhh, this taste's pretty good actually, "Tidus?"**

**Tidus shifted from the bed, bringing his legs to cross in front of him, "Dare."**

**"OOO bold!" Wakka cheered.**

**Tidus gave Wakka a knowing smile.**

**Mhh.. dare... what should I make him do ? Sora thought hard, "OK, I dare you to miss one practice of volleyball."**

**Tidus shook his head, "I'll drink to that." pouring himself some of the blue drink into his shot glass. After a quick swallow, he looked to Wakka, "truth or dare?"**

**"Truth" Wakka smirked, already pouring a shot of some tequila.**

**"Who, at your job, would you have mad passionate monkey sex with?"**

**Wakka smiled, "I'll answer and drink to that!" Wakka swallowed the yellow substance, "My boss."**

**"Truth or dare Riku?" Wakka asked, opening a beer.**

**"Dare" Riku boldly answered, opening the Jack Danolds.**

**"I dare you to hook me up with that fine sister of yours ya?" Wakka laughed, drinking from the bottle of beer heavily.**

**Riku rolled his eye's taking a shot, "Tidus?"**

**"Truth." Tidus poured another shot.**

**"Do you ever fantasize about Treppe?"**

**Tidus laughed loudly, "Ew, she's to uptight for me."**

**"But I bet you could loosen her up." Riku snorted.**

**Tidus smirked, "not as much as Wakka's mom."**

**"Hey! leave my mom out'a this ya?" Wakka chuckled, pouring himself another shot.**

**Tidus, very pleased with himself laughed along with Wakka, Riku merely shook his head. Sora giggled, taking another gulp of his... cool aide.**

**"OK ok," Tidus began, taking another shot, "Sora?"**

**"Truth" Sora smiled lightly, amused with game so far.**

**"OK, Sora." Tidus glared in thought at the other, finally after a couple of empty moments, "Do you have a crush?"**

**Sora's smile dropped, "I... uh" Shut up Tidus! ...Kairi? "Well I'm.. uh.... No" Sora gave an assuring smile.**

**Tidus seemed content enough from Sora's broken answer, for he didn't pry any more.**

**"Riku?" Sora took another drink.**

**"Truth" Riku held another shot in his hand, ready to down it.**

**"Why don't you have a girlfriend ?" Sora found the question out of his mouth before he even thought of it.**

**Riku paled, his eye's had frozen almost in.... fear? His emerald eye's locked onto Sora's blue ones, he didn't make a sound, instead he just moved the shot glass to his mouth. His eye's watered as he took the drink.**

**Sora frowned, he sipped at his drink. Why didn't Riku want to answer that? Why did he look surprised at my question? Why didn't he have a girlfriend? He could date anybody he wanted. Every girl in school wanted him. I'm not blind I can see how they look at him, they practically throw themselves at him. So out of all of them.... Riku chose no one. Sora mentally pouted, it was a legitimate question.**

**Riku cleared his throat, breathing heavily, after that challenging swallow, "Tidus?"**

**Tidus grinned, "Truth"**

**Riku gained his composure, breathing normally now, a sly grin was placed on his face, "What is it with you and the ladies?"**

**Tidus lifted a curious brow, "huh?" He was pouring himself another blue shot.**

**Riku frowned, "You have all these girls after you but you don't catch one, why not?"**

**Sora frowned, look who's talking! He mentally protested.**

**Tidus giggled, he was blushing, the so called hypnotic was kicking in, "Well, you see, I dun like who's throwing it at me... heh." A mischievous grin spread, "Right back at you!"**

**"Truth" Riku replied, dryly.**

**"Same question." Tidus eyed Riku, an obvious expression of amusement was placed on the blondes face.**

**Riku frowned, "eh... same answer." Riku took another shot.**

**"Sora?" Riku ran a hand through his platinum hair, "Truth or dare?"**

**Sora shrugged, "Uh...dare."**

**Riku eyed Sora, he let an evil grin spread across his face, "I dare you to take a shot of hypnotic."**

**"Hey!" Tidus protested, cradling the half empty bottle.**

**Sora shrugged, can't be that bad could it? Ugh can't be any worse then what Riku's drinking, "Ok" Sora reached for the bottle, filling the shot glass Wakka gave him. Well it looks.... blue, like cool aide, hope it's not as strong as that JD... or tequila. Here it goes.**

**Sora took the glass and quickly downed the contents inside it. Sora scrunched his face, waiting for the liquor to make it's self more then known in his mouth.**

**His face relaxed, his eye's became some what wide, a soft smile crept to his lips, "Hey, this is pretty good!" He absently licked his lips. Riku looked intently towards Sora, his eye's some what shadowed by his strands of silver that fell caressingly down on his face. He was looking between the strands eyeing the other, eyeing Sora's lips.**

**Sora gave a nervous laugh, "What?" He questioned the other who was slouched back on the bed, "It tastes... good?" Sora stated nervously, not sure what to think about the way Riku was eyeing him strangely, "It's a lot better then the stuff you drink." Sora quickly, happily rushed.**

**"Yeah, I know that's why it's my favorite!" Tidus happily chirped in, gladly joining the other in praising the hypnotic.**

**Sora nodded, agreeing further. "Mhh, ok" He looked to Wakka who was currently smiling into the bottle of Tequila. Sora raised an inquisitive brow, but decided it best not to ask what Wakka was lost in thought about. He then shifted his sight to Tidus who was eyeing, hungrily at the bottle Sora held. Sora smirked, he poured himself another shot then smiled as Tidus watched as he sipped at it lovingly.**

**"Hey!" Tidus protested once more, "If your gonna drink it ya gotta do it like a man!"**

**With that Sora giggled then poured the rest of the shot into his mouth.**

**"That's right!" Tidus cheered.**

**Sora then took noticed of Riku still watching him, but blankly now. His face held no emotion, no curiosity, he looked almost like a statue. He might be bored, "Riku?"**

**Riku didn't reply just continued to look blankly over at Sora. Tidus was oblivious to the strange expressions coming from the other behind him, in that he continued to cheer at random things, "Go SOra! I knew you could do it!" Tidus looked to the orange haired man seating below him, "Go WAKKA and your boss!" He laughed loudly. Wakka, however, just shrugged a smile planted on his face.**

**Sora couldn't help but laugh at the drunken state of Tidus, he's just naturally happy. All the time.**

**"Go me with my Volleyball Skills!" Tidus continued, raising his fist in the air at every cheer he did.**

**"Go Riku with his sex appeal!" Tidus paled, his fist dropped from the air, he turned a bright red, then he cut out in laughter. He held his sides, his laughter was rich and deep, tears were falling from his eyes.**

**Sora laughed with the other, mostly because Tidus was so drunk, it was funny to see Tidus this uncontrollably cheery.**

**Riku broke his gaze at Sora, and looked questioningly to Tidus, he laughed lightly, "Tidus your such a girl."**

**Tidus nodded, "I know I know!" He mustered between his laughter.**

**"Ok.. so, Riku, Truth or dare?" Sora said between a light chuckle.**

**Riku smiled, "Truth"**

**Sora suddenly had a grand question, "What do you think about Kairi?"**

**Riku's smile dropped, he looked to Sora, "I think she's a snob, and will walk over anybody to get what she wants. She's manipulative and selfish."**

**Sora's smile dropped, his brows drew together. He was shocked, how could anybody think that about Kairi? She wasn't like that at all.**

**Riku let out a frustrated sigh, "You asked" He shrugged. He averted his aquarium eyes from Sora.**

**Tidus stopped his laughing, Wakka was now staring intensely into the wall, Riku sat on the bed, his arms delicately placed on his lap. The room filled with tension. Sora frowned, "Why?.... why?" He waited until Riku shifted his gaze back to Sora, "why do you think that?" Sora couldn't believe Riku thought so negatively about Kairi, all those times when they were together, they always use to hang out with her, on the island, swimming building tree houses. She was _their_ childhood friend.**

**Riku glared, emptily yet fully into Sora's eyes, "Because it's true" He said so dryly so flatly.**

**Sora frowned, "I knew you didn't like her, but I never knew you... _hated_ her?"**

**Riku grunted, "I hate her" he said, confirming Sora's question.**

**Sora looked from Riku to the floor, "She..."**

**"I know" Riku finished what Sora almost didn't want to say, "she _really_ doesn't like me Sora, it's not about that." He said as if leading to something.**

**"Sora, nobody likes her...cept you" Tidus put in quietly.**

**Riku shot Tidus a quick glare, who, sense his back was turn, didn't catch it. Sora however caught it.**

**"I guess" Sora frowned, what was wrong with everybody? What are they talking about? He let out a wide yawn, then he stood, stretching.**

**"Hey what's the matter ? Going home already?" Tidus pouted.**

**Sora nodded slowly, "Yeah I kind of got tired, think it's the alcohol." Sora gave a soft smile to Tidus.**

**"I think we out'a go, besides Riku has to go home early tomorrow."**

**Riku jerked up from looking at the liquid in his glass, a questioning expression was placed on his face. A soft sigh came from him, "Neh, I'm not in much of a ...mood to walk anywhere..." His voice was slurred, "To... um.. drunk?" He took the glass in his hand waving it slowly in front of his face, "Wouldn't mind my company.... eh, Tidus ?"**

**Tidus let a light sigh escape his lips, followed by a nervous laugh, "You can stay."**

**Riku nodded, "Right, so Sora... I'll see you later then."**

**Sora lightly shrugged, "ok," wonder if he's mad at me. Sora eyed Riku who in turn gave Sora a soft smile, then went back to staring down into the little glass of his.**

**"Come on Sora I'll walk you home ya?" Wakka stood, stretching his limbs. He wobbled a little, "Woah, earthquake." He laughed, amused at his own state.**

**Sora lifted a brow, "Wakka, can you even walk to the door?" I can walk myself, I'm not a child.**

**Wakka nodded, "Eh?" He stumbled to the door, "...Wooo, that stupid stuff always hit's me so fast."**

**Tidus laughed, falling foreword on the bed, letting his head rest on his hands, "your so drunk easy.." A puzzled look on his face, "or drunk'n light... mmhh that hypnotic was nummy."**

**Are we just going to pretend it wasn't awkward in here two seconds ago?  
"Alright, I'll catch up with you guys later then." Sora nodded to Tidus, who gave him a friendly wave.**

**"I'm com'n ya?" Wakka straightened, finding the door to be a great supporter.**

**Sora walked from the room, having the orange haired man, walk slowly behind him. Wakka really meant to walk him home, least he wasn't stupid enough to say he'd drive him home. Sora stopped from where he stood on the stairs, Wakka was taking the steps slowly but surely. They entered the living room, where Wakka decided to take a break on the couch. Sora sighed, "I'm going to go, and you stay right there.... ok?" Sora commanded.**

**Wakka nodded in defeat, "Sorry."**

**"Don't worry bout it ok?" was Wakka apologizing for the tension? Or just being drunk?**

**Wakka nodded again, a slow smile crept on his face, "To be so young and naive." Then with that he stretched out on the couch.**

**A frustrated sigh came from Sora. He opened the front door, only to be standing in front of Tidus's older brother. Sora let a hesitant laugh escape him, almost as if he'd been caught doing something naughty.**

**A light "mh" escaped the older man.**

**"Hi, um...I was just leaving." Sora rushed, as if an excuse.**

**In the cool air of night, through all the shadows on the front porch, and through the nervous fidgeting eyes of Sora, he caught the others sudden expression of.... concern?**

**"Want a ride home?" his voice was smooth, calm, and welcoming.**

**"Um, I don't want to bother you... I..." Sora once again rushed his words out of his mouth.**

**"I wouldn't mind, come on Sora" He turned from Sora, walking towards the car parked in front of the house.**

**Sora followed the taller blonde, "Thanks... Cloud." A light smile formed when he said the other's name. Tidus was lucky to have a brother like him, always looking out for him... even his friends. A faint blush came to his cheeks, I wonder if he smelled alcohol on me. He opened the door to the black car, seating himself. If he was a big brother, he'd be like Cloud.... except... he didn't know much about Cloud. Other then he was Tidus's brother, and what the inside of his car looked like. Sora absently looked over to Cloud, he was putting on his seat belt then he was starting the car. He always looked like he was always in constant thought.**

**"Sora?" Cloud's voice came, questioningly.**

**Sora froze, "Oh... um sorry, I was just thinking." He'd been caught staring at the other.**

**"About?" his voice was unsure, his expression changing from the usually determined one to a enquiring one.**

**Good question, I'd ask it too if I caught someone staring at me too... then just excused it with ...'O sorry.... just thinking' .... what am I thinking... how to answer this... 'I was just thinking that I know you... but I don't know you at all?' ...well it's a start...**

**"I was just wondering what um, you do?" Yeah! Great! Ha ha I can make a conversation go all on my own. Sora gave a light smile, "Like your job and um, what you do, like for fun or whatever."**

**Cloud nodded, then began to drive off from his house. He was silent for a while, his only focus was the first few moments of driving.**

**"I work at a car garage most of the time, on call at the restaurant downtown for the rest of the time."**

**"You don't sound to happy bout either" Sora asked, amused by the shortness of the other's tone.**

**"Their jobs" Cloud flatly replied.**

**"What do you like to do then, in your free time?" Sora sniffed lightly, trying to see if his breath was heavy of alcohol.**

**Cloud shifted in his seat, adjusting the review mirror to his new position. Then he let a sigh come from his lips, "What free time?"**

**Sora frowned, was that a joke? Should I laugh, or should I pry?**

**"huh... so no free time?" Sora nodded, answering his own question, well what free time would he have anyway? He is, after all, always busy. Even now, he's driving me home.**

**"You keep busy?" Sora's thought escaped his lips lowly, but enough for Cloud to shift again in his seat.**

**"Oh sorry!" Sora quickly offered. I'm really glad he's driving me home.**

**"You apologize to much" his words were comforting, "I don't mind talking with you, if I did I wouldn't have offered to drive you home, it's only natural for someone your age."**

**What's natural for my age? To pry? O god, he must think I'm some annoying kid, but he said he didn't mind.**

**"Yes" The simply stated word would've gone missed, if it hadn't been for the long sigh after Cloud had said it, "I keep myself busy."**

**"Why?" Sora quickly asked. Why do I have to be so nosey?**

**Cloud shifted his gaze from the road, his deep blue eyes softened, he ran long pale fingers through his spiked hair. The blonde strands danced with the movement, then falling back into place, almost as if they'd been never touched. His attention back to the road, "Why not? I haven't anything going for me. So I'd might as well drowned myself in work until I find out exactly what it is I want."**

**"What you want ?" Sora listened intently with every word Cloud spoke. His voice carried such a soothing, comforting tune. He liked to listen to him speak, almost like with Vincent. Except it was different, with Vincent he hardly spoke, so Sora gave him his full attention when he did.**

**"What I'm looking for out of life." Clouds words carried a very defined tone of sadness.**

**Was this guy even enthusiastic about anything? There had to be something.**

**"There must be something that you like to do... even if you don't have free time... you must be stealing time? Even if a little." Sora lightly laughed. I must sound like an idiot. Ha ha...**

**A soft chuckle came from Cloud, they were pulling up in front of Sora's house.**

**"What do you do?" Cloud avoided answering. He gave Sora a crooked grin, as he turned off the engine, "In all your free time?"**

**Sora shrugged, "I don't know, whatever, hang out, play video games, go to movies. Whatever my friends and I come up with." Friends, that's right, Cloud must have friends.**

**"What do you do with your friends?" Sora asked, almost impatiently.**

**Cloud rested his elbow on the arm rest on his door, rubbing his fingers against each other. Almost like he was rolling something between them.**

**"Talk."**

**Talk.... That's it? No video games, no movies, no sword fighting... Just... Talk?**

**"Oh, we do that too." That sounded stupid, of course they talked.**

**"As well as drink?" Cloud amusingly stated.**

**Sora's eye's widened a little, "Oh, yea.. uh that's" Crap he noticed! ...am I drunk? Nope... yea? Sora shifted uneasily in his seat.**

**Cloud smiled, "It's ok Sora, I'm not going to lecture you. Just as long as you keep the drinking under control. You don't want to be a raving alcoholic at what fifteen?"**

**Sora nodded slowly, "I'm almost sixteen, but... yeah." Sora nodded, looking out the window. Hey that's my house!**

**Cloud nodded, "I'm not worried for you though. I trust you, to take care of yourself."**

**Well of course you can! I'm not a kid....**

**"How's school?" Cloud had pitched his tone, "getting good grades?"**

**"Yeah, good grades" Sora smirked, "I'm a... nerd, at school" He hid himself under his hair as he lowered his head.**

**Only a nerd, not popular, not noticed.**

**"Making good grades doesn't make you a nerd. Just makes you smart." Cloud scolded the other, "anyway, what would it matter? You have friends... don't you?"**

**Sora almost confirmed but Cloud left him no time, "As long as you have one's dear to you, then what does anybody else matter?" Cloud's word's, once again held a tint of... sadness.**

**Sora frowned, Cloud was kind of depressing.**

**"Anyway I'm sure you know that, you seem the type." A light, satisfied smile came from the other.**

**"The type." Sora nodded, confirming. Why was Cloud giving him a prep talk. Sora agreed and understood the things the blonde said, but he still felt uncomfortable with his social 'status' at school. He wouldn't mind a few extra friends.**

**"Who values those close to you, the type." Cloud nodded, confirming himself.**

**"I guess your right, I know I can trust the friends I have." Sora smiled, bringing his eyes to meet the other's. Cloud had the type of eyes that could pull anyone into his deep blue orbs. Almost mocking everyone, the hue was so enriched, so captivating. It was easy to loose yourself.**

**"eh... Sora?" Cloud's nervous words pulled Sora from the sea he was swimming in.**

**With a blush Sora jumped, "yea?"**

**"I like talking to you" his words came sincere, along with the smile he offered while saying them.**

**"Yeah me too, we should hang out more, rather then drive around everywhere. Thank you by the way, driving Tidus and us around everywhere." Sora smiled, his blush long gone.**

**"I wouldn't want to impose on Tidus's friends."**

**Sora took off his seat belt, "Then we'll just do something together then"... the blush returned, "I mean if you want?"**

**"How bout tomorrow then?" Cloud almost rushed.**

**Blush gone, pale in...."to..morrow?" Sora swallowed hard, wow Cloud must really be bored.**

**Cloud hesitantly nodded, his cheeks turned a pale shade of red, "I mean if you want..." he nervously asked.**

**"Oh, sure...Um when?" Wonder why he's so nervous, he probably doesn't hang around anyone that's younger then him. I bet he thinks I'm mature... and cool too! Haha, I'm not a total nerd.**

**"Whenever, just call me" Cloud reached into his pocket bringing out a pen, then finding a napkin lying on the back seat, he jotted down a number, "Here, it's to my cell."**

**Sora eyed the napkin, "Cell.."**

**Cloud laughed fully, "You should hear yourself, how much did Wakka give you?"**

**Sora shot up with a puzzled expression, "Wakka?"**

**Cloud lifted a knowing brow, "When ever I see Wakka's car at our house, late at night, no parents in sight, I know there's alcohol involved."**

**Sora gave a hesitant laugh, "heh, yeah."**

**Cloud shrugged, "It makes no difference to me, Tidus can take care of himself, he's old enough. I'll only interfere if something starts getting out of control."**

**Sora stared, completely out of admiration, "Wow, your so cool!" ... O good, I sound mature.**

**"So are you" Cloud offered, "Whenever you want to do something just call ok?"**

**Sora nodded, "Alright, thank you for the ride" He closed the door then walked to his house.**

**

* * *

**

**Sunday afternoon and nothing to do. Sora flipped through the pages of his comic. A frustrated moan escaped him. Well guess I could study.... neh. Riku didn't come over to get his clothes.... Sora eyed the back pack setting in the corner of the room. He was so short with me on the phone.**

**_"Hanging out with Tidus later today....maybe after school sometime." _**

**_"But don't you need your clothes?"_**

**_"neh, not really. I'll pick it up some other time.... to busy."_**

**_"ok"_**

**_"ok"_**

**Sora frowned, it's not like it would be taking up your time. What does it matter to me anyway. It's not like I'm missing my clothes. Wonder what he's going to do with Tidus, how did Tidus become so popular anyway. Am I jealous? Cloud, I didn't call him, I was going to but I didn't want to look desperate for attention.**

**Sora put the comic down, then picked up his cordless on his night stand.**

**I'm going to call him... Wonder if he's off?**

**Sora smiled fondly of the numbers in front of him. He pushed the appropriate digits then placed the phone to his ear. He played with his chocolate locks, and fixed at his clothes as the rings sounded in his ear.**

**"Hello ?"**

**Sora almost jumped, "Hey!"**

**"...Sora?"**

**"Yeah, I'm sorry not a good time?" Ugh I should've called yesterday!**

**"No, it's ok, I'm at the restaurant. What's up?" his words came fast.**

**"oh, ok. Well I was wondering if you wanted to come over, or something."**

**"mhh, I get off round ten thirty again, how bout tomorrow? After school?"**

**Sora thought for a moment, movies, Riku and I were suppose to catch that new movie. I bet he wouldn't mind if Cloud came, "Would you like to go to the movies tomorrow?"**

**"Mh" Cloud paused, "Ok, I'll swing by at school?"**

**"Yeah, that'd be good." Sora smiled.**

**"Alright see you tomorrow."**

**"OK, bye" Sora waited to here a quick "Later" from Cloud before hanging up the phone.**

**Well, might as well try to study. Sora shuffled through his back pack, pulling out his mechanics book. He frowned, as he absently looked over to Riku's backpack. Did he did his homework? Probably not.**

**

* * *

**

** TBC**

**Thnx for read'n, whutch'a think ?**

**-Clowyamma **


	3. Kiss of Maturity

**Nope, still don't own any characters that are legally owned by those who own 'em. **

**Ok, just to get things straight, chapter 2 was set before chapter 1. Chapter 2 started on Thursday, and ended on Sunday. Chapter 1 started on Monday, after all the events that happened in Chapter 2. **

**Chapter 3 starts back again where chapter 1 left off, Monday. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3  
The Kiss of Maturity**

**Riku massaged tenderly at the other's soft lips. Bringing his fingers through the others dark chocolate hair, the smooth silk strands falling between his fingers. He felt Vincent's fingers caress his cheek, drawing across his face then through his hair. Vincent deepened the kiss, pressing his lips harder against Riku's, who in turn, parted his lips to receive the other's demanding tongue. The silver haired youth took a needed breath between Vincent's lips, then moved his tongue to play forcefully with the others enquiring one. A hum of pleasure escaped from the back of Vincent's throat. Riku replied with a moan of his own, and held possessively of the face that was so close to his. The two parted, breathing heavy, brown eyes met with equally hungry aquarium ones. Riku held Vincent, each hand reaching around, and through the chocolate strands, cradling his fingers to fit perfectly around the other's head. Vincent held his hand at Riku's cheek, rubbing his soft thumb over the other's skin. **

**Riku let a gentle smile run across his face.**

**Vincent offered his gentle welcoming smile, then bent down again to lightly kiss Riku on the lips. Each let their hands fall from the other. Vincent stood, running a hand through his chocolate locks, "Riku?"**

**"Yeah?" Riku looked to the other, memorized by the other's brown eyes.**

**Vincent shifted his wait, his smile dropped to a thin line.**

**"I don't think your dad should find out about this." His voice came low.**

**A smile spread across Riku's face, "He hasn't found out yet." He let sarcasm run through his words.**

**Vincent nodded, he looked like he was guilty of something. **

**Riku frowned, "He wouldn't care anyway, so don't worry" Riku flatly stated.**

**Vincent frowned, "He's been trying to spend more time with you." Vincent protested, folding his arms across his chest.**

**Riku let a frustrated sigh escape, "I know that!" Riku sat up, "But it still...." Why did Vincent have to be so persistent on this!**

**"What? You can't spend time with your father!" Vincent protested.**

**Riku lifted his hands in the air, "Ugh! Vincent!" Riku spat, "It's not the same!" He was almost shouting.**

**Vincent sighed, "I don't understand, you two were inseparable, now he's never here, I think he feels guilty about it. He's trying to take care of you the best he can!" Vincent pressed, taking a short breath, "And when he can he wants to spend his time with _you_! But you don't value it!" thick aggravation filled his words, disappointment on his face.**

**Riku frowned heavily, "I spend time with him when ever he wants! I come every time he calls, I do as I'm told!" His voice loud, protesting, "I _do_ value the time! How would you know if I valued it anyway!" Riku spat, now standing.**

**Vincent's expression went from disappointment to hurt, "I think I know you a little more then you like to think, you've been avoiding dad like you're avoiding Sora!" Vincent's voice reigned with accusations, making Riku falter at his feet. Vincent eyed Riku tensely, "Riku your always escaping."**

**Riku frowned, his hands formed agitated fists. He only glared at Vincent.**

**Vincent gave Riku a glare to match, then continued, "What is it? Why don't you just talk about it?" Vincent relaxed his glare, he looked to Riku with a pleading, concerned expression, "I'd like to help you, but you always bottle it up, or shrug it off. Nothing goes away until you deal with it!"**

**Riku looked from the brown orbs to the floor, his fists now relaxed, though he still held his fingers curled into his palms.**

**Vincent sighed, "I shouldn't be upset, I've only helped you.... escape." His voice shaky, almost cracking with the words he said.**

**Causing Riku to feel the immense sadness from Vincent, he slid down slowly to the bed, "... what?" He let the word fall helplessly from his mouth.**

**Vincent made no effort to say anything. He stood for a silent moment, only gazing aimlessly at Riku. The silver haired youth made no effort to pry anything from Vincent, only gave him the same lost, aimlessly stare.**

**Then Vincent turned his heel, and was gone.**

**Riku was left in his room, his head held down, between two shaking hands.  
Unwanted tears fell soothingly down his warm face. **

**

* * *

**

**Sora eyed the phone he recently placed down, a frown came to his face. A soft, "hmf" escaped him.**

**"What's the matter?" Came the voice to his side.**

**Sora looked up to the taller blonde, "Oh" Sora shrugged, "Nothing." Sora let out a nervous laugh. He looked towards the time, "Well what do you wanna do?"**

**Cloud shrugged, "We could hang out here?"**

**Sora nodded, "Want to play a game?" Sora walked from his room to the closet in the hall, "I have some games in here." He slid the door open, revealing the boxed games on the top shelf.**

**Cloud eyed them thoughtfully, "... mmmh, do you have any cards?"**

**Sora nodded, "Yea! I've got cards" He closed the door, trotting back to his room.**

**"Good" Cloud followed, "Want to play Rummy?"**

**"Sure, I love that game" Sora chirped, reaching under his bed and returning with a pack of cards in hand. **

**Cloud sank to the floor, bringing his legs to cross in front of him.**

**Sora sat across from the other, shuffling the cards, "So how bout that movie eh?" He questioned, trying to bring a subject to the silence.**

**Cloud chuckled, "For one thing, it was really short, not like I could sit through any more of it. There's about maybe one good part out of the whole movie."**

**Sora was dealing the cards, "Really? I thought all of it was stupid. What part did you like?"**

**"The credits" Cloud smiled.**

**Sora giggled, meeting the other's blue eyes. He noted the other's pleased smile.**

**"How was school?" Cloud asked looking to his cards.**

**Sora looked through his cards, "Ok, I guess."**

**Cloud frowned, "I didn't like school when I went."**

**"Really?" Sora looked from his cards to Cloud.**

**Cloud shook his head, "Nope."**

**"So, what type of friends do you have?" Sora asked, taking his turn in the game. **

**"human?" Cloud teased.**

**Sora sighed, rolling his eyes to the smirk Cloud had on his face., "No, I mean who are they? Where are they?" **

**"I have a couple of friends, one works at your school. The others I know from work." Cloud shuffled through the cards he held.**

**Sora raised his brow, "Really? Works at my school?"**

**Cloud nodded, "He was a classmate of mine."**

**"Who is it!" Sora impatiently asked.**

**Cloud put his cards down to the side, and looked to Sora, "His name is Leon." **

**Sora widened his eyes, "No way! He's my history teacher!" **

**Cloud grinned, "Yeah, he always had a passion for history."**

**"He was yelling at me and Riku in class though" Sora giggled, "He caught Riku copying off my homework."**

**Cloud nodded, "He hates injustices." **

**Sora nodded, "Yeah I guess, so do you guys go hang out often?"**

**The older blonde shrugged, "Yeah, when we can, we'll go the bar." **

**Sora nodded, putting his cards down to his side, loosing interest in the game, "The bar?"**

**"Down town, Tiffa use to..." Cloud shifted his gaze from Sora.**

**"Tifa? She's another friend?" Sora asked, then he noted the displeased look on the blondes face, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Sora rushed his apology.**

**Cloud shot his gaze back to Sora, "No it's ok, you don't need to apologize." Cloud softened his eyes, "Tifa was one of my child hood friends." He smiled, "She was the girl I grew up with." **

**Sora nodded, suddenly Kairi flashed in his thoughts then left as soon as Cloud began speaking again.**

**"Tifa and I met Leon when we went to Elementary school. The three of us were always together. Even when we were adults, of course we all had our different jobs but that didn't stop us from hanging around one another. I went into culinary studies, Leon wanted to teach history, and Tifa managed her own bar."**

**Sora listened fully, "So it was just you three?" **

**Cloud shook his head, "No, we all had friends besides each other, and each of us had our lovers...." Cloud paused, quickly adverting his sight elsewhere, then back to Sora,"But, we always still continued to be around each other, we were very close."**

**"_Were_?" Sora frowned, he didn't want that to slip out. **

**Cloud slowly nodded, "Tifa passed away, so now it's just Leon and I."**

**Sora felt his mouth drop, he watched the blonde lower his head, a soft sigh escaped him.**

**Cloud shrugged, "We won't ever forget them." Cloud softly smiled, keeping his eyes to the carpet, "Leon and I are just grateful to have known them." **

**"_Them_?" Sora enquired, not wanting to let that slip either. **

**Cloud jerked, as if he startled him. He eyed Sora puzzled for a moment, "yea?"**

**Sora frowned, "You said ..._them_?" Sora's eyebrows furrowed, someone else?**

**Cloud nodded, "Oh, yea. They were in a car accident. Tiffa and Rinoa." **

**"Rinoa?" Sora cursed himself, why couldn't he just listen, rather then always prying deeper?**

**"Tifa's cousin." Cloud shifted on the floor.**

**Sora sat there taking in everything Cloud said. He looked from the blonde's blue orbs to the floor, "I'm sorry." **

**Cloud shook his head, "Don't be." He softly half smiled, "Thank you for listening to me."**

**"Your welcome, I'm your friend, if you need to talk about something you can with me." Sora nodded, a sad expression on his face.**

**Cloud nodded, "Well Sora?"**

**"Yea?" Sora eyed Cloud nervously.**

**"I want you to know you can trust me, with anything." Cloud stated calmly, but firmly.**

**Sora nodded, why wouldn't I? After you've told me so much that's happened to you. Sora frowned, Cloud was so calm when he talked about what happened, almost like he accepted it, but how can anyone accept something so unfair! Sora adverted his eyes from Cloud looking down to his cards. I must seem so dumb, the only thing I could offer is playing a game. All I have is school, I'm not even old enough to go into a bar. I couldn't go anywhere with Cloud, not anywhere he'd want to go. I haven't been through anything like that, it's so sad, how could I even imagine to relate? He's been through so much, no wonder he always seemed so distant. He lost a close friend. **

**Cloud frowned, "What's wrong?"**

**Sora looked from Cloud, shifting himself on the carpet, "What do you mean?"**

**"You seemed upset about something, when you got off the phone with Riku."**

**Sora shrugged, "He rushed me off the phone."**

**"How was he during school?" Cloud questioned.**

**"He didn't act different, though he's been hanging out with Tidus a lot lately."**

**"Yeah, I noticed he was at the house when I returned from dropping you off." Cloud quietly stated. He started to twirl his fingers around each other, playing with something that wasn't there.**

**Sora nodded, "Yeah I didn't see him the rest of the weekend, he even left his clothes here." He motioned with his hand towards the backpack sitting by the door.**

**"I was going to drop it off today, but I don't think...." Sora frowned, as he stared intently at the backpack, "I don't think he wants to see me." **

**Cloud looked from the backpack to Sora, "Did you two have a fight?" **

**Sora looked almost pitiful, his head lowered, cinnamon hair falling in front of his face.**

**"No, we didn't even have a fight, he just suddenly started avoiding me." since Friday.**

**"I'm sure he'd like to see you." Cloud put enthusiasm in his statement. **

**Sora only continued to look at his lap, some how I think he wouldn't.**

**Cloud moved closer to Sora, seating himself directly in front of him. He reached over to Sora's chin, lifting it with his smooth fingers. **

**Sora came to eye contact with the other, blushing slightly.**

**Cloud kept hold of the other's face, while his expression softened to a gentle plea, "Sora, it'll be alright. I'll be here for you, always." Cloud stated, saying each word softly, with a smile following the promise.**

**Sora only nodded to agree, to accept. Then he felt the other remove his fingers from under his chin. Sora continued to keep his contact with the other's eyes, he could feel himself coming to ease. But he also felt himself searching aim-fully through Cloud's eyes. Searching for more of the comfort he felt looking into them, finding a trace of sorrow in them. Feeling the sincerity within the blue orbs, finding unsurety as well. He dove in the pool, feeling naked under the other, but feeling secure. **

**"Sora... I.." Cloud started.**

**Sora was pulled from the other's eyes, and quickly adverted his eyes, a soft "hmf?" came from him. **

**Cloud let out a light chuckle, "You look so pitiful."**

**Sora shot his sight back to him, "Hey!" he protested, "that's not very nice!" **

**"It's not a bad thing." Cloud reached over to ruffle the other's hair, "Did you want to go and drop off his clothes? Maybe you two could talk or something. I'm sure he's not avoiding you."**

**Sora slowly nodded, "I guess so, couldn't hurt to try."**

** Cloud gave Sora a reasuring smile.

* * *

**

**"Oh my GOSH!" the taller brunette jumped excitedly, "Sora! It's so good to see you!" Yuffie reached for Sora, cradling him between her arms, "I haven't seen you in forever! Your here for Riku? Yes of course let me..." Yuffie dropped her hold on Sora as she came across the taller man at the door, her expression going from pleased to shocked, "Cloud!" She jumped at the name. **

**Sora frowned at her reaction to Cloud, puzzled why she looked surprised to see him. He then looked to Cloud who, in turn, looked to her with no emotion. What the hell? How do they know each other?**

**Yuffie took a small step back, "I'll go...uh" She never took her gaze from Cloud, "I'll go get Riku.." Then with that she was gone.**

**That was strange, I wonder what that was all about? Sora fidgeted under the approaching steps. Riku.**

**"Sora?" Riku questioned, a puzzled expression came to his face at the notice of Cloud. Then he adverted his eyes back to Sora.**

**Sora lifted the backpack he held, "I brought this back for you, I thought you might've needed it?" He almost sounded nervous.**

**Riku lifted a brow, taking the backpack, "Thank you, but you didn't need to bring it, I own more then these clothes."**

**Sora gave a light smile, "Yeah I guess your right." He let a nervous laugh out. Guess you didn't want to see me after all.**

**Riku eyed Sora strangely then gave Cloud a puzzled look, "Where's Tidus?"**

**Cloud lifted a blonde brow, "I don't know."**

**Riku looked to Sora, "Your hanging around Cloud without Tidus?"**

**"Yea? Cloud's my friend." Why does that matter?  
**

**Riku frowned, "huh" He gave Cloud another look over, "Dad will be home pretty soon."**

**Sora frowned, "ok?" What does that have to do with anything? **

**"Give my regards to your father" Cloud stated flatly, lowly. **

**"Certainly." Riku replied. He almost looked like he wanted to say something, but he pierced his lips shut.**

**Sora's frown only deepened. "You know his father?"**

**Riku smirked, then looked past the two, seeing a car coming through the gate. **

**Sora turned to see the silver Porche pull up. A feeling of extreme uneasiness came over him at the sight of the man in the car. Cloud shifted his weight, looking towards the side of the house, to the man who now stood, in front of the car. **

**Sora heard Riku sigh. Not making the uneasiness falter. The man smoothly walked from his car to the three at the door, his dark blue eyes never leaving Cloud.**

**Sora shifted his gaze between the blonde and the platinum haired man. Each held a strong stoic expression.**

**"Hi dad" Riku cut between the two, "Sora dropped off some clothes I left at his house, Cloud gave him a ride."**

**"Hi son" the man quickly glanced to Riku then moved his dark blue eye's to Sora, "It's good to see you Sora."**

**Sora gave a small smile, "Hi, Sir."**

**"Cloud" The man addressed the other with a nod, then began to walk past them towards the door.**

**Cloud frowned, "Sephiroth." He glared at the back of the silver haired man.**

**Sora could only stand and frown at the silent tension, then with the way Cloud glared, hatefully towards Riku's dad. What was all that about? He looked to Riku who gave him a pitiful smile, "Sora, I'll see you later." Riku looked Cloud over one last time, then closed the door.**

**

* * *

**

**"Cloud?" Sora almost didn't want to say anything, seeing how they were silent on the drive back to his house, "Thank you for taking me." Sora eyed his house from the passenger seat. **

**"It's no problem" Cloud replied quickly, rubbing at his fingers once more.**

**Sora frowned, "I'm sorry I didn't mean for you to see Riku's dad or Yuffie, or Riku! I didn't think that maybe you might not wanted to have gone! I'm sorry!" Sora began to apologize quickly, feeling guilty.**

**Cloud looked at him, a puzzled expression, "I don't mind Sora, I wouldn't have offered if I did." **

**"I don't know what it is that's happened between you and them, I don't really know to much about you! What I do know, is just... it's so sad!" Sora started again. He could feel himself spilling out words nervously, he was feeling guilty for making the blonde feel uncomfortable, for not knowing much about him. Also scared, that Cloud would realize just how young and immature he was.**

**"Woah Sora! Take it easy! I thought seeing Riku might help. That maybe what ever happened was a misunderstanding." Cloud inched over to Sora putting a hand on his shoulder, "As far as me, I'm fine, I didn't mean to make you feel bad, I'm sorry." Cloud pulled the other into a hug.**

**Sora began, "I'm sorry, I just don't know what's going on, everywhere I go it's always so confusing to me. I feel like I'm left in the dark. I don't know what that tension was about, I don't know why everybody thinks so badly about people, I don't know why Riku's avoiding me!" Sora continued to voice his frustrations in the other's shoulder, "It's like people are afraid to... break me. To hurt me! I'm not a child, all my friends treat me like I am though! Then you." Sora stopped, pulling from the hug, to face Cloud, "You came, and you trusted me, with your past, with your feelings. Your older then me, but you still wanted to hang out with me. I was just afraid."**

**Cloud held his hands secure on Sora's shoulders, giving Sora his full attention, looking deeply into the other's eyes.**

**Sora broke the connection for only a moment, then he looked back to the other, "I was afraid, that I didn't have anything to offer you. That you'd just see me as a child, and you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." **

**Cloud drew his brows together, a frown set on his face, "Sora... I..."**

**Sora bowed his head, covering his face with a hand, "I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd be so upset." He felt Cloud's fingers under his chin, forcing his eyes to look into his, "I don't know that kind of pain, that sadness, I don't mean to be insensitive."**

**"Sora" Cloud rubbed at the other's cheek, "It's ok, your not insensitive, your.." **

**Sora shook his head, "No! I feel like I am, I'm all worked up over my best friend avoiding me and yours... She.." **

**Cloud shook his head, "Sora, please calm down." **

**Sora pierced his lips, not wanting to make the situation worse then he'd already made it.**

**Cloud gave a soft smile, "Sometimes life has a funny way of connecting people. We're all connected, sometimes we don't even know that we are, or how or why. So when death came, I found reason to move on, to find all my ties, and to press forward. It's sad, I miss those who've passed, but maybe they've already made all their connections in life, maybe they've come to an end. A dead end." A light chuckle came from Cloud at the pun, "So with ties between myself and others, that's what I'm here to find, how exactly I connect with everyone."**

**Sora nodded, though he didn't really understand what Cloud was talking about.**

**Cloud, amused by Sora's lost look, continued, "Think about it this way, your confused. You don't understand what it is between you and your friends. Maybe you haven't found the connection to them. You don't understand why they feel this way or that way, or why they treat you the way they do. Maybe you haven't found the connection to yourself. It's simple really, once you understand that we are all connected." Cloud moved his fingers across Sora's soft cheek, reaching back to the cinnamon strands by his ear, "Like thread, we intertwine each other, we make the connections, even though we may have never met someone, we still lay helplessly chained to them. To everyone."**

**Sora nodded, feeling the other's hand massage through his hair, rolling the strands between his fingers. He was lost, between his recent out burst of frustrations and Cloud's revelations. He could only sit there helplessly numb under Clouds deep sincere eyes, and under the grip of the others strong words.**

**"Sora, I enjoy being with you. Even back to the times I drove you and Tidus around, those past encounters where I saw you, talked with you. I felt our connection, you wouldn't have known why I've felt this pain, this sadness, but you picked up on it. I could tell by the way you always looked at me, you were so concerned. Sora, I've never felt as naked as I do in your eyes. I could feel you tearing past the silence, searching for the reason of my sadness." Cloud continued to stroke at the other's hair, "Even though you've never asked me, till that night. I could see you pry into me, silently. I should be the one to apologize, I saw you try to reach out, but I didn't reach back. I understand what it's like, to want to reach out, but scared to. Not sure if it's something your entitled to do. I understand the pain of wanting to ease someone, to let them know you care. Scared fully of rejection, it's a painful experience."**

**"Rejection.." Sora half nodded, still at lost in the other's words.**

**Cloud gave a firm nod, "Yes, people end up living out of fear of rejection. They let that fear rule over their decisions rather then let their heart lead them. I was once like that, I was so afraid of being rejected I lost my heart, my chance at love, I let it slip between my fingers." Cloud gave a small smile, followed by watery eyes, "I loved somebody once, she was everything to me, I couldn't go without a moment without her in my thoughts."**

**Sora frowned, "Loved? You were in love?" yet another experience I have yet come across.**

**Cloud nodded, his eyes loosing their shine, "I was, but I was terrified of being turned down, to be rejected. To change already such a strong friendship. So I didn't say anything until it was to late."**

**Sora raised a brow, "to late?" Tiffa? He loved her, but he never told her.**

**"Yeah" Cloud nodded, "Sora, I want you to know, that you can trust me." Cloud traced his hand back to Sora's cheek. "I want our connection to be stronger."**

**Sora nodded, _stronger_? **

**Cloud moved closer to Sora, so their faces were just barely out of touch, "I see the way you look at me, I can feel it. Your always searching, Sora I want to help you." Cloud circled his thumb on Sora's cheek, "I will help you find it."**

**Sora sat still, letting the other, play fondly at his face, feeling the other's hot breath on his lips. Sora wanted to know what it felt like, _connection_. So he put a shaky hand on the other's face, feeling the smooth skin below his finger tips, exploring the other with slow strokes. He traced down Cloud's cheek, then back up, bringing his curious finger tips to Cloud's blonde hair, he played fondly with the strands. Letting each finger be swallowed with the hair, he looked to Cloud's lips, licking his own. He nervously moved his fingers down to the lips that hot air came from.**

**"Is this....is" Sora began, his voice nervous, shaky, "Is this _connection_?"**

**Cloud allowed Sora's curious fingers to trace his face, as his fingers mocked that of Sora's, "It's connection, not the type I was talking about. But a different type. This is physical, intimate, connection."**

**Sora looked from the other's lips to the blue welcoming orbs that beckoned to him, "Cloud, I never... done...this."**

**Cloud softly smiled, "Sora, it's ok. You can trust me."**

**Sora nodded, pulling his hand away from Cloud's face, he looked down once more to the inviting lips. Then he felt his whole body ache, want, hunger for the lips that were so close to his. Sora leaned closer to Cloud, tilting his head slightly, closing his eyes softly. Then he felt it, the lips he wanted on his. He felt Cloud move his lips against his, he felt his own lips reacting, pressing themselves against Cloud's. He felt it, his stomach turn, and twist and dance around, he felt scared, he felt his muscles lock up. He felt the blood rush to his face, making him hot and red. He felt clumsy and excited. Then he quickly pulled away, as if he'd burned his mouth, he jerked back, hitting the passenger door with his upper body. His eye's wide, his hand covering his mouth. **

**Cloud moved back fully to his seat, watching the other hesitantly, "Sora?"**

**Sora blushed, "That was my first kiss." **

**Cloud gave a soft smile, "With me, yes."**

**Sora removed his hand from his mouth, "I never kissed anyone before."**

**Cloud frowned, "Sora, it's ok, don't worry. If you didn't like it, you don't have to do it again."**

**Sora sat quietly and unsure.**

**Cloud rubbed at his hair, "I didn't mean to scare you into doing anything you didn't want to do. I'm sorry."  
**

**Sora sat puzzled, "I kissed you!" Oh no he feels bad! **

**"Cloud! I'm... glad it was you." Sora rushed, "I trust you."**

**Cloud took his hand from his hair, he looked a little relieved.**

**Sora continued, "I think I know what you mean by _our_ connection. I feel like I can understand how your feeling without you having to tell me."**

**Cloud nodded, "Sometimes you'll find people who have that connection, just complete awareness of your mood." He let a satisfied smile cross his face, "Just being around someone who is aware of your mood is peaceful just in it's self. Because they already understand. It's easy to loose yourself in them."**

**Sora nodded, glancing quickly at his house.**

**"Come on, I'll walk you to your door." Cloud offered, opening his door.**

**Sora followed, walking in step with Cloud. I can't believe I just kissed him! Did Cloud want me to kiss him? Every thing's just coming out all at once, these feelings. These... _desires_, I wanted to kiss him, even again. Without pulling away. I don't understand, first I was excited seeing Kairi, then I wasn't. Now I go and kiss Cloud? **

**"Sora, try not to worry bout it to much. I'm your friend...right?" Cloud stood by the steps, watching Sora take at the first step.**

**Sora nodded, being at eye level with Cloud.**

**"So I'll help you in anyway I can." Cloud gave Sora a reassuring smile.**

**Sora frowned, guess he didn't care if I kissed him or not. He gave a nod, "Cloud... I.."**

**"I would like to see you again, Sora." Cloud quickly interrupted.**

**Sora blushed, "I would like to see you again too." **

**Cloud nodded, "Good, call me then." Cloud looked over Sora for a silent moment, then with a smile, "Goodbye, Sora." His voice almost hummed.**

**Sora waved his silent goodbye, a smile placed on his face. **

**Sora turned to face his door, his cheeks turned to a dark red.**

**I just had my first kiss. Sora opened the door, walking in quickly. It was with Cloud, he's much older then me. I just had my first kiss with a man. Sora climbed the stairs, heading towards his room. I kissed my friend, he let me kiss him. Sora put fingers to his lips, brushing at them curiously, he closed his bedroom door. He walked past the cards that still lay on the floor, and seated himself on his bed. Sora let a lazy smile crawl to his face, I was scared when I kissed him. But through that, I felt our connection, between our lips. I didn't know what it was at first, but I know now. It was the connection, he opened up a bridge between us. I know he wanted me to kiss him, he was so close, he kept touching me. He wanted me. I kissed someone who _wanted_ me. He knew from the first time he'd saw me, he knew about our connection, he wanted to make it stronger. He could tell I was thinking about him all those times, wondering about him, concerned for him. He never said anything, but neither did I. Was he waiting for me? I was waiting for him. I didn't want to feel...._ rejected_.**

**Sora stretched out on his bed, rubbing absently at his stomach.**

**His eyes are sincere to his emotions. That's how I always knew, by just swimming in your eyes. I saw it in your eyes, you wanted the kiss, you wanted me to do it. I was scared, and you saw it in my eyes, so you comforted me, just by knowing, by _understanding_. **

**Sora let a soft sigh escape from him, he continued to rub at his stomach. His hand reaching under his shirt to trace his bare skin.  
**

**He didn't even get annoyed when I went off on him earlier. He didn't mind listening about my dumb problems with my friends. He even hugged me. He wanted to help me, he's going to help me. **

**Sora felt his body tingle, his stomach light and nervous. He blushed as he felt down his stomach, tracing at the hem of his jeans, dipping his fingers beneath the cloth. He fumbled with the button, opening his pants, giving him access to the skin beneath. **

**Sora let his eyes fall softly shut, as his hand traced beneath his boxers to his hardening member.**

**This is what I wanted, someone to want me, to feel for me. To _need_ me. **

_**"You can trust me." **_

**I do trust you, I know you want me to. Sora wrapped his fingers around his throbbing hardness. Pumping his fist, moving his hand in rhythm to the hardness.**

_**"I would like to see you again."**_

**I need to see you again, I need to feel you again. Sora traced his free hand up the side of his face, twirling his fingers in his hair. I want you to touch me again, to curl your fingers on my skin. Sora let out a low moan, letting his hand work faster around his shaft. **

_**"I'll help you anyway I can."**_

**Help me Cloud, help me. Connect to me, physically, intimately, I want to be intertwined with you.**

**""RING RING""**

**Sora snapped his hand away from himself, sitting up, his eyes wide.**

**""RING RING""**

**A frustrated moan escaped him.  
**

** He ran a hand through his hair, "Hello?"  
**

**"Sora, hi" Came the chipper voice of a female.**

**Sora stood, buttoning his pants, "Kairi?" What did she want?**

**"Yeah, what's up?" her voice sounding to giddy.**

**If you only knew, Sora let out a hesitant laugh, "Nothing, what's up with you?" **

**"Mhh, I was just wondering if you talked to Riku yet?" **

**"Oh, yea... uh." Sora frowned, "Not yet."**

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.  
Clowyamma**


	4. The promise

**Don't own character's that are already owned**

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**The promise**

* * *

**""beep beep beep""**

**"Ugh... ne... ah" a pale hand forced its way past the sheets, slamming down on the beeping machine.**

**Aquarium colored orbs peeked past half closed lashes. He took in a deep breath, letting it escape slowly. His face scrunched to the taste in his mouth. With a grunt he rolled over, facing away from the alarm clock on his night stand, and facing the other body that lie awake next to him. Chocolate eyes watched silently, peeking from the blue sheets that rose to just over his nose. **

**Blinking slowly,"hn..." Vincent's moan came low, yet harsh.**

**Riku replied with a grin,"Good morning."**

**Brown eyes continued to watch silently.**

**Riku frowned,"Can't we still be friends?" **

**Vincent let out a low sigh,"We'll always be friends." His voice was rough. **

**"Even though our relationship's so screwed up?" Riku moaned, rubbing at his sleepy eyes,"I don't mean to keep things bottled up." Riku was silent for a moment, his eyebrows drawn together,"Vincent, I'm not using you to escape." Hurt was well heard in his tone.**

**Vincent let his eyelids fall softly closed, his brows frowning,"Riku... I know you wouldn't ever _use_ me." He opened his eyes, making contact with Riku"but you are escaping, through me."**

**"So your still saying I use you..." Riku's voice was low,"even if that's so, don't you use me then?"**

**Vincent slowly nodded, bringing his hand to the pillow,"Riku, I... I'm sorry"**

**Riku felt his eyes widen, he was taken back by the apology.**

**Vincent let out a sigh,"I didn't mean for this to happen..." He pulled the covers from his face,"for us to use each other, that _way_. I don't want things to be complicated."**

**"We talked about this already, that we weren't going to let things get complicated." Riku protested,"That we would only do this to satisfy each other, that _way_."**

**"I know, no strings attached, but after sharing ourselves with each other..." Vincent sat up, his back against the bed frame.**

**Why is he acting like we're dating?  
"It's not like we had sex." Riku replied, sitting up, facing Vincent.**

**Vincent was silent, the only sound came from the hurt expression in his eyes as he screamed into Riku's aquarium ones.**

**"What?" Riku demanded, nervously.  
Why does he look so... hurt...**

**Vincent's eyes watered,"...I love you."**

**"I love you too!" Riku rushed, then suddenly his eyes widened, his mouth dropped,"...Vince...ent.."  
Oh god.**

**Vincent slowly shook his head,"No, I love you, from the first time I saw you, I loved you."**

**"Vincent... that's not.." Riku started to protest.**

**"Yuffie and I had no one else, but your father took us in." Vincent began.**

**"No!... he promised..." Riku was cut off.**

**"It doesn't matter that he'd promised to do it. He didn't know us, he didn't know _her_." Vincent half smiled"I remember feeling completely lost, confused, hurt... alone. I didn't know what to expect, then I saw you." Vincent moved a strand of brown hair from his face,"You sat there, expectingly, then you stood, walking nervously towards me. A soft, unsure smile spread across your face. You reached out to me, your arms spread, a look of guilt on your face. You were so honest, there was nothing you could've done. I took your offering, and I let you hold me." Vincent let a tear roll down his cheek,"It was nothing that I could ever imagine, I felt it. I knew you were important, I knew that I wanted to always be around you. I knew that I loved you."**

**Riku was silent.**

**"I wanted more then anything to hold you, to kiss you, to show you I love you. For you to feel it." Vincent frowned,"I was happy to have you like that, but it wasn't real, and it was wrong of me to do it. Feeling the way I do towards you." Vincent sighed, his frown turned to a flat line,"I just can't continue doing it anymore, it hurts to much, to know it isn't real. That you don't... love me." Vincent bowed his head, looking from Riku's eyes to the mangled sheets on his lap,"I'm sorry... for letting things get complicated."**

**Riku sat for a moment, in thought to everything Vincent said, his eyes searched curiously over the mangled sheets that covered them both. Complicated? How could he have not told me! Why didn't he tell me before we started this whole thing? **

**""beep beep beep""**

**"Ugh SHUTUP!" Riku yelled, as he slammed his hand down on the alarm clock once more.**

**He felt the other climb from the bed. **

**Riku shivered.  
All those times, every single one of them, he felt for me.**** He climbed from the bed, walking towards the dresser. Pulling from the dresser the clothes he desired, then walked towards the door, swinging it open, then slamming it shut behind him.**

**He walked to the bathroom, slamming the door closed. **

**How could he do it then? Give himself to me, knowing that it wasn't... real?  
He turned on the water to the shower, undressing from his night pants and long sleeve shirt.****  
I'm the one escaping? I'm the one living outside reality? He's been lying to himself the whole time!****  
Riku sighed, a frown placed heavy on his face. He stepped slowly into the shower.****  
It's not like that, Vincent isn't like that, he wouldn't use me like that. ****Though we both used each other like _that._**

**He... loves me.  
How could I use someone who... loves me...****

* * *

"Good morning"**

**"Good morning."****Vincent greeted the silver haired man sitting at the table.**

**"Riku having one of his mornings?" The older man teased.**

**Vincent offered a nervous smile,"Are you hungry, I'll make you something?"**

**Sephiroth placed down the newspaper he held,"Thank you Vincent, but I'm fine, my coffee will do." With that he took a sip from the mug. **

**"What about you, I'll make you something if you'd like?" Sephiroth offered, scooting from the table.**

**"Oh, no it's ok," Vincent waved his hands,"I'll just make some toast."**

**"If you insist," Sephiroth shrugged, scooting back to the table,"how's school?"**

**Vincent pulled some bread from the fridge,"It's alright, still not getting into trouble."**

**Sephiroth smirked"I see, that's good, leaving that to Riku."  
He chuckled,"He certainly doesn't get is foul behavior from me."**

**"Certainly." A light smirk on his face. **

**"So tell me, what keeps you confined to these walls?" The older man carried a knowing tone in his voice.**

**Vincent shivered at the tone,"I... I don't like to go out much that's all."**

**"I know, guess that's how it happens, one son refuses to stay where he sleeps, and the other might as well be a piece of art on the wall." Sephiroth sighed,"Well that's ok, I love to know your safe at home."**

**Vincent turned from the toaster, looking strangely towards the man,"Art on the wall?"**

**Sephiroth let out a laugh,"It's the only thing I could come up with."**

**Vincent nodded,"I see."**

**"It's nice of you to give your sister your room." Sephiroth grinned. **

**Vincent sighed,"Yeah, well..."**

**"Would you mind knocking on the bathroom door, if he takes anymore time we're leaving without him." Sephiroth cut in, glancing at his wrist watch.**

**Vincent nodded, pulling the toast from the toaster, munching on it as he walked from the kitchen. As he passed his room, he felt his body long for the comfort his room provided for him. He came to the bathroom door, standing for a moment, hesitant at first, not wanting to disturb the other.  
**

**Why did I tell him? What would it change... nothing. It would have made no difference if I told him, Riku would never feel the way I do towards him. That's why I told him, it hurts, but I know why. I've already accepted his feelings towards me. He's in need for me to be the same I've been for so long. Someone for him to find comfort in. That's how I love him. Giving him all that he would want from me, though the rest of my body aches for him to have me, it just won't happen. So if he wants to continue this... would it be so bad? Would it change anything if I told him, I can't do this anymore, because it hurts to much to touch him, to hold him, to know it's not real.**

**Vincent munched at his toast as he lightly tapped on the door.**

**If he needed me, I wouldn't pull away, if he needed me to hold him, to kiss him, I will. I'll love him until he finds no more use of me. I will do that, because there's nothing else out there for me. Everything I want I have right here, in this house. Riku, no matter where you go, you'll always come home, and I'll wait for you. Just like all the other times I've waited. You'll always find me, like I found you... expecting. Everything I want, everything I have is nothing at all. Until you find nothing in me, I'll continue to find nothing in you. No matter what it is you want, I'll do it. I'm sorry I've made things so complicated.**

**The bathroom door slowly opened, Riku stood, slouched slightly to the side,"I'm not going to school today." **

**Vincent frowned,"Riku..." His eyes met with Riku's aquarium ones,"What's.." he lifted his pale hand to Riku's bare shoulder. **

**Riku violently jerked from the touch, his eyes wide,"NO! Don't!" Riku protested, backing into the bathroom then slamming the door shut.**

**Vincent kept his stance for only a moment, his hand lingered on the white door. His pale fingers traced the wood to to golden knob that would allow him access. **

**"Boys! Any longer and I'll be late!"**

**At hearing Sephiroth's voice, Vincent allowed his fingers to drop from the door. Then with a soft sigh he turned and walked from the hall. He met eyes with Sephiroth who was standing at the door, his long white coat folded over his bent arm. Sephiroth raised a silver brow.**

**Vincent was quick to his inquiry,"Riku's not feeling well, he said he was going to stay home today." Vincent's voice came low, he rubbed at the side of his pants, letting the crumbs of bread fall from his hands. **

**Sephiroth only shrugged, then turned to walk out the front door. Vincent retrieved the books from the table, then followed the older man. He let his eyes fall to Sephiroth's long silver locks, they swayed gently, with each step he took. He could imagine Riku looking like Sephiroth at his age. If he continued to grow his hair out. He would look exactly like Sephiroth, when he was older. **

**Will you let me watch you grow?**

**"Vincent?" **

**Vincent looked up, as he opened the car door"Yes?" **

**When your older, will you still talk to me?**

**Sephiroth smiled, then crouched down to sit in the car,"Would you like to go to work with me?"**

**Vincent seated himself comfortably, buckling himself. He let his lips pierce in thought.  
Have I really made him that upset? **

**Sephiroth turned the engine, then waited for the gate to open,"I'll write you a note, of course."**

**Vincent shrugged,"Alright, just as long as I'm not in your way."**

**The silver haired man smiled, turning his head to the rear, making his way out of the drive way,"No, don't be ridiculous your never in the way. Actually..." he geared his Porche, going forward,"I thought maybe we could talk today."**

**Vincent nodded,"Of course..." He moved his books from his lap to the back seat.**

**"Yeah, think it's bout time for an update." Sephiroth flatly stated.**

**Vincent nodded, looking out the window, watching them pass the street leading to his school.

* * *

**

**"So, where's Riku then?" **

**Sora frowned, eyeing his peers in the cafeteria. He let a silent shrug answer Tidus, then he returned his attention back to his food. **

**"How do you not know?" Tidus almost sounded annoyed.**

**Sora finished his food in his mouth before answering,"Tidus, I'm not his keeper, I don't know!" Sora snapped, quickly taking another bite of his pizza.****  
It's not like I know _everything _about Riku.  
**

**Tidus shoveled some rice in his mouth, not taking a query eye off Sora. After madly chomping at the rice, Tidus grinned,"Sorry, just was pretty sure you'd know." Tidus took another bite of rice. **

**Sora shrugged,"It's ok..."**

**I hardly know anything anymore. Especially about Riku.**

**"You alright?" The blonde's grin flattened.**

**"Yeah..." Sora frowned. **

**Tidus shifted in his seat, his eyes fell just behind where Sora was sitting. **

**Sora turned to find the source of the blonde's attention, Yuna. She stood a few feet from their table, holding the same silent stare Tidus held for her. **

**"You two look like your look'n at ghosts." He let his voice come just above a whisper. **

**Tidus shook his sight back to Sora,"Eh... What?" **

**"You've got it bad for her?" Sora commented, feeling a smirk cross his face.**

**"Sora..." The blonde shook his head, then softly rubbed at his hair. **

**Sora frowned"What?" **

**"I don't like her, Cloud..." Tidus began, he let a low sigh escape his lips.**

**Cloud! What about Cloud?  
"He use to go out with her!" Sora felt his eyes widen, his voice gave away his surprise.**

**Tidus gave Sora a puzzled look, then shook his head,"No... Cloud knew her older sister."**

**Sora nodded, letting his eyes fall to his pizza"Oh." **

**Tidus poked at the rice with his fork.**

**"Did they... date?" Sora questioned, looking from his pizza, seeing Tidus eyeing his rice thoughtfully.**

**"No, he loved her though." He stated flatly.**

**_Loved?... _Tifa.**

**"Speaking of Cloud, I heard you two have been hanging out," Tidus gave a half smile,"congratulations, usually he doesn't like my friends."**

**Sora raised a curious brow. **

**"Mostly Wakka, for obvious reasons." Tidus grinned wickedly.**

**Sora smiled,"For the alcohol." **

**Tidus nodded"Yeah... when he came home Friday we heard him yell'n at Wakka." He laughed,"At first I thought my dad came home, _Your always here bringing your alcohol. What the hell is your problem? Don't you have drink'n buddies your own age!_" Tidus impersonated Cloud, a grin on his face.**

**"Was he really upset?" Sora frowned.**

**Tidus shook his head,"No, he was just giving Wakka a hard time, he really doesn't care. Just as long as I do it in my house, and I'm safe. You know all that big brother stuff." Tidus chuckled,"Riku and I rushed out of my room, came fly'n down the stairs, just to make sure it was Cloud. Both of us were surprised to see the both of them laughing."**

**"They were laughing?" Sora took another bite of his pizza.**

**Tidus grinned,"Yeah, Cloud was teasing Wakka, saying how he was a bum. The only thing Wakka could come up with was, _Yeah? Your mom's a bum! ya? _" Tidus shrugged,"Actually it was just sad seeing Wakka so shit faced and resorting back to mamma jokes."**

**Sora giggled,"What did Cloud say?"**

**Tidus laughed,"You should've seen it, he just gave Wakka this pitiful expression. Then they started to laugh. Riku and I laughed with them. That's when Cloud noticed us, he became silent after that, back to the same o'le Cloud."**

**"Why?" **

**Tidus shrugged,"Cloud probably doesn't want to be caught laughing? I don't know."  
**

**""Ring"" **

**"Alright.." Tidus gathered his tray"I'll catch you later then."**

**"Later..." Sora gathered his belongings and headed for his next class.  
**

**

* * *

**

**It's not that I used him, I didn't know, how could I be accountable for something that I don't even know?  
I should've known. How could he do this to me? How could he tell me that? It wasn't real, he can't get something from nothing. **

**Riku turned in his bed, finding himself looking towards the empty spot that held Vincent earlier.**

**When we first met, I thought he was younger then me. We were both eleven, but he was much smaller then me. He looked so fragile, I didn't know what to say, but I wanted him to know he could trust me. Vincent's eyes were all puffy, I stood walking towards him, I wasn't sure what to say, or do. So I just hugged him. **

**He let me hold him. He was much smaller then me, fitting perfectly in my arms.**

**I never thought it would be any different then the first time we held each other. It was complete perfect comfort. Just the two of us. We just wanted to help each other, no one asked any more out of each other.**

**How could you love someone, without taking it _there_? Being inside them completely, going as far as you could with each other. If you never taken it that far... how can you love them? **

**""tap tap"" **

**Riku sighed,"Yeah?" I almost forgot Yuffie was here. **

**The silver haired teen turned in his bed, looking to the brown haired girl. **

**She smiled warmly, opening the door further, letting herself in the room,"Hungry?"**

**Riku pulled his body up to a sitting position,"Not really."**

**Yuffie gave a short smile,"You sick?"**

**Riku grinned,"No, just didn't feel like going to school." **

**Yuffie rolled her eyes,"What's up?"**

**Riku shrugged,"Not much."**

**"Well, are you alright?" She questioned impatiently.**

**Riku nodded, giving her a smile.**

**She shrugged,"Well ok."  
The brunette gave a light wave then walked from the room.**

**Riku sighed as he fell back against his bed,"This has to end... Vincent." **

**"Sorry, I thought I had less patients today." Sephiroth sighed, he sat on his black leather chair, near his computer. **

**"It's alright, they had appointments, I'm a walk in." I sat on a brown visitor chair, near his desk.**

**Sephiroth chuckled as he typed a few things on the keyboard, then with a click of the mouse his illuminated screen turned black.**

**"Ok, so.." He rolled his chair over to his desk, then stood,"Let's get to it." He walked towards the tan couch, sitting on it, he patted the cushioned seat next to him,"Come, sit with me." **

**I obeyed, leaving the chair I was firmly sitting in. With a soft thud I melted in the soft couch, he scooted away, giving space between us. I eyed the notebook he held.**

**"How are you feeling?" His voice held concern.**

**"Same as usual. Mediocre." Vincent smirked lightly.**

**"I see.." Sephiroth nodded, a smile on his lips,"How's school work?"**

**"Fine, I turn my assignments in on time." Vincent grinned, for he knew some where in the back of Sephiroth's mind he was cursing Riku.**

**"Is anybody picking on you?" Sephiroth moved his pen to scribble some words down on the notebook.**

**Picking on me? **

**"No, I go unnoticed." **

**"Unnoticed." Sephiroth repeated, unaffected by the word.**

**"So tell me, what's been running through your head lately?"**

**"Homework, home, movies, music... just typical teenage stuff." Vincent shrugged, also love.**

**"Tifa?" **

**Vincent frowned,"Always." **

**"Tell me about it." Sephiroth moved his pen against the paper.**

**Vincent gave a useless shrug"I don't know, she's always there in the back of my mind."**

**"Does she say anything?" His tone curious.**

**"No, I just feel her. She's peaceful." Vincent assured the other.**

**"Peaceful." **

**"It's almost as if she's got her arms around me. Holding me." Vincent ran his fingers on each of his shoulders, holding himself, then letting his hands drop,"She use to always tell me she'd protect me if I was ever in trouble."**

**"Are you in trouble?" **

**"No, I'm not in any kind of trouble..."  
Just sad, lonely, hurting.****  
"I feel her the strongest, when I'm feeling my worst."**

**"Why do you think that is?" Curiosity high in his tone.**

**"I don't know. I guess that's what I imagine needing protection from." Vincent traced his sight over the coffee table in front of them.**

**"From your feelings?" **

**Vincent let his sight fall from the table to the the floor,"I guess.."**

**"Tell my about Yuffie, how's your relationship with her?"**

**"I think it's built off a lot of understanding. I'm not really close to her, but we've been through a lot, so that's what ties us." Vincent trailed his sentence to a low end.**

**"Were you closer to Tifa?" **

**Vincent nodded.**

**"Do you think you'll ever be close to Yuffie, as you were with Tifa?"**

**"No, Tifa took care of me, she was... like a mother. Yuffie's just my sister."**

**"How do you feel about the accident?"**

**Vincent frowned,"How would anyone feel about that kind of thing? It's not fair! She didn't do anything to deserve that fate."**

**"Do you believe in destiny? In fate?" **

**Vincent looked into Sephiroth's blue eyes,"What kind of destiny is it that we have? To struggle through life, our parents died, leaving Tifa the bar they worked so hard to own? Then she dies. If destiny is real, then I don't have much to live before I die." **

**Sephiroth frowned,"Vincent..."**

**"No! I'm not going to listen to anymore of your speeches. It's not going to be alright!" His voice was quick and annoyed, though it still remained low and silent,"I think about death a lot as well, it's not that I want to die... it's just I can't help but think It's my families fate." **

**Sephiroth put a firm hand on Vincent's shoulder,"Your part of my family now. I don't want you to worry." He squeezed assuringly,"I'd rather you thought about better things, I would like to see you out with friends. That's what teenagers do. I know I've said countless times how I'm glad to know your safe at home, but I want you to try and go out." Sephiroth retrieved his hand,"Is that something you would want?"**

**"What I want..."  
Riku... **

**Sephiroth nodded.**

**Vincent let out a low sigh,"I know what I want, but I think it might be out of reach."  
He doesn't want me.****  
"I know the feeling of having something you desire, but also the feeling after it's gone."****  
He always leaves.****  
"I'm not sad when I have my desire in my grasp, but I'm not happy either. It's bittersweet."****  
An illusion of true happiness.**

**A soft sigh came from Sephiroth.**

**"I know.." Vincent continued,"I have so much to be grateful for, and I am." His chocolate eyes met Sephiroth's blue ones. He let his brows draw together,"You've been so kind to me, it's just that... I found something I don't have control over."**

**"With yourself, or something else?" Sephiroth's voice came soft, inquiring. **

**Vincent frowned,"I've been in control of myself for a long time, not getting involved with concerns that aren't mine, keeping my distance from people. Nothing bothers me, no one bothers me..."**

**Except him.**

**"I like it that way, being invisible. I don't bother with any of them at school, they don't interest me. I don't make small talk with strangers, there's no use." Vincent eyed his hands,"Why bother going to make friends, I don't need friends. I don't need to open myself to people who wouldn't understand, I've got what's most important to me already." He let out a soft sigh,"Through everything, through all that I disconcern myself with, I still found something I can't control." He ran a pale hand through his dark hair.**

**"Disconnecting yourself to the world isn't healthy either, even though you say you have everything already, there's always more that the world will reveal. There's so much out there Vincent, you just have to go and get it." The older man's tone filled with optimism. **

**I thought I said I didn't want to hear anymore of your speeches. Vincent frowned.  
"It always leads to the same ending, you telling me to go find friends, to experience what's out there. While I sit here and refuse to."**

**Sephiroth sighed"I know, I know."**

**"Tifa promised me that she would protect me, that I wouldn't have to worry. That we were still a family." Vincent felt his eyes sting,"Family... what is it anyway? A Mother, Father and children? All living happily under one roof?"**

**"Your my family, I don't have to be your real Father to care and love you." Sephiroth assured.**

**"Is your families destiny any better?" Vincent was immediately taken back by what he had just said. He looked with his wide sorry eyes to Sephiroth,"I... I didn't mean to be so careless. I'm sorry."**

**Sephiroth lowered his pen,"No, don't be sorry. For my answer, I don't believe my life has already been planned out. I feel that I make my own decisions, and live with the consequences for my actions. I do not blame destiny for my mistakes, I'm not destined to fail, nor am I to win. The only thing I live by is the moment."**

**"..." Vincent began only to be silenced by his own pierced lips**

**"I can't dwell on yesterday, it's in the past." Sephiroth let his eyes drop from Vincent's brown ones,"There's been times in which I've been completely lost, that I've been depressed... felt complete hopelessness. But, from those times... I've moved on."**

**"Do you think I'm blaming destiny?" Vincent frowned,"I don't blame destiny for taking my parents, my sister. But I don't go looking for things to drown my sorrow."**

**Sephiroth shook his head,"It's not drowning sorrow... It's learning how to move on, to accept and cope."**

**"I've accepted it! I'm not happy about it but I've accepted it!" Vincent let his voice raise slightly.**

**"Alright, so then what keeps you from going out? Making new friends? Vincent your always alone..." Sadness lingered in Sephiroth's voice. **

**I'm not alone, not when I have him.  
Vincent fidgeted, his eyes traced along the walls filled with all the certificates, and plaques that were hung.****  
**

**"How do you live by the moment?" Vincent's voice inquired lowly"How can you live life by the feelings of one moment to the next? What about everything that is left out of the moment?"**

**What if Riku wasn't there? Would I forget him... no.**

**Vincent continued, "Even if you were to make a decision wouldn't you need to think about it thoroughly? Wouldn't you need to think about the outcome of your choice?"  
**

**Sephiroth stiffened,"Vincent... I.." he began, his pen halted in it's movement,"I meant... You have to live with the moments you are given..."**

**"Given?" Vincent eyed Sephiroth intensely,"I thought you didn't believe in destiny... in fate." He felt himself getting excited. **

**Sephiroth frowned.**

**Vincent felt chills from Sephiroth's sad expression. He immediately felt guilty for making the other frown.**

**"Vincent, I don't have all the answers. I try to live my life making choices I can live with. But there are those times in which I am faced with a consequence of my own doing. Those outcomes are far harder to deal with then an outcome I have no control over. My accountability for my own doings is what makes me stronger. I'm not saying make a decision without thought or reason, but rather make a decision you want to make, guided by your feelings. If your not passionate about the way you lead your life then the outcome will be dull, and you'll end up dwelling on the past."**

**Vincent's thoughts spriraled. **

**The choices I have made... are they passionate? Did I really want to tell Riku... knowing he does not feel the same?**

**_I love you_**

**Did I carelessly throw those three words out? I watched them fall untouched to the floor. What about our first kiss? Did I do it out of my own want... or did I do it because he needed it? I let things end up this way. This love I have for him is tainted with false expressions, he never loved me as he touched me, kissed me... hugged me.**

**No... it was right of me to tell him. I can't regret telling him. I didn't tell him because he needed to hear it, I told him because I needed to say it. I wanted to say it. I knew from the start of those three words, he would not have returned them. Not the way I've said them to him. **

**_I love you too!_**

**No Riku, you don't _love _me as I love you.**

**"I know the feeling of regretting a decision," Sephiroth continued,"It doesn't get easier, admitting to your faults, dealing with what you've chosen..." He let a sigh escape him,"However, you must not dwell, you have to move on, you have to live past it. The same goes for things you have no control over." Sephiroth reached over to Vincent, putting his hand lightly on Vincent's shoulder,"It's not for you to dwell over, you had no control over your sister's death."**

**Vincent felt his eyes sting"I know..."  
But it's still not fair, neither of them deserved to die, Tifa, Rinoa... _Her._****  
They were going somewhere... where were they going? To see somebody... **

**I was home with Yuffie when they came to the door. Two police officers, there stoic expressions set firmly on their faces. We were taken to the hospital. At first I didn't know what to expect, why are we here? We were told to wait in the lobby. So we waited, Yuffie held her arms around herself, her eyes planted sorely on the blue carpet below us. I looked to anybody and everybody that walked hastily this way or that. I almost felt a cold chill as I saw a man walk up to me, his blue outfit, covered with blood, his silver hair tied back, through his bangs I saw his unsure eyes look over me, then to my sister. **

**I knew without him having to tell me. Tifa was dead. **

**He crouched down in front of us, a frown on his face.  
_I'm sorry, but Tifa... didn't make it. _**

**Yuffie began to cry at the words, I continued to look deep into his eyes... waiting for him to tell me she was fine._  
_**

**_Rinoa died at the accident site, Tifa was taken here, she fought hard but she died shortly after I began to work on her. She wasn't wearing her seat belt, she flew through the window._**

**Vincent remembered the words, bringing with them the feelings of first hearing them. **

**_Dead, didn't make it, strong, fight, died, accident._**

**_I was able to help the other, she's stable now. She won't wake up for a while... her._**

**The police officers took us to the kids orphanage. We kept to ourselves, not talking with anyone. No one but the adults knew our names. Then one day the doctor came, in his hand he held a bag. **

**_Come.. would you like to come with me? take care of you... have a son your age... play... It's going to be ok... I'll take care of you... I know... loosing a loved one... Come... son is... age... family... going to be alright... Riku... you... protect... I promise._**

**He filled the bag with the few clothes we could keep from our once home. Yuffie was the first to agree. I was unsure, scared and confused... he was talking but I didn't hear him. Then he knelt down to me and looked into my eyes.**

**_Stable... promise... she's alright... sleeping... dreaming... Aeris._**

**Then he took my hand and we left. **

**I remember walking through the house, then seeing him. His arms wide open... waiting for me. **

**_son... Riku... you... protect... promise._**

**"Vincent?" Sephiroth inquired. **

**He looked from the floor to the navy blue eyes that watched him curiously. Coming from his thoughts of the past, into the present, he noticed the concerned expression Sephiroth wore.  
**

**"Are you alright?" Sephiroth held his pen idly between his fingers.**

**"Why did you quit?" Vincent quickly asked. **

**"...Quit?" A silver brow rose.**

**Vincent nodded,"One day you just decided to become a psychiatrist?"**

**"Oh.." Sephiroth frowned. **

**Vincent nodded, things seemed a little clearer now.  
"It's because you couldn't face the decisions you had to make being a surgeon. It's because it was either life, or death." His voice seemed distant yet firm.  
**

**Sephiroth's eyes widened, his pen dropped from his hand. **

**It's like his eyes suddenly opened, he could see Sephiroth so clearly, he could see the older man was afraid. **

**"I..." Sephiroth began,"I'm... still a doctor..." His tone was defensive. **

**Vincent frowned at hearing Sephiroth's quick protest,"A psychiatrist, that's a big leap from being a surgeon." His tone was harsh and quick.**

**All these times you've talked to me, guided me, all these times... you've just been...**

**"I'm right, aren't I? Instead of having the pain of living with those kind of outcomes, you chose not to do it anymore." Vincent stood from the tan couch. His eyes focused on Sephiroth's.  
"You've been telling me everything all along, everything you've been trying to tell yourself! About regret, about living with our choices... you haven't coped, you haven't accepted!"**

**Sephiroth stood, rubbing at the wrinkles on his white coat,"Vincent, it's not..."**

**"Yes... Yes it is like that!" He pointed to the older man as he walked around the table, giving himself distance from the taller man.**

**"Vincent calm down..." Sephiroth held up both his hands in defense, his silver brows drew together. **

**"I'm calm, I'm not yelling, I'm not running!" Vincent's heart was fast in his chest.**

**"Why don't we talk about something else, this is about you, not me." Sephiroth explained,"Why don't you tell me what it is you can't control." **

**Vincent rubbed at his maroon shirt, almost as if he was searching for something. His hand ran quickly over his chest, he could feel his heart pounding hard against his chest. **

**Why am I getting this excited? Why is my heart rushing?**

**_Riku... protect... you... promise. _**

**"Vincent?" Sephiroth made an attempt to step closer.**

**"No! Don't!" Vincent protested.**

**"Tell me, say what it is your feeling." The older man pleaded.**

**"I..._ know_... You could hide it from Riku, you could hide it from yourself, it's the same!"**

**"What's the same?" Sephiroth nervously inquired.**

**"You couldn't deal with it, that's why you quit..." Vincent could feel his eyes widen,"I can't believe I didn't see it tell now, it's so obvious..."**

**Sephiroth frowned, his frustration clear in his expression,"What's the same! What are you talking about?"**

**Vincent took a moment to collect himself, letting his heart beat slow down.**

**"Vincent?" The silver haired man stood across from him, his dark eyes pleading for an explanation.**

**Vincent met the dark blue eyes, feeling his brows draw together, as a frown came to his face.  
He let his voice come cool and low, just above a whisper, "You loved _her_..."**

**

* * *

**

**Sora frowned, as he nervously walked towards the brunette placing her books in the locker. He clenched his fists nervously. **

**She shut the locker, turning from it, she jumped from surprise, seeing Sora stand closely in front of her.**

**"I'm sorry, didn't mean to scare you..." Sora began, his voice shook.**

**Her multi colored eyes fidgeted away from him to the floor,"What is it?"**

**Sora smiled,"um, I wanted to ask you something..."**

**She lifted her green and blue eyes to look into Sora's,"What?" Her voice was timid.**

**"Did your sister love Cloud?"**

**Her eyes widened,"What?" **

**Sora frowned, "Was she in love with him?" **

**"Why are you asking me this? Why are you bothering me?" Her voice was shaky,"What business is that of yours? Who do you think you are, asking me these things?" **

**Sora held out his hands,"Yuna... I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to get you so upset, I just..."**

**"Why does everyone think I would know? Nobody would understand, nobody will ever know!" She let a tear drop from her green eye.**

**"Yuna..." He put both his hands on her shoulders.**

**She wiggled from his hands, her brown eyebrows drew to a frown,"Sora, I never thought you could be so careless." A tear fell from her blue eye. **

**Sora was at a loss of words. He only stared helplessly at the girl in front of him, he had caused her to be this upset, all because he was... _careless_.  
"Your right... I'm sorry... I just wanted to know..."**

**Yuna let her eyes drop from Sora, a soft sniffle came from her.**

**"I just thought you would know... If Tifa ever loved Cloud back..." His tone was pitiful, his eyes fell from Yuna to the floor.**

**"...What?" Her voice came as a whisper.**

**Sora shrugged,"Maybe Tifa told you..." He lifted his sight from the floor, to Yuna's puzzled expression.**

**"Why would.. Tifa.." Her mouth dropped open,"how could you..."**

**Sora's eyes widened,"What?"**

**"First your questions... then... you don't even know.." She took a step back from Sora,"Tifa's not my sister..."**

**"She's... not..." Sora frowned,"But I thought Cloud..." **

**Yuna slowly shook her head,"Don't... don't speak to me... don't... I can't believe you... I can't believe you..." She took another step back,"How could you..." **

**Sora took a step towards her, he hesitantly looked around empty halls.  
"Yuna..."**

**"Don't!" She warned,"Sora just leave me alone!" Tears fell from her eyes. Then she turned from him, stepping fast away from him, until she broke into a run. Her pale pink dress flowed against her body, reaching back to where she was running from.**

**"What..." Sora stood, looking down the hallway,"happened." **

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**This chapter was a bit hard for me to write. It took a lot, A LOT, of rewriting, and chop'n and fix'n. So that's why it took so long to post. Thank you for being patient. I do hope you enjoyed. **

**My reviewers:**

**Rali, Irishbrat, Dimonyo-anghel, Raeven, Anonymous...  
**

**Thank you so much for leaving reviews. Hopefully I still have the pleasure of you reading the fic.**

**-Clowyamma **


	5. Rain drops

**I don't own characters that are already owe'nd... kay? **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Rain drops**

**

* * *

**

**"Sora!" **

**Sora halted in his steps, turning to the other walking up to him, "Mr. Leon?" **

**"Listen, I wanted to talk to you about Riku," He let a sigh out, running his hand quickly up and through his long brown locks, "You have to stop giving Riku your answers, he needs to learn." His hands fell down to his side, "He can't learn from the answers if he doesn't know the questions." His voice was agitated.**

**Sora frowned, taking his sight from the other's gray eyes.**

**"Sorry..."**

**"Don't be sorry, just stop letting him use you." His words came quick.**

**Sora shot his eyes to Leon's, "He's not using me!" He defended. **

**Leon frowned, "Whatever." He shifted his weight, bringing his arms across his chest once more.**

**Sora looked from the other to down the hall, seeing the doors that led outside.**

**"We use to live together.." Leon lowly stated.**

**"What?" Sora frowned.**

**"I know that you've been hanging around him lately." He stated flatly.**

**"Cloud...?" Sora fidgeted, putting his hands in his pockets.**

**"A lot has happened since then." He quickly glanced to the double doors, "You think you know someone so well, then you find out you know nothing at all about them." His eyes came back to Sora's. "One day they just wake up and you don't know who they are." **

**Sora's brows drew together, his eyes questioned further into Leon's.**

**"It doesn't take a whole lot to change a person. Be careful who you put your trust into." **

**"..." Sora began to say something, anything but nothing came out. His mouth open, in attempt to free any words that could escape him, however only breath came from his parted lips. Sora bowed his head, looking to the other's black boots. **

**Leon sighed, "I'll let you go, but don't let Riku cheat off you anymore. Next time I'll give you detention. Ok?"**

**Sora nodded, "Yes sir."**

**"See you tomorrow." With that the taller, older man walked from Sora.**

**What? Does he think that I don't know Riku? I know him, I've known him since I was little. I think I know almost everything about him by now! Sora began walking towards the double doors. Does he think that we've just met or something? He's _using _me? Give me a break, Riku's not a bully, and he would never use me! **

**He pushed passed the doors, taking his first steps outside.**

**I just don't know why he's avoiding me. He wasn't even pleased that I brought back his clothes. He almost seemed annoyed that I brought them, or was he annoyed to see Cloud? **

**The air smelled of rain, while the clouds that filled the sky threatened it. The sun hid behind the thick gray clouds, that casted a dark shadow over the ground. Sora slowly walked down the steps of the school, his face was dark with the ground around him.**

**Yuna. **

**Sora frowned, at the sudden remembrance. What was with her? What was with me? I should've known that she would've felt bad about her sister's death. That was careless, she was right.**

_**"Tifa's not my sister..." **_

**Is she not related to her? Tidus said sister... right? Maybe he meant friend or something. **

**"Sora?" **

**Sora halted, once more, and turned to greet the blonde haired man. **

**"Cloud!" A smile came to him.**

**"Hey, you walked right past me, what's up?" He sounded concerned.**

**Sora frowned, "I did?" Then came a light laugh, "Oh! I didn't even notice, sorry!"**

**Cloud grinned, "It's alright, you must've been lost in your thoughts." **

**A light shrug, "Yeah, guess so. What are you do'n here?" **

**Cloud eyed the school, then back to Sora, "I'm pick'n you up..." a smirk curved Cloud's lips.  
**

**"Oh.." Sora felt his face flush.**

**

* * *

**

**The ride was quiet, just like the rest of the day. Sephiroth made no attempt taking the session any further then it went. Nor did he hardly say any words after the session. Instead he drove home in silence, his brows drawn together, with a heavy frown pulling at his face. **

**Vincent frowned along with the other. His thoughts were scattered and loud. His head was pounding, all he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and sleep.**

**My file... I've never seen it. I wonder what it says in it. What kind of thing's his written, I wonder what kind of things he finds in me. This whole psychology front, his profession is all one big lie. A mask, he's miserable, he should go see a shrink, not me. Maybe it was a mistake agreeing to see him. Though I didn't want to see anybody else. He's my guardian and my psychiatrist, would it have been better to see somebody else? **

**All those times I've sat in his office, talked endlessly about this and that. I never thought about why he was in that office as well. I never realized it, but it's so clear now. He fought so hard to save her, to keep her... he loved her. **

**Vincent sighed, he noted the quick glance from the older man. **

**The promise, to a dying woman, to look after us. To look after those who were left behind. **

_**Stable... promise... she's alright... sleeping... dreaming... Aeris.**_

**I saw her while she was _sleeping_, I didn't understand why I couldn't wake her, I tried. I rubbed at her arm, moving it, calling her name. **

_**Aeris!**_

**Sephiroth stood beside me.**

_**She's dreaming, she can't hear you.**_

**I looked at him, asking him if she was ok, her face was bruised and cut. **

_**She's stable.**_

**I remember having to wipe at my eyes my focus was blurry... tears.**

_**They were turning a corner, they were going to fast, they hit some ice. The car slid and hit a pole. Your sister was driving, do you know where they were going? **_

**I remember how slow she was breathing, how her chest barely moved with each breath she inhaled. Her chestnut hair draped over the pillow, it would usually be braided, held by a pink bow. That was her favorite color, pink. The hospital gown was a dull gray, her skin past pale. She looked as if she would never wake. But she did, a few days after I came to see her. During the few days Yuffie and I were staying at the orphanage. We didn't know until after Sephiroth adopted us, that she was awake. **

_**She's alright, she asks about you, I've promised her both of you were safe and taken care of. I promised her I'd see to it. She'll get better.**_

**Vincent watched the darkened streets pass, he let his eyes close, they were drawing near to their home. **

**Sephiroth promised Aeris that we would be alright, so she could concentrate on recovering. He brought us to see her, it was the last time. It was around two weeks after the accident, a week after she had waken from her coma. He told us she was going to be fine, that she was gaining more strength each day. **

_**Vincent...**_

**Her voice was light and fragile, though her eyes were strong, she said my name as if it was relief to her.**

_**Vincent, you must know how much your sister loves you. **_

**I remember looking to her strangely... Tifa loved me, yes I know. **

_**Vincent... **_

**She called again, reaching a hesitant hand to my face. **

_**Don't run from this... Vincent... don't run...**_

**Run?  
Vincent rubbed at his head, thinking about that time was causing discomfort there. **

**"Vincent?" **

**Vincent took his eyes from the window to Sephiroth's cobolt ones. **

**Sephiroth allowed a moment to pass before he spoke.**

**Vincent could see out of the corner of his eye, light coming from the window by the front door. They sat silent in front of the house. **

**Sephiroth drew in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "Vincent, love isn't a crime, it's as opposite to bad then anything could be."**

**Vincent eyed him thoughtfully. **

**Love, you know what I was talking about, _love_ is the thing I can't control.**

**"Love is a powerful thing, it could be wonderful, but it also could be painful." The silver haired man shot his eyes from Vincent to the house, "It's not a fairy tale, it's not easy." **

**"Love isn't a crime? It could never be bad, not a fairy tale," Vincent's voice was harsh and low, "What is it that your going on about? Forget all that, nothing is ever easy, why would I think love was? You can't prepare me for anything more then I have already! Do you think I don't know what it is to feel pain? I know this painful love. Just tell me already, that you loved her!" Vincent watched as the other frowned taking his sad eyes back to Vincent's. **

**"I loved her..." The confession came low and cracked, cutting through the air quickly and coldly. **

**

* * *

**

**"Have you seen Leon?" Cloud mused almost to himself.**

**"Mr... Leon..." Sora frowned, "I saw him just before I ran into you."**

**"Hm, then lets check the classroom." Cloud turned to another hallway. **

**"You use to live with him?" Sora questioned, eyeing the tile below them.**

**Cloud gave a nod, "Yeah that was a while back, we had our own place, just a small apartment. That was before... the..."**

**Sora frowned, "The accident?" He completed.**

**"Yeah, things became difficult after that. So I moved back home. Did he say anything to you?"**

**Sora looked from the floor to Cloud's blue concerned eyes, "No..."  
He just said I couldn't trust Riku.****  
"Does he still live there?"**

**"Yeah," Cloud shrugged, "he wants me to move back."**

**"Are you?" Sora walked into the classroom, taking a look around the empty room.**

**Cloud sat down at the desk, running his hands on the surface, "Eventually, but with my parents always out of town, I end up staying with Tidus." **

**"Oh.." Sora watched as the other looked over the class room.**

**"Besides it's not like he needs a roommate, he can afford it by himself. He just wants company." Cloud smirked, as he looked through the drawers of Leon's desk.**

**"I'm sure not any company would do, he probably misses you." Sora sat in his usually seat.**

**"Yeah I know, I miss living with him too." Cloud pulled from the desk a paper and pencil.**

**"How old are you?" Sora blurted, feeling embarrassed, "Oh, I was.. just... curious."**

**Cloud frowned, "Old."**

**Sora smiled, "Ah come on, ya can't be that old." He watched as the other write something on the paper.**

**"I'm twenty-six."**

**"Your not!" Sora rushed.**

**Cloud stopped from writing to look into Sora's eyes, he nodded slowly, "It's true, I'm twenty-six."**

**Sora felt his mouth drop, "No... way." A grin came, shutting his mouth.**

**Cloud shrugged, "Well.." he looked to the black watch on his wrist, "Shall we?"**

**"Not gonna wait for Leon?" Sora frowned. **

**Cloud smirked, "Naw, I've got you."**

**Sora felt a blush run across his face.**

**

* * *

**

**A loud mischievous laugh came from the closed white door in which Vincent began to glare venomously at.  
What the hell is she doing in there? A mental image of Yuffie looking through Vincent's things made him grunt.**

**"Nyah!" A giggle came through the closed door.**

**Alright Yuffie that's enough.**

**Vincent wrapped his heated palm around the knob of the door, he began to turn it. **

_**No! Don't! Just leave me alone!**_

**Vincent froze, his eyes widened.  
That wasn't Yuffie. **

_**No! Don't! You can't tell me this!**_

**Vincent's heart began to race.**

**"You can't hide from me!" Yuffie's teasing rang through Vincent's head.**

_**You can't hide the truth! It will come back... the true... **_

**Vincent pressed foreword, swinging the door open.**

**"What's!..." He let his mouth close shut. All he saw was a slightly annoyed teenager playing a video game.**

**Yuffie eyed him expectingly, "Riku wanted to sleep so he let me bring the game in here."**

**Vincent peeked around the room, his eyes interrogated everything they laid on.**

**"Hey hey! I didn't break anything!" Yuffie quickly protested. **

**"No... it's not that.." Vincent began, "I thought I heard someone else in here." Sounded like...**

**"Whatever." Yuffie returned to the game.**

**Vincent frowned, he walked from his room, closing the door behind him.**

_**You can't forget! **_

**The voice rang through his ears.  
Vincent slowly made his way to Riku's room. He lightly tapped at the door, before letting himself in. Finding Riku on the bed, staring at the ceiling. **

**"Vincent... I've been thinking."**

**Vincent slowly nodded, as he closed and locked the door behind him. **

**Riku stretched his arms to behind his head, crossing them under the silver strands of hair.**

**"Maybe this whole thing was a mistake to began with. Everything you've told me, hasn't done anything but made me feel bad." His brows drew together, his eyes still glued to the ceiling, "To think that all I've done was use you, when you felt... love for me." A hesitant sigh, "It's just not right." His tone was low.**

**Vincent stood near the bed looking to the aquarium eyes that would pay his no mind.**

**"All those times we've held each other, kissed each other, it wasn't on the same level. You did it because you loved me, because you wanted to see me happy, to give me the comfort I needed." Riku paused briefly, licking his lips, "But I did it because I wanted it, not because I wanted to share my love with you. Although.." He smirked, "I did want to share with you, how good it felt to be kissed, to be held." **

**Vincent could feel a frown pulling at his face. **

**"I could go on without holding you or kissing you, I... don't love you, not like you love me. So when we're not doing _that_ I don't feel awkward or weird... it's..." **

**"Meaningless." Vincent's word almost came above a whisper.**

**Riku sighed, taking his eyes from the ceiling to Vincent's, he held an almost pained expression. Riku lifted his body to sit at the edge of the bed, bringing his eyes to the floor.**

**"I didn't think it was when we were doing it. I thought it was comforting, that it was like helping us. But now, that you've grown these feelings towards me, I can only say I've felt the same to when we very first... started." Riku ran a hand through his hair, "Nothings come from this with me, it's still the same, nothings changed... but you."**

**Vincent his eyes began to water.**

**"It's not that it was meaningless, but it won't be the same from now on... we can't do this anymore." He looked from the floor to Vincent, his eyes were tired, he looked pale, "I've been thinking about a lot of things, I know what it is that you've been saying, about escaping through you..." A brief pause, "I didn't really see it as that, I didn't really think about it at all. I just did what felt good. Which was... using you... and avoiding... others. I'm sorry about what I said, about you using me too. It's far from the truth, you've given me so much, and I've only taken it selfishly." Riku took a deep breath, letting it go slowly, "Vincent, for a while I've been feeling tired, anxious, bored, then through that I've felt like I didn't have enough time in my life." Riku frowned, as he lowered his eyes, "Now, I know why, it's because I haven't been spending my time how I wanted to, how I really needed to. I thought all this attention we were giving each other was good, only to find out it did more harm then help anybody. I wish I could take it back. I wouldn't have done this with you, I would've payed more attention to what I really wanted. Which is what I've been avoiding." His voice, came harsh and low, he stood walking slowly towards Vincent, "You should've told me though." He eyed the other harshly, "You can't hide something like that, even through false situations. This whole thing between us... wasn't real." **

**Vincent let a tear spill from his eye, it fell slowly, stopping at his chin. He could feel his heart sink within his chest, his breath frozen in his throat.**

**Riku frowned as he watched the tear fall, "Vincent..." he walked past him, towards the door. **

**"Where... where.." Vincent turned, trying to spit out words his mind was screaming.**

**Riku turned to look at him, "I'm done escaping, I'm done avoiding, I'm done hiding behind you. I need to see Sora."**

**Vincent felt his eyes widen, as his heart stopped. His knees went weak as he fell down to the bed, his hands gripped the edge of the mattress as he watched the other walk from the room.**

**

* * *

**

**"It's pretty dark." Sora commented, a small displeased frown on his face.**

**Cloud gave him a raised brow, "Yeah," he looked to the sky, "but the coming rain has a lot to do with it being so dark." **

**Sora nodded, "Yeah.. It doesn't usually..."**

**"Sora!" Came a chirped voice from behind them. **

**Sora turned towards the school doors.**

**Kairi. **

**The red head quickly took to the stairs, meeting in front of him and Cloud. She gave Cloud a once over, a half smile spread on her face. She meet eyes with Sora, "Sora! I've been meaning to talk to you all day! I just was sooo buuuusy." She exhaled dramatically.**

**Sora raised a brow as he nervously smiled, "Uh.. hi Kairi.." **

**She giggled, as she pulled at her violet tank top.**

**"Um.. this is.." Sora pointed a finger at Cloud.**

**"Cloud, I know, he's..." She smiled, looking over to Cloud.**

**"Uh, Sora...?" Cloud cut in, "I think I'll go get the car.. I'll um... pull up when your done talk'n to her." His voice was low. **

**Sora quickly glanced to Cloud, "Oh... uh.."**

**Cloud gave a light smile, then headed towards the parking lot. **

**Kairi gave a small shrug, "Hey! You have to take me to Riku's, then you could walk me home. I don't plan to stay that late." She gave him a knowing smile, "I thought about it and I think your right, I out'a just talk to him." **

**Sora fidgeted, putting his hands in his pockets, he looked to the gray building behind her. The school looked almost haunting with the dark clouds surrounding it. **

**"Uh.. Sora?" Her voice rang with annoyance.**

**"What!" Sora snapped looking sharply at Kairi, "You don't need me to take you to Riku's house, you know where he lives."**

**"Well yeah, but his family freaks me out, I don't want to be there alone!" Kairi pouted her lips.**

**Sora felt his whole face frown, "What?" **

**"That freak brother of his, and his dad looks like a murderer or something." Kairi shrugged. **

**"Kairi!" Sora could feel his face pale.**

**Kairi gave him a blank stare, "What?"**

**"Vincent isn't a freak!" Sora withdrew his hands from his pockets, fisting them tightly, "And Sephiroth would never murder anybody! He's a doctor! He saves lives!" Sora protested. **

**Kairi frowned, "I thought he wasn't a doctor anymore, didn't he loose his job or something?" She crossed her bare arms across her chest.**

**"No..." Sora paused.  
Wait he... what was he... oh yea.****  
"He's a psychiatrist for..." He paused again, "Wait... why would you care, bad talking Riku's family like that!"**

**Kairi let out a frustrated, "hmpf."**

**Sora felt his expression turn to disgust, "Kairi... I'll see you later." He turned from her, and began walking towards the parking lot. His eyes stayed glued to the dark cement below him.  
I can't believe how she was talking! The things she was saying! What got into her?**

**"Sora!"**

**He heard the surprise in her voice from behind him. He almost turned to confront her once more, but he allowed his feet to pursue the steps they swiftly took.**

**"Sora!" He heard his name called past the roar of the engine, he looked to the black car in front of him.**

**Sora smiled in relief, "Cloud." Sora opened the black door, seating himself with a sigh. He quickly glanced to the school, she was gone.**

**Cloud geared the car in motion, driving hastily from the parking lot. **

**Sora let his head fall back to the seat, his eyes coming across the dark sky above them. Drops of rain hit rhythmically to his window. The sound was comforting to Sora, though the dark sky above him made him nervous, made him... anxious.**

**

* * *

**

**I let the sand fall from the cracks of my fingers.  
It was warm, not like it should be, it should be cold, like the rain that will fall soon.**

**Vincent lifted his sight to the growing darkness in the sky.  
It doesn't usually... get this dark so early. **

**Riku... you're different, your not like your friends, I can see it, the difference. But it is them you'll choose... over me. It is _him _you'll turn your love to. **

**Sora.  
He's such a child Riku, he's not like you... He's not like me. Would you want anybody but me? **

**Vincent eyed the foam that came threatening close to his black boots. The ocean roared in tune with the thunder above him. **

**If I didn't know already that you loved him, I would've been hurt more by you walking out like that.**

_**I'm done hiding behind you. I need to see Sora.**_

**I didn't think you would take it that way, I wasn't attacking you... I was just trying to help you. I want you to be... happy.**

**Vincent felt his eyes sting. He heard the sky above him break apart, then felt the cold drops strike him. He curled his legs to his chest, crossing his arms on them, then burrowing his head between them. **

**So you'll go find Sora, tell him everything, you'll tell him of your true feelings... your desires. You'll even tell him about us. You'll tell him how you pretended it was him instead of me you've been with. I can live with that, I've known of this rejection for a while. I've accepted this fate... this destiny. We've made things worse for each other. Do you think Sora can understand the things _we've _done. Though you've been true, Riku, saving yourself for him. Do you think he can accept the things we've done? Have you damned yourself as I have? It wouldn't make a difference if he'll have you, you'll always be mine. You'll always be my love, my life, you'll even be my death.**

**Vincent felt a pair of warm arms embrace his wet, cold body. They traced along his shoulders to the front of his arms, the presence of the body to his back. Hot tears began to stream down his face, muffled sobs came from between his arms.  
"...Tifa."**

**

* * *

**

**Sora repositioned his weight, he felt Cloud do the same. They sat together, closely on Sora's bed. Neither of them said anything, though their eyes met a few times, almost as if they wanted to say something. **

**Sora frowned, he wanted Cloud to talk to him, like he did before, about everything and anything. He wanted the other to touch him, to feel him. Sora absently glanced to the others lips, a deep blush rushed to his cheeks. He shot his sight from Cloud to the floor. **

**"Sora..." Cloud softly said his name.**

**Sora looked from the floor to Cloud, he could feel his face loosing the blush. His eyes widened, his heart raced within his chest.**

**Cloud softened his eyes, his hand reaching up to Sora's face. He let his fingers caress the other's face.  
"You can trust me."**

**Sora's breath was caught in his throat, a broken moan escaped through his lips. He watched the other smile at his noise, blue orbs moved to the source of the sound. Sora fidgeted under the older mans stare, he licked his lips. Cloud responded by moistening his own, with his pale pink tongue. **

**"I want to kiss you.." Cloud confessed. **

**Sora gave a slow nod, as the older man leaned in, closing the distance between them. He tilted his head, as he felt the other's warm breath on his lips. Closing his eyes he moved forward, coming in contact with Clouds mouth. Cloud began to massage at his lips, bringing his tongue out to lick at them.**

**"Sora!" **

**Sora jumped as if the contact with Cloud burned him. He looked wide eyed, towards the door, his heart was racing, threatening to jump from his chest. Riku stood there wide eyed, his mouth slightly open.  
"Riku...!" Sora stood, his hands came to his chest, pressing on his pounding heart. Sora shot a nervous glance towards Cloud, who stood beside him. He noted the frown and frustrated brows on the blondes face.**

**"Sora..." Riku frowned, he looked to Cloud, his brows drew together in obvious displeasement. His hands clenched together, "Cloud..." He took a few steps back, and ran from the room. **

**"Riku!" Sora called to him, he glanced quickly at Cloud, who continued to stare at the empty door frame. Sora followed after the silver hair boy. He ran out the front door, and into the falling rain. He saw the other running a few feet ahead of him. He tried with all he could to make his legs carry him faster towards the taller boy.**

**"Riku!" He called again, though he knew the other would ignore him just as before.**

**He saw the other rush into the street then back to the side walk, causing Sora to frown in confusion. Then he saw, to late, what it was Riku was avoiding on the sidewalk. Shards of broken glass. Sora's shoes fell on top of the shards, making him slide, and loose his balance. He fell forward with a loud cry, his body falling hard on the wet cement. He could feel the broken glass travel into is body, cutting and scrapping at his flesh. Another cry of pain escaped his clenched teeth. He lifted his head from the cement, as he heard fast feet from ahead close in on him. He felt relief to see Riku was no longer running from him, but running to him.**

**"Sora?" Riku crouched down, his eyes were red.**

**Sora frowned, feeling embarrassed, and worried about Riku. He tried to push his body from the wet cement, though he only fell to the puddle below him.**

**Riku walked from in front of him, to stand his legs on each side of Sora's waist. Crouching down, he wrapped his arms around Sora's body, lifting Sora with ease. Sora blushed as he felt his back come to Riku's chest. Riku held Sora, even well after he was standing, he only tightened his grip as Sora tried to move away.**

**"There's... there's more glass..." Riku's words came slow and broken. Riku walked them from the shards of glass, to the grass that lay beside the sidewalk. He let Sora sit slowly, going down to the grass to the pace Riku's arms allowed him. Sora felt the other sit to the back of him, and saw Riku's panted legs move to each side of his own.**

**"Sora..." Riku started but allowed his voice to drown in the tapping of the rain. He traced along Sora's arm, stopping at the hand. He turned over the hand, exposing the wounded palm. **

**"Riku...?" Sora questioned, looking over his shoulder to see the other concentrating on his palm. He felt Riku dig two fingers in his hand, removing a small shard. Sora winced, "Ehhg!" letting a cry of pain out.**

**"Sorry.." Riku offered as he continued to pull and pluck broken glass from Sora.**

**"Why.. did you.. run?" Sora winced as Riku forced another clear piece from his palm.**

**"I came... to talk." Riku half stated, his words came just above the striking rain. He took Sora's other hand, examining it.**

**Sora frowned, "I.. with Cloud.. uh." **

**Riku removed the few shards from Sora's hand then stood, bringing Sora with him. "Go home... take care of your cuts." Riku lowly commanded. **

**Sora shook his head, "What did you want to talk about?"**

**"Nothing.." Riku took a few steps, making his way from the grass to the sidewalk.**

**Sora followed, "Nothing?" His tone was high, and his word came quick.**

**Riku turned, facing Sora, his eyes looked tired, "Sora..."**

**Sora felt himself getting excited, getting anxious, "Riku! What's going on, why have you been so distant lately! What did I do?" Sora's barrage of questions stumbled out, his tone annoyed and nervous, "What happened? Things weren't all messed up last week, what's going on!" Sora huffed in some air and released it with a grunt. **

**Riku frowned, "Messed up?" His tone was low and calm, making Sora nervous.  
"Wasn't it _Kairi _you were drool'n over Friday? Since when did you and Cloud become so _close_?" **

**"What! It doesn't matter anyway, she likes you!" Sora could feel himself letting go of any control he had left of himself.  
"I'm tired of always being the one who doesn't know what's going on! Everywhere I go it's always something new, or something somebody's hiding!"**

**"Kairi doesn't like me," Riku snapped, "and that's not even what I care about! When did you even get a thing for Cloud?" **

**"I don't know! I... guess since you've been avoiding me!" Sora stated thickly, "It's just that we've been hanging out lately, and... he's just.." Sora took his eyes from Riku's, "I like him.."**

**"You like him?" Riku repeated, "You don't even know him!"**

**"I know him!" Sora argued.**

**"Yeah... right." Riku wiped a silver strand from his face.**

**Sora frowned, "Cloud's nice, and he talks to me, not at me. He would tell me everything, he wouldn't lie to me. He just wants to be my friend, even if he's so much older..." Sora wiped at his wet cheek, "I think he likes me too, he.."**

**"Ugh, Sora!" Riku cut in, "Just stop!" The silver haired boy's face became whitely visible, as a flash of lightening cracked above their heads.**

**"I can trust him." Sora stated lowly, thunder roared through their ears.**

**"Why? Just cause you think he'll tell you everything?" Riku took a step closer to Sora, "How do you know he's not just telling you _anything_?" **

**"Ugh! I don't, your right!" Sora shot back at Riku, "But why do you care anyway? Why should it matter who I like?" **

**Riku bowed his head, "Sora... your so... blind." His words were just barely audible past the wet drops falling fast from the sky. He lifted his sight to the sky, then back to Sora, "I love you." **

**"...What?" Sora repositioned his feet, "...what?" He repeated.**

**"I came to tell you that..." Riku trailed to a stop.**

** Sora's eyes darted from Riku's to the puddle he was standing in, "...Riku..?" **

**"Sora, you've meant so much to me... for such a long time." Riku let a soft sigh come from him, "but it ended up turning out this way... that it was... Cloud." Riku clenched his hands to fists, "Perfect... it's just perfect."**

**"Perfect?" Sora wiped at his face.**

**"I could deal with you having a thing for Kairi." Riku frowned, "But you had to find... Cloud..."**

**Sora felt himself becoming more impatient with each word Riku took, "Riku... What are you talking about!"**

**"Yes, Riku, indulge us please." Came a voice from behind Sora. **

**Sora turned to see Cloud, equally drenched in the rain that struck them. He stood calm, with both hands to his side, his eyes were narrowed on Riku.**

**"Maybe you should explain the connection between us." Cloud crossed his arms across his chest, making his white shirt stretch against his skin. **

**Sora frowned as one word made itself apparent in his head. He looked from Cloud to the wet floor, his brows drew together in thought. He looked to the cement, watching as the rain drops almost moved the ground, he let his ears catch the thunder that roared above him. Then in the mist of everything he heard a soft patting sound, almost a chime, his eyes fell to the source of the sound. He stared endlessly to the broken shards of glass that surrounded him, he lifted his hands to examine his palms. His eyes fell on the wounds, the red fine lines that decorated his hand. He found his eyes to Riku's with an urge to question further. Then he let the word escape his lips, "accident..." **

**"Tell him Riku..." Cloud's word's came sounding like a threat.**

**"Cloud..." Riku began, taking his eyes and locking them on Sora's.  
"Sora..." He paused, "It's..." His brows drew together, a heavy frown, "It's perfect..." His voice barely audible, "Just perfect that it would end this way..." his words came venomously, "Serves _us_ right... Isn't that so, Cloud?" His aquarium eyes shot to Cloud's blue ones.**

**"In the end you get what you deserve... we all do." Riku turned from them, running off in the rain.**

**"Riku!" Sora called after him again, "Ri... Riku!" His cry was broken, and confused.  
You still never explained to me... You never told me...**

**"Sora." Clouds voice came to him quickly.**

**"UHHHH!" Sora reached his hands to his face wiping at it with a swift frustrated motion.  
"Cloud! What's going on! Tell me, everything!"**

**Cloud eyed Sora briefly, "Come on, let's get out of the rain."**

**Sora stepped lightly towards Cloud, a shiver running it's way up his back, leaving goose bumps on his arms. He was starting to feel how cold it was getting.**

**"Your right, Sora.." The statement came from Cloud as if he was unsure about something.  
"The accident is what ties us, Riku and I." **

**Sora frowned, "He knew Tifa?"**

**Cloud bowed his head looking to his feet, "...Aeris."**

**Sora frowned, "Aeris?"**

**"She was everything to me..." He paused to sigh, "She meant so much to me, but... I didn't..."**

**"You... loved... Aeris?" Sora frowned, he looked from the blonde to the sidewalk. His eyes widened, a horrified expression settled on his face, as Sora recalled earlier that day. **

_**"I just thought you would know... If Tifa ever loved Cloud back..." **_

_**"What?" **_

_**"Maybe Tifa told you..." **_

_**"Why would.. Tifa.. how could you... First your questions... then... you don't even know.. Tifa's not my sister..."**_

**Yuna's sister, Aeris.  
**

**Cloud frowned, "I didn't mention Aeris, I wish I could forget."**

**"Forget...?" Sora frowned, "What happened?"**

**Cloud allowed several steps before he spoke again, "They ran over some ice, going to fast, they slid and hit the pole." Cloud took a shaky breath. **

**"Rinoa died instantly, Tifa and Aeris were taken to the hospital..."**

**"The hospital." Sora repeated, his eyes searched over the ground.. Sephiroth. **

**"Sephiroth was their surgeon, Tifa died shortly after he started working on her. Aeris was strong though she wouldn't let him kill her off easily."**

**"Kill her? Cloud!" Sora's voice rose to protest.**

**"Sora!" Cloud cut off Sora, the tone and pitch made Sora uneasy.**

**"Aeris fought death, fought him trying to interfere." Cloud's voice was low and harsh, his steps became quicker. **

**"I was always by her side... and he was always there, with me. Afraid of what she would say about him to me. It doesn't matter though..." Cloud was clenching his hand then unclenching it, his fingers twirled around as if they were playing with something.**

**"I knew, even without her having to tell me, the way she would look at me, her eyes told me everything..." A brief pause, "He was slowly killing her, that's why he was always standing in there with me, looking over my shoulder, eyeing her threateningly." **

**Sora frowned, not being able to believe what he was hearing, he looked at Cloud, who's gaze looked ahead. The blonde's brows furrowed, he looked like he was in complete concentration. **

**"I couldn't do anything, but I told her..." Cloud frowned, "He stood behind me as always, but I didn't care." Cloud wiped at his rain drenched face, "I took her hands into mine, looked deeply into her blue eyes, I remember softly smiling. Everything was perfect, as if time stopped, we were the only ones that were in that room. It was just Aeris and I, both of us endlessly searching into each others eyes, I felt my words fall from my lips, even before I felt my mouth move..." Cloud sighed heavily, "_I love you_. For a tiny moment I felt a warmth wrap itself all over my body, her eyes deepened, there was light all around us. I heard her laughing, I heard her crying, I even heard all the times she was upset, all those memories came flashing through my head. Then as quickly as the moment came, it was sucked away from me as I felt a heavy hand fall to my shoulder. Her hands fell from mine, as I jumped to his cold touch. My eyes.." Cloud wiped once more at his face, "My eyes filled with this horrible stinging pain, my vision became blurry, I couldn't keep my focus on her eyes. Sephiroth pulled at me lightly, he was trying to move me from her side, but I wasn't going to let him. I pushed him away from me. Then I heard this loud noise ringing through my ears, it made me jump, it came so suddenly." Another pause, "It was her... heart... the machine.. she was gone."**

**"Cloud..." Sora began, "Sephiroth... he was trying to save her, he's a doctor that's what he does."**

**"No!" Cloud's protest came quick, "He killed her, he broke our connection! She was content and living in my eyes, then he took me from her, he faltered my hold on her!" Cloud quickly rubbed at his face. **

**"Cloud..." Sora frowned. **

**"Then he had the nerve to say that I needed to let go, that it was time to let go." His words came venomously, "He can't hide the truth, he can't deny what happened, I know what happened! It will come back, the true..."**

**"Cloud... why do you blame Sephiroth, he was her doctor." Sora's tone was low****, they walked to his door.**

**"She was so beautiful, she was so pure, everything about her was like a dream. She had such an aura about her that would fill you with love and warmth every time you were around her." He became silent as he shut the front door, he followed Sora to his room.**

**"Riku.. he never mentioned any of this... neither did Tidus." Sora frowned, as he stood in the middle of his room, allowing his wet drops to fall from him and soak the carpet. **

**"Tidus isn't involved, he knows, but he's not involved.." Cloud frowned, wiping at his forehead, "Riku, wouldn't know, he'd be just like Sephiroth."**

**"What?" Sora frowned, confusion settled on his face.**

**Cloud softened his features, he walked towards Sora, wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, "That's why I feel so connected to you." Cloud rubbed soothingly on the others back, "You have that same aura as Aeris, your not selfish. Your pure."**

**Sora pushed himself from Cloud eyeing him curiously, "Pure?"**

**Cloud pulled Sora back into an embrace, "Yes, you don't have that tainted personality, you don't carry any demons around with you."**

**"Pure..." Sora repeated in the strong embrace of Cloud. His body shivered from the wet clothes, and the cold body that held him.**

**

* * *

Vincent walked slowly through the hall, water dripped from his body leaving a trail behind him. He opened the bathroom, closing it behind him as he walked in. He pulled at his wet clothes, turning the shower on. Steam floated towards him, surrounding his body, and fogging the mirrors. He stepped to the tile, slid the door shut and stood directly under the striking water. His hair cloaked his back, a few strands to his face. He turned the heat higher, making the drops that fell hotter, it burned for only a moment, then his body adjusted to the temperature. He lowered his head looking to the drain that he stood above, watching specks of sand float towards the black holes. **

**I've told myself so many times, this day would come, and came it did. The day you finally would stop running and hiding. You'll talk to Sora, but will you talk to your father? Will you come to know the pain he has, from _love_. This pain I feel, it's the same as Sephiroth's... watching somebody you love so much, go away. Even though both of us never had what we desired, it still hurts to see them go... away. **

**Vincent turned as he heard the sliding door open, he wiped at his wet eyes.  
"Riku.."**

**The silver haired boy stood, a small frown at his face, his eyes red and puffed. **

**Vincent frowned, "Riku..." He called out the others name again. **

**Riku shook his head, silencing Vincent. He stepped slowly, hesitantly into the shower, sliding the door shut behind him. He curled into the embrace Vincent held out for him. **

**Though this is what I want, for you to come to me and I'll give you comfort. This is what we've done for so long. I don't know what hurts more, thinking that you'll always some how be mine, or allowing myself to be yours. **

**This will end, you can't hide the truth. This isn't real. **

_**It will come back... the true... **_

**You can never forget yourself, though you'll try to in me. You can't ever hide your feelings behind mine, they'll break free soon enough. This isn't real. You'll go on, in pain, maybe you'll pretend to forget, you'll build yourself a mask, just like your father. You'll hide behind smiles, you'll paint yourself yellow when all you feel is grey. With each new lie, with everyday you pretend is ok, you dig your own grave. Then what will we have left? Nothing but a silhouette, that once was you, filled with pain.  
"I don't want you to live this way, I'll take your sins if I could, I'd make it all go away."**

**Riku tightened his grip around me. **

**"Riku.." I said his name softly, "You can't live behind all these lies, don't find yourself in the same light as me. I want you to shine."**

**I felt his body shake, heard his breaths shorten, he was crying.**

**"If your not going to hide, if your not going to run... Then you have to stay away from me."  
Cause I'll let you run to me, cause I will shelter you from the truth.**

**He shook his head, burrowing deeper within my neck.**

**"No matter what you do, where you go, you can't ever hide from the truth. You can never run from your memories, your feelings, your desires." I took my hands from him, letting them fall to my side, "You will never be free from the truth." I took his arms from around my waist pushing them away from me.  
"We _all_ can't be weak."****  
I can't take you back, I can't keep doing this. I have to wake up from this dream, you don't... love me. **

**"If your going to get what you desire you have to let some things go." I could feel my eyes water. I felt the warm embrace against my body, I knew I wasn't alone. I walked from the shower, leaving him there. I wrapped a towel around myself, and walked from the bathroom. I stood with my back against the door, my heart was racing, pounding hard against my chest. I heard every word leave my mouth, but it only felt they returned to myself.**

** I walked the few steps to Riku's room, I closed and lock the door behind me. It's a habbit. I finished drying myself, then dressed myself in my night attire. I took a glance around his room, everything was the exact same yet opposite of my room. The house was quiet, but occasionally filled with thunder from the storm outside. I walked towards the door, pulling at my long sleeve shirt, I unlocked it quickly and opened it slowly. I walked comfortably through the dark hallway, passing the bathroom, feeling the warm steam come from the opened door. I walked heavily past my room, the door was closed, I could here my comfort calling me from between the frame and door. I found myself in the front room, looking at the black leather couch that faced the television a few feet away. Large long windows, with black shades, decorated the wall behind the couch. I sat comfortably on the cold embrace of the cushion, I let my body lean to the side, resting on a large silk pillow. I closed my eyes, a light sigh came from my mouth, I heard footsteps approaching me, however I did not open my eyes to the intruder. The cushions moved slightly as the other sat next to me, I could feel his heat generating towards me. I remained silent, and still, as if to fool them of my unawareness.**

"Vincent?"  
I felt my body quiver with the deep voice that cooed my name. I always enjoyed hearing my name come from his mouth. I continued to pay him no mind.

"Have you seen Riku?" His tone came light, and curious, but behind the general question I knew he was frustrated and hurt.

I felt the cushions move, heard him lean closer, then I felt him place his strong warm hand on my shoulder.

"Vincent?" He sounded concerned, but tired.

I let my brows frown with my lips as I was getting ready to answer him.

He squeezed my shoulder gently.

I opened my eyes, turning my head to look at him through the dark room, "He's not here." 

**

* * *

**

_**You can't tell me this! Just leave me alone!**_

_**I know it's hard, but you have to let go.**_

_**NO! Don't! Your so heartless, you let her die, you've killed her!**_

_**I've done my best, she put up a good fight much like Tifa..**_

_**NO! I loved her and you let her die!**_

_**Did you tell her? **_

_**Yes, you saw me, I told her! You let her die!**_

_**Did you tell her when she was alive? **_

_**She was alive... in my eyes...**_

**

* * *

TBC**

**Thank you to my reviewers. Please continue to give me feedback. **

**Thank you, **

**Clowyamma **


	6. Unwanted

  
**Thank you for stick'n in there with me, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**  
**Unwanted **

**

* * *

**

**"Alright, who's here." She walked from behind her desk, to stand in front of it, "Roll call." Her tone pitched at the announcement.**

**Riku sank in his seat, reaching a hand to his forehead, he swore this was the most annoying part of his day. **

**"Riku!" She called at his name annoyed.**

**Nope, never mind... this was.**

**"Pay attention!" She demanded. **

**"Yes, Mrs. Treppe." He answered quickly. **

**She began to call off random names. Riku hid under his hand, that massaged at his temple, ugh woman we're all here! **

**"Pssst!" Came a not-so-low attempt to get his attention. He lowered his hand from his face, meeting gray eyes. His brow raised, inquisitively.**

**Tidus smirked, he always wore that damn smirk. **

**"Hey! Did you want to come over tonight? We both have those bottles to finish off" His smirk broadened.**

**"Tidus, you better be careful, you don't want to end up being a raving alcoholic at fifteen." The comment sounded familiar in Riku's head. **

**Tidus frowned, "eh?"**

**Riku gave a shrug. **

**A grin slowly and firmly spread across the blonde's face, "So what do you say?" **

**Riku let out a low sigh.  
"I don't know..."**

**"Riku!" Her voice struck his ears. **

**The silver haired boy jumped at his name.  
"What!" He snapped out of annoyance.**

**"Riku, I've asked you countless times to please pay attention!" Treppe's annoyance was thick in her words, "It's important for you to answer." She placed her hands to the her hips, "How am I suppose to know your here, if you don't tell me?" Her blonde brows frowned, frustration was clear on her face.**

**"We go through this every time, all the _others_ answer to my calls... but you.." She crossed her arms over her chest, "I have to keep calling for you."**

**Riku sighed heavily.**

**Treppe eyed him intensely, "If you don't want to be here that's ok. It would probably do you a lot of good anyway if you just left." She let her words come slow bringing with them an icy chill that gave Riku goose-bumps. **

**Riku let his eyes drop from the glint of light on her glasses. They fell to Vincent's frightened brown ones. The expression on the other made Riku frown.  
What's he spooked about?**

**"Riku?" Treppe insisted further, "Are you going to stay with the _others_? Or are you going to leave?"**

**Riku frowned, this woman seriously had it out for him.  
What the hell did I do!****  
"Let me ask you this," Riku began, he let his words come strong and confidant, "Do you want me to leave?" He felt his smirk broaden at the fallen stillness in the room.**

**Treppe pushed at her glasses then let her arms cross against her chest, "Yes." **

**Riku stood, gathering his things, with his head held high, equipped with a strange confidant smirk he left the room.  
That was interesting, and I use to have at least some respect for you. I don't know what all that was about, just cause I don't answer to my name, you think you can just tell me to leave? **

**"Riku.." **

**Riku turned to the voice, "Le.. Mr. Leon."  
Great, now I get to have more static, from this guy.**

**"Where are you off to?" His tone was curious, though it was hard to hear through his natural unemotional tone.**

**Riku let his shoulders shrug, looking from Leon to the lockers.  
"I don't know.. Guess around." Riku met Leon's grey eyes.**

**"Why aren't you off to class?" He folded his arms across his chest, bringing his white shirt to stretch across his muscles. **

**"Well, you see..." Riku's tone was sarcastic, "I just got kicked out of there, no point in waltz'n back to where I'm not wanted."**

**A moment of awkward silence past between the two in the hallway, then a displeased grunt came from Leon, stealing the moment just as if it never happened. **

**Riku gave Leon an awaiting expression.**

**"Funny _you_ should say that." Leon's words came just above a whisper, though they struck harshly. **

**Riku let his expression fall to annoyance, "What does that mean?"**

**Leon stared endlessly into Riku's eyes. His face was expressionless, however, Riku noticed the slight displeased frown Leon wore.  
"It means whatever you take from it, though, whatever it is that you get from it, won't be far from the truth." Leon stated, flatly. **

**Riku let his fingers draw to his palm, clenching them and releasing them. His annoyance was building and his tolerance was draining. **

_**

* * *

The... find... dominant... **_

_**No! **_

_**All...can't...**_

_**Don't do this! Leave me alone! **_

_**Find... him... **_

**

* * *

"I still can't believe Treppe was tripp'n out like that." Tidus stated, shoveling some rice in his mouth. **

**Riku shrugged, taking a bite of his pizza.**

**"But hey, don't worry bout it, she's such a tight ass she'd tell us all to leave." He laughed. **

**Riku gave Tidus a small grin, "Yeah your right, but I really don't care anyway."**

**"Riku?" Came a nervous voice from behind the silver haired boy. **

**Riku frowned, turning to see Kairi standing behind him. He let his brow raise, edging for her to talk.**

**"Um, can I talk with you?" She questioned, timidly.**

**Riku let his eyes scan the cafeteria, not landing on anything particular, but moving to avoid looking to Kairi. **

**"Riku?" She called his name once more.**

**"What?" His eyes met hers, "Say what you want to say." His words came quickly. **

**"I um... may I speak with you... alone?" Her words were hesitant.**

**Riku sighed heavily, "Fine!" He rushed, standing from the table, giving Tidus one last look, before he walked with the red head out of the cafeteria.**

**"I thought it was about time I told you something." She said quickly. **

**"What?" Riku walked with her, though he kept his distance and his eyes from her.**

**"That I really like you!" She blurted out. "I mean... I like you..." **

**Riku rolled his eyes to the 'confession'.  
This is all so stupid! Your so Stupid!**

**"Riku?" Her inquiring voice cut through his avoiding her. **

**His eyes quickly met with hers, "Kairi! What kind of shit is that?" **

**Her eyes widened, "Ri...ku?" **

**"What the hell do you think it is your doing? You think I don't see past all that!" He stopped in his footsteps, looking to her intensely, "Do you really think I'm that blind?"**

**"That... wasn't the reaction I was expecting, but, I'm not completely surprised by it." Her words flew from her mouth strong and sure. **

**"Alright, so I don't like you." She shrugged, a smug smile on her face, "But what gave you that idea anyway?"**

**Riku felt his face fill with disgust, "You know, how I feel about Sora." **

**"What would that have to do with me liking you?" She questioned, putting her hands on her hips.**

**"You don't! It's all just a big game to you!" He felt himself getting excited, "Your bored, and spoiled, you haven't anything better to do then play around with Sora!"**

**Kairi frowned, "I'm playing with Sora?" **

**"Your pretending to have a thing for me to get his attention!" **

**"That's stupid," she protested, "How, or, why would I do that to get his attention?"**

**"Ugh! I know what your doing!" Riku clenched his hands.**

**"Alright, so maybe I do know about your stupid little thing for him, and it just so happened I caught him looking my way." She grinned, "So I thought I'd lead him to think I like you, that way he'll always be looking for a way to impress me." She paused briefly, giving Riku a knowing glance, "I just know Sora would pick up my pieces after I tell him how cruel you were, how you let me down so harshly."**

**"Ugh! Your so clueless!" Riku fisted his hands.**

**"No, cause then I would tell him how grateful I was to have him as a friend.." She crossed her arms across her chest, "I will have what you never will."**

**It would take only a mere blink of an eye to miss the reaction, however, Kairi saw the hand coming towards her. His fingers threateningly squeezed her neck, his palm pressed hard against her bare skin, pushing her back to the lockers. **

**"Do you even realize how fucking stupid you are! How meaningless your plotting and plans are! You are so fucking useless!" Riku was inches from her face, "Your whole existence sickens me! I can't stand it, I can't take it anymore!" His shoulders started to shake.**

**Her hands tightly wrapped around his arm, "Your just jealous, you know Sora could never be yours!" She took a few stuttered breaths, scratching at his arm, "I'm sure it will tear your insides up, seeing him follow me like the lost dog that he is!"**

**"Shut up!" Riku tightened his grip on her throat. "Your so fucking stupid! Your so fucking stupid!"**

**She kicked at his legs, a small smile spread across her face, "He's so.. weak. I could... do... anything!" She continued to claw at his arm, "You love him so much, but he's the one who will fall helplessly to _me_." **

**Riku could feel his control slowly returning to him. He reached up, with his other hand, using it to pry his fingers from her throat, she sank to the floor, coughing.  
"How do you think you can control him like that? Your not even involved... you don't know him. Your not important!" **

**"Yes I am!" She protested, rubbing at her neck protectively.**

**"What..." He paused, he felt how useless this question was, "What would make you do that?"**

**She eyed him from the floor, almost as if she were casting a spell on him, her brows frowned as she began to explain.  
"Because I can, because I hate you that much!" **

**"I don't care how you feel about me, why would you do that to Sora?" He asked lowly.**

**"I..." She lowered her eyes from him, "When we were younger..."**

**Riku scrunched his face at the remembrance of growing up with this person in front of him.**

**"You two were always... together, even when I was there, I didn't feel like I ever fit in." Her words came out low, in a attempt to emphasize the sadness that she felt.  
"I tried so hard to go on your little adventures, to build castles, even that stupid raft." She paused briefly, "Had the storm not come, we were going to leave you behind. We were going to have an adventure to ourselves... but.." Her eyes met Riku's, "He wouldn't leave you behind, it's like he... couldn't. I could feel how strong you both were connected, all I wanted was to be apart of it." Her eyes lowered once more, "But after the storm, after our raft was destroyed... everyone changed." **

**"Your the one that changed!" Riku shot at her.**

**She shook her head to deny it, "You two ended up leaving me behind, no matter how much I tried to fit in. The both of you were always... together." A tear fell from her eye, "All I wanted to feel was like I had that same connection as the both of you." A small, unconvincing smile curved her lips, "Now, you would never believe that the three of us use to play together... grew up together..."**

**"I cant believe this.." Riku started, "Your worse then I thought." **

**She shot hateful eyes to his aquarium calm ones, "Your the one that drove me away!" She accused.  
"You couldn't stand to share him! Your the one that made it this way! So I'm only doing what's fair!" She stood, "I'll rip you away from him, I'll show him how cruel and selfish you are!"**

**"I'm cruel and selfish?" His tone was dangerously low, "I never hurt him!" His words were loud. **

_**...you've been avoiding me!**_

**Riku frowned to the words that rang in his head.**

**"You've been keeping him all to yourself! You're afraid to let him go!" She argued. **

**I've been... avoiding him. I did let him go, and he found... "Cloud."**

**"What?" She rushed. **

**Riku shook his head, "He's not going to follow you anymore. He found _him_." His words were calm, "Leave him alone." Then with that he walked from her. **

**Maybe I was selfish too. No... not like her. I'm not like her!**

**"Riku?" **

**Aquarium eyes met gray ones, "Tidus." **

**Tidus frowned, "Where'd Kairi go?"**

**Riku took his eyes from Tidus, "She's not here."**

_**

* * *

We have to find the dominant one. **_

_**No!**_

_**They all can't be...**_

_**Don't do this! Leave me alone!**_

_**Find...him...**_

_**

* * *

**_  
"Alright, in the end, King Edward found out the greatest offense against his kingdom, was himself." Leon paced in front of the chalk board, "Now, who could tell me why that was?" The older man halted his pacing to glance around the room, "Anybody at all?" His brows frowned, crossing his arms on his chest, "Did anybody read this story?" His eyes fell on, "Sora?" 

Sora fidgeted in his desk, "Yes, um.." Blue eyes glanced quickly around the room, then fell back to Leon's grey ones, "Well, if the King was the kingdoms greatest enemy, then wouldn't that mean other kingdoms didn't have enough power to run against the King?"

Leon stood silent for a moment, "I can see how you managed to come to that conclusion, however, that's just the conclusion some might come to if they didn't read the story!" His tone was thick with annoyance.  
Leon eyed Sora heavily, "If you read the story, you would've known King Edward brought the ultimate downfall to his kingdom." Leon continued to pace again, "He didn't fall to any army, nor did he simply gamble it away." A quick pause, "He allowed the destruction to began by taking out the source of life within the kingdom." He ran a hand through his brown locks, "He was a great king once, he loved his people, and protected them." Leon seated himself on top of his desk. "But, love is what corrupted him."

**

* * *

Riku walked through the front door, Vincent following close behind. **

**"Glad to see you home." Sephiroth greeted them at the door.**

**"Hi dad." Riku acknowledged the silver haired man, then walked past him to the living room. **

**He could hear, behind him, some words being exchanged. He sat on the couch, turning the television on. He flipped through the channels, but not paying close attention to what appeared on the television. **

**"Really, she.. did?"  
Vincent's voice caught Riku's attention, he focused more on their conversation.**

**"Just a note."  
Sephiroth's tone was low but Riku caught the few words.**

**"So... it's time.."  
Vincent sounded... sad. **

**"Did.. _him?"_  
Few words came from the question. Sephiroth's tone was low and serious.** ****

Riku turned off the television, getting up, intending to pry into their conversation.  
"Hey! What's going on?" 

**Vincent eyed Riku but made no attempt to say anything. **

**Riku frowned.  
He's not talking to me.**

**Sephiroth pulled at his white coat, "Yuffie's gone." The statement came more like a question. **

**Riku frowned, "She's.. gone?" **

**The older man nodded, "I found a note," Sephiroth pulled out the paper, "It says, Yuffie's gone, and don't worry she didn't leave anything behind." Sephiroth gave a light shrug, "I wouldn't have minded if she left a little mess here or there." He lightly laughed, "I guess that part's for you Vincent, your room should be intact then." **

**Vincent eyed the note in Sephiroth's hand, he let out a soft sigh, "I'm going to my room."  
With that, the brown haired boy walked from them. **

**Riku gave a low grunt, "Hmf."**

**Sephiroth turned to face Riku, "Where were you last night?" **

**Riku frowned, meeting the cobalt eyes, "I was... out." **

**"Where did you go?" The man interrogated further.**

**Riku crossed his arms, "Sora's, then I came home."  
Why do you care?**

**_He's been trying to spend more time with you!  
What? You can't spend time with your father?_**

**Vincent's words rang through his head.  
"Did... you want me.. here?" Riku hesitantly asked, the words came from him strangely. **

**Sephiroth's expression was filled with confusion, "Riku, I..." He let a smile curve his lips, "I'm just trying to keep track of you." **

**Riku frowned, "I'm not always gone." He argued. **

**Sephiroth let his voice come softly, "I don't ever know if your here or not, sometimes I'll see you, then with a blink of an eye, you vanish."**

**"I always come when you call." Riku offered.**

**Sephiroth frowned, "I know, but..." Sephiroth placed a heavy hand on Riku's shoulder, it was cold. He led them to the couch, "I feel like your avoiding me." Sephiroth dragged the other down with him, bringing him closer, letting his arm rest over Riku's shoulder. **

**Riku let his head fall to the other's chest, "I'm not avoiding you..."**

**Sephiroth gently rubbed his fingers on Riku's bare arm, "I've been noticing a few changes."**

**Riku frowned, "Changes..." he repeated. **

**"Have you noticed them as well?" Sephiroth asked in a knowingly tone. His fingers held still their place on Riku's skin.  
"Ever since _he_ showed up."**

**Riku took note of how hard Sephiroth's chest became, how cold his fingers felt on his skin. If he was looking into the other's eyes he would see just how cruel they were. The tone, he had, saying those few words frightened him. He knew immediately who _he _was.**

**"At first I didn't want to think much about his arrival, although, it was more then it seemed to be." Sephiroth continued to rub at Riku's arm.**

**"...Dad.." Riku attempted to move, to look into the other's eyes, however, Sephiroth held him in place.**

**"He hid behind purity and innocence, but I saw past that." His tone carried to Riku's ears venomously.**

**"She did not love him."**

**"Aeris.." **

**Sephiroth's fingers twitched at the name, "I've talked to him so many times, and all those times he's only heard few words and things he'd want me to say." **

**"You've changed since then, since her... death." **

**"I could say anything, that I tried to save her, or try to kill her." Sephiroth's tone was low, hurt, "But no matter what I say, it still won't change the fact that she's gone, and _he_ hates me for it." A pause, "It wouldn't matter what I'd say, the truth would be twisted and ignored."**

**"But you can't hide the truth... won't it come out? Eventually?"**

**"It'd be nice to think that, but who's to say? Nobody has that kind of power, to make someone else see the truth."**

_**

* * *

They can't all be weak, one will be stronger then the rest.**_

_**Don't do this! Leave me alone!**_

_**Find... him.**_  
**

* * *

****"Alright!" Tidus sat up on his bed, "How about a game?" He quickly took a shot of his favorite liqueur.**

Riku sighed placing a hand on his head, "Ok! Ok! Lemmy guess... uh. Truth or dare?" He followed suite with a shot of his brown liqueur. 

**Tidus frowned.**

**"Ok I'll start first!" Riku chuckled, "Truth or dare... pick truth!" He warned. **

**Tidus frowned, giving Riku a blank stare, "You... can't do that!" He poured himself a drink, "I pick Truth!" **

**"How did Wakka become your little goody slave?" Riku attempted to raise an inquisitive brow.**

**Tidus shrugged, downing his shot, puffing out some air, "He's always talk'n to me, tell'n me stuff, I don't know bout this and that." **

**"Ok... so how'd the booze start happening?" Riku took another shot, puffing out his air, much like Tidus.**

**"Oh, I told him I wanted some, so he brought it over, and well I liked it so much he kept bringing me some more. Then we would stay up all night talk'n... well, he would, I'd be on my way to passed out." Tidus chuckled.**

**Riku nodded, "Oh.. truth."**

**Tidus grinned wickedly, "Alright! Um... Why did you decide to come tonight?" **

**Riku eyed him strangely, "Because you invited me."**

**Tidus nodded, "Oh." His eyes shot from Riku's to the floor.**

**Riku let a small smile curl his lips, he poured himself another shot, "Truth... or dare?" **

**Tidus eyed his empty shot glass, "Fuck it... dare."**

**Riku took his shot, "I dare you to..." **

**Tidus moved from his spot, crawling towards Riku. Grey eyes fell into his, his breath came hot on Riku's lips. **

**"Ti...dus.."**

**What are you... what are... **

**Tidus lowered his eyes, looking at Riku's lips. **

**"Riku.. I.. I've.."**

**"Tidus!" Riku pushed at the other, "What are you doing?" His hand fell from the others chest. Riku fought to keep his eyes with the others.**

**"Riku.." Tidus crawled closer to Riku, "I've.. wanted this." **

**Riku moved from the intruder, until his back was to the head board. Tidus crawled closer, shortening the distance between them. **

**"Tidus... think about it, you don't want.. _this_."  
I don't... want this. **

**"Riku... it's been.. so long. I've been keeping this in so long.." Tidus cooed to the other. **

**Riku's face flushed, "Tidus?" Riku placed both hands on the blondes shoulders, keeping him distant.  
"What the hell are you saying!" **

**Tidus frowned, his grey eyes lowered from Riku's, "I want you.." He met Riku's eyes again, stopping his pursuit, to sit at the edge of the bed.**

**Riku sighed, letting his head fall to the head board, his eyes trailed to the window. It was dark, yet the stars still found way past the heavy clouds. There were so many... stars.**

**"I always had this feeling." The blondes words came just above a whisper, "I always knew I wanted to be around you, but whenever Sora would show up, I wanted to get away." Tidus dropped his clear glass to the floor, "I knew that I couldn't compete with him, I didn't want to." **

**Riku frowned, "Tidus?" **

**The blonde shook his head, as if to deny that he was Tidus.**

**"Riku, I've always liked you." **

**"Tidus..." Riku attempted to say more then the other's name, but his lips found themselves closed.**

**"I know what your thinking..." Tidus eyed the other, "It's no secret, you love Sora... but.." The blonde's eyes narrowed, "Why are you hurting... _him_?"**

**Riku's eyes widened, "What?"**

**"It's none of my business, I know, I'm not really involved..." His grey eyes shined, as the filled with water.  
"That's why I can easily accept this fate. Some may put up a fight, about this." A tear rolled from his eye, "But not me, I may not be involved or the least bit important, but I am aware." **

**"Tidus?" Riku frowned, "What are you... talking about?"**

**Tidus shook his head, "It's simple, once you understand that we are all connected.****" A light sigh, "I'm glad I was able to find my connections leading to you. Even though... I wasn't important to you."**

**"Your important to me!" Riku rushed, his hand reached to the others shoulder.  
I don't like how your talking. **

**"No, not enough." Tidus stood, he took one glance to Riku then walked to the door, "I'm.. sorry, I couldn't have been more." Tidus hesitated but then walked from the room, leaving Riku to stare at the empty door frame. **

**"Tidus!" Riku called, "Tidus!" He stood, rushing to the door.  
What... what am I doing here?****  
Riku walked from the room, down the stairs, taking each step slowly.****  
I can't believe I even came, Tidus is so wasted, talking like that.  
Riku made his way towards the door. **

**"Riku..." Came a voice from behind him. **

**Riku frowned, rubbing at his face. He turned to see the taller blonde sitting on the couch.  
"Cloud." **

**The blonde stood, walking towards him.**

**Riku kept his focus on the other, fisting his palms.  
Why did I come! I knew I was going to see... him.**

**"Where's Tidus?" Cloud smoothly looked around, as if he'd find the shorter blonde hiding in the corners of the room.**

**Riku shrugged, keeping his expression cold and uncaring, "He left." **

**Cloud frowned, "Riku?"**

**"What!" Riku snapped. **

**Cloud took a step back, not in fear, just giving them more distance.**

**Riku wobbled, as his body tensed, "Ugh!" He let out a frustrated grunt, "What is it? You've got your revenge on me!" He snapped, "Though I haven't done anything! But what would that matter to you? You'd be satisfied if any of us would suffer as you have!" Riku heard the words escape freely from his lips. He held his stance strong, and sturdy, though he was getting light headed.**

**"What more could you want from me? You've taken all that I ever wanted! You've left nothing for me!"**

**"What about the truth?" Cloud questioned, his tone was almost sarcastic, "You don't know anything Riku! Your so blind! Just like your father!" **

**"Shut up!" Riku warned, putting his hand to the wall, giving himself balance.**

**"You've been so selfish, do you even realize all this time?" Cloud's words came quick and harsh, he took a step closer to Riku, "How long are you going to lie to yourself!"**

**"Ugh" Riku put his hands to his ears, an attempt to block Cloud's words, "Shut up!" Riku yelled, he felt himself sink to the floor.  
"You don't love him! You would never love him! Not as I love him!" Riku felt the other's hands on his waist, pulling him back up.****  
"No! I loved him and you took him from me!" Riku placed his hands on Cloud's arms, trying to push them from him.**

**"Riku.." Cloud's tone was soft, he guided the other to the couch, seating him down gently, at the pace of his arms. **

**Riku felt himself being led by Cloud, he felt an anger rise in him.  
"No! Don't! Just leave me alone!"**

**"Riku!" Cloud's tone was in alarm, as he dodged a punch from Riku.**

**"Why! I didn't do anything! Why did you take him from me! I loved him and you.."**

**"Why are you doing this Riku! Why are you here?" Cloud cut in between Riku's ranting, "Your stuck in your fantasy's. Always ready to admit to anything but reality!"**

**"Shut up! I saw you!" Riku eyed the other hatefully, "You kissed him!"**

**"If he want's this, then let him have it! If you truly love him!" Cloud argued.**

**Riku eyed the other fiercely, "Your distracting him!" **

**Cloud frowned, "Riku..." **

**Riku placed a hand to his head, "No! Your just _using_ him!"**

**"We all use somebody." Cloud's statement came harsh and low.**

**Riku frowned at the comment, then stood, "I'm leaving." He stumbled his way to the door. **

**"Riku," Cloud reached for the other, "I want to take you home."**

**Riku's expression went from blank to confused, "What?" Then he let a heavy frown pull at his face, "NO! How can we have this conversation, have these feelings about each other, then allow ourselves to sit alongside each other without any negative regards for each other!"**

**"No matter how I feel about you, I wouldn't want you to walk in the state your in." Cloud confessed. **

**Riku continued towards the door, clenching his fingers tightly to his palms.  
"Think of me as my father then. That, I'm sure, will have you think otherwise." Riku opened the door.**

**"I see." Cloud's words came low, annoyed, "Then that is how it will be." **

**"That's, exactly how it should be."**

**

* * *

**  
"Love?" Sora frowned, "Isn't love a good thing? How could love corrupt him?"

"Love's a powerful thing, it can bring you much joy, or much pain." Leon let his eyes fall to the floor, "He loved somebody that did not return his love. The more his affection denied him, the more he became obsessed with them. He was King, he was a powerful man, but he still didn't have what he desired." Leon slowly eyed the room, "The refusal tore at his heart, but he kept on pursuing, and he was denied every time." His eyes settled, "He soon found that the one he loved, loved another." ****

_**

* * *

**__**Don't do this! Leave me alone!**_

_**This will end, when we Find him.**_

**

* * *

**

**TBC**

**To my reviewers, thank you. **

**-Clowyamma**


	7. Broken glass

**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

**Broken glass **

**

* * *

**

**  
The halls were crowded, yet all the brunette could focus on was the silver haired boy walking a few feet in front of him. It  
seemed he was stumbling through the hall, but he had enough space to walk in between and keep himself from making contact with anything he was maneuvering through.**

**He tried walking faster, trying to catch the one ahead of him who was oblivious to his pursuit. The faster he seemed to walk, the further the silver haired youth was. **

**He frowned at the annoyance of his failed attempt and in the end he let his voice reach the other.  
"Riku!" He let out another shout for good measure, "Riku!"**

**Silver locks stopped in the rhythmic sway, as the said boy halted in his steps. A slight turn of the head, offering a ear for another shout of his name.**

**Taking the offer, "Riku!"**

**At the name the silver haired boy turned in full, to search out with his green eyes at the source of the sound. **

**The brunette slowed his pace as he closed in on the other.  
"Hey!" He let a lazy smile creep.**

**The other replied with a nod, his mouth formed a tight line.**

**Sora frowned, placing his nervous hands in his pockets. **

**"Sora?" Riku voiced the other's name softly. **

**Sora fidgeted at having his name said in such a way, frowning, "Hey.." His blue eyes fell from Riku's.  
"About... well.. we.." He paused shortly, bringing his eyes to Riku's once again, "About.. that night.."**

**Riku frowned, "It's nothing, don't worry about it. You have Cloud..."**

**Sora bit his bottom lip.**

**"It's not just you and I any longer. You've involved yourself, away from me." Riku's words came flatly. "It can't be helped." His voice was heavy, almost tired, "Just don't worry about it."**

**Sora attempted to say something, anything, but nothing could form or escape his lips. Instead he watched as the other turned from him and walked. He stood there for a while, watching Riku's back, watching his hair sway from the movement of his steps. He was frozen in this moment, unable to move, or breath. Though his heart was pounding madly, threatening to break through his chest. A sudden shiver ran through his arms, down his back. Riku generated such a cold aura, that it lingered, paralyzing the brunette. **

_**You involved yourself, away from me.**_

_**

* * *

**_  
**Sora tapped his fingers lightly on the smooth surface of his desk. He danced them along the wood, as far as his wrist would turn, his arm supported his head, that lay in view of his moving digits. Occasionally a frown would pull at his face, then as soon as it came a firm line flattened his lips once more. He concentrated on the rhythmic motion in which he let his fingers tap at the desk, though as fast as they came to the wood, he'd lighten the impact as to make sure no noise would come from them.**

_**your so blind... I love you.**_

**Was it obvious? Why would I assume anything, do people usually assume somebody loves them? How would I know, you could've told me. Were you... afraid? Why would you be afraid of telling me something like that? **

**"Sora?" **

**The brunette jumped at his name, his head shot from his arm to look into the eyes of the man that stood above him. Grey eyes. "Mr. Leon?" He questioned, his eyes searched around them, finding that they were alone. **

**"How long do you plan on staying here?" He questioned, seating himself on the desk next to Sora's.**

**"Oh.. sorry.. I didn't know class ended." Sora let a light smile crawl it's way on his face. **

**Leon narrowed his eyes, "Yeah, I noticed. Anything wrong?"**

**"Oh, nothing... I just... well I guess I wasn't paying attention." Sora frowned, a guilty expression pulled at his face.**

**"You've been distant lately, whenever I look at you it's either your staring holes into the wall or you've got your head down threatening to fall asleep." His words came quick and agitated.**

**Sora lowered his eyes, "I'm sorry." **

**A light sigh came from the older man, he ran a hand through his hair, moving the strands that lay in his face.  
"Sora..." He paused briefly. **

**At his name he raised his eyes back to Leon's grey ones.**

"You don't have to apologize but I am worried about you. Cid mentioned you weren't paying attention in first period. Even in my class, I thought you loved History?" 

**Sora nodded, "I do, but my mind just seems to go off on it's own, I don't even remember what we did in first period, or even if you were there either." Sora shrugged, "But I'd imagine you were, your always usually there, were you there?"**

**Leon frowned, "Yeah..." The older man eyed Sora, raising a brow.**

**Sora nodded, "Yeah, thought so." He smiled softly, "Your always hanging around in the shop."**

**"You sure nothings wrong?" Leon reached over to feel Sora's head, "Your kind of warm."**

**Sora gave a light shrug, "I don't know, guess my mind's been wearing me out." Sora sneezed. **

**"Do you have a cold? You've been sneezing a lot during class." Leon's words were filled with concern.**

**Sora frowned, a puzzled expression on his face, "I have?" He frowned.**

**"Is that why you weren't at school yesterday?" Leon interrogated. **

**Sora nodded, "Wasn't feeling well."**

**Leon stood, "Well you might as well go home right away, sleep it off." He walked from Sora to the front of the classroom, "Sleep is the best kind of medicine. Especially for someone so young."**

**Sora stood gathering his things, "Thank you."**

**Leon was silent, only letting his eyes trail over Sora's body, then he frowned. "Can anyone drive you home?"**

**"I could call somebody." He eyed Leon, knowing the other would know.**

**Leon nodded, "Cloud?" He reached into his pant's pocket, pulling out a few coins.  
"Here, use this." He dropped the few coins in Sora's awaiting hand. "The office doesn't allow non-staff on their phones."**

**"Yeah, the pay phones are for us." Sora confirmed. He started to turn toward the door, then stopped suddenly.  
"Does... Cloud mention me?" **

**Leon frowned, folding his arms across his chest.**

**Sora blushed, feeling ashamed for asking a dumb question. **

**"He thinks a lot of you and I agree." Leon's words came soft and welcoming, yet low and unsure. **

**Sora met his eyes with Leon's softened grey ones. Feeling the frustrated blush drain, he shoved hands into his pockets, "Thank you.."**

**"Tell me Sora," Leon crossed his arms, "What does it mean to value somebody?"**

**"Value somebody?" Sora frowned. **

**"Please, enlighten me on this." Leon pressed.**

**Sora's blue orbs fell from Leon's, "I guess it means to think about them. Being grateful for having them in your life."**

**Leon nodded, "I see." A frown pulled at the older man's face, "I'd expected none other then that answer, almost word for word." He paused, narrowing his eyes into Sora's, "However, do you think it takes more then that?" Leon sighed, "There's that cheery hallmark answer, but what does value mean? How much effort should we put into valuing the people that mean something to us. Would we reach out to them, making sure for each moment of their life they have the assurance of our guidance, of our helping hand? Or would we smile and only offer as much as it would take to secure ourselves a helping hand?" **

**"Mr... Leon?" Sora fidgeted, "If someone truly valued another, they wouldn't do it just to watch out for themselves, but rather, because that person was important to them." His brows furrowed, "Don't you think so? How could it really be valuing someone if their just planning on using them?"**

**Leon shrug, "It all depends on what value means to you."**

**Sora shook his head, "I believe value doesn't run with selfishness." **

**A long moment of silence passed between them before Sora sighed, killing the awkward moment. **

**"Sora." Leon rushed, startling the young brunette.**

**"Yes?" Sora inquired.**

**"Nothing." He closed the distance between them with a few short steps, he motioned with his hand towards the door, "You should get going."**

**Sora nodded, making his way through the door, he looked back once more, a soft smile on his face, "Sleep's the best medicine, right?"**

**Leon nodded, "Yes, for someone so young."**

**Sora gave a short lived smile as he walked from the classroom, he frowned as soon as he was three steps from Leon. **

**The discussion left Sora feeling uneasy, almost like Leon was trying to draw something out of him, or hint at something. A frown pulled at the brunette's face.**

**Riku.**

**Sora couldn't help the guilty feeling that pulled at his mood. Riku had loved him, the knowledge came with a feeling of warmth that ran a course through Sora's body. But it also brought embarrassment as well. His best friend was in love with him. How could he have not known that Riku felt this way? They were so close, he knows so much about Riku. How could he have not known how the other felt? How much did he not know already? **

**Riku was never about trendy things or popularity, although he was at the tip of everybody's tongue. He was just one of those people who everybody wanted to be around, and even some wanted. Riku always had that kind of attention, and Sora was almost jealous of it. But Riku stayed with Sora, through all that attention, his attention was always around Sora. It's the answer to why he'd never had a girlfriend. **

**Sora walked to the pay phones, eyeing them hesitantly. He wasn't really planning to call anybody. But Leon did give him the change to use the phone. To call for a ride. To call Cloud.**

**It wasn't that he wanted to be the subject of everybody's conversation he just wanted somebody to notice him. Like how some people noticed Riku, in that sort of way. He wanted to be wanted. Sora blushed, like how he wanted Cloud. **

**Tan fingers reached up to the the white phone. His grip was loose but he still held the phone securely. He placed the needed coins in the slot, then hastily ran his fingers across the digits that would connect him with Cloud.**

**Silence. Then the sound of the short ring came and went as he waited for the other to answer.**

**Riku and him always hung out together, during school and after. Any time you'd see Riku you'd see Sora as well, it was just how it was. Just recently.**

**We're important to each other, we value each other. Anything we'd need help going through we'd be able to count on the other for support. If he ever had a problem he'd always come to me, didn't he? I'd never take for granted our friendship, nor would Riku ever use me. We're not selfish, we don't feed ourselves off of each other. We've been friends ever since I can remember, there's no way anything can get between that, not school, Kairi, Tidus, or even...**

**"El..low?" The voice sounded almost annoyed. **

**Sora was startled from his thoughts, "Hey!" Sora rushed, "Hey, it's Sora.."**

**"Hey Sora, you know, I thought you forgotten how to speak." The tone was playful, "Are you still in there?"**

**Sora nodded, then finding there's no way the other could have known that he answered, "Yeah? What're you do'n?"**

**"Waiting for you to come out already!" The other rushed.**

**Sora frowned, "Huh?"**

**"I'm waiting outside for you, can we get it going? It's about to pour out here!"**

**"Oh!" A wide smile spread on Sora's face, "Yeah! I'll be right there!" He pushed the telephone back on it's receiver and started to walk towards the double doors.**

**

* * *

Riku shifted his legs, bringing them out towards the grey waves that inched towards him, teasing to wet the feet, only to quickly roll back towards the large body of water. Riku found himself walking from the school, right after his encounter with Sora. His feet led him to the beach.**

**What would it matter anyway? It's obvious, so obvious. Riku clenched his fingers, forming a fist. Images of Sora ran through his head. He'd like the images to be ones of where the younger one was smiling, was happy. But all that crept to his mind were of times when he noted Sora frowning.**

**Maybe that's all it was, a realization. Riku didn't make Sora happy.  
Riku shook his head, to deny the thought.**

**No, we've been friends forever, been together since I can remember. He'd thought the other would pick up on obvious hints that Riku felt for him. Even times when Riku would slip up and say something revealing the hidden secret. **

_"How did I get you started into all of that?" I inquired.  
If your going to go on blaming me for this mess you better have a good reason._

_"What you said last night. You know bout me liking Kairi. I never thought about it before, about liking somebody before." Sora confessed, taking his eyes from mine._

_Oh God, I think I'm going to be sick. I started that idea that he might actually like her? I thought maybe it wasn't true, that you would deny it. But now you might have just found it to be true for yourself. I've just led you deeper into her game.  
"Well now what?" The words left my mouth before I could stop them._

_"What do you mean?" Sora asked, his eyes wide, and unsure. He stepped closer to me._

_I felt my body involuntarily jump at his question, I watched in horror as he came closer to me. No don't come near me Sora, I'm going to be sick!_

_Then he faltered, he was still for a moment.  
"When's the first time you ever looked at someone and... um" He blushed, and shoved his hands in his pockets._

_The feeling of sickness drowned in my stomach, he looked so innocent. He is innocent. He's so curious.  
"popped one?" I said that with a wide smirk on my face._

_Sora nodded, then looked away from me. He's embarrassed._

_"Years ago" I said, smugly, I'm not embarrassed by natural things like this._

_Sora frowned, then shot his eye's back to me, "Years ago ?" His tone was in utter disbelief._

_I nodded, "about two" I stated to be accurate about the situation. _

_"But you were only fourteen!" Sora protested. His mouth was open in... appall ? _

_"And you were only thirteen!" I rushed, trying not sound completely perverted. Then I realized I'd completely given myself away. I covered my eyes. I can't believe I just told Sora that... he's going to freak, he already was surprised at how 'young' he thought I was. But we weren't young Sora. _

**Not that he completely understood what I've done when I admitted that. But I did cover that incident up with some rubbish about maturing at different ages. Then later that night, you were so confused as to why no one liked Kairi. You continued to walk right into her demented plan. You would've been blind until the very end of it all, until she was done toying with you. You wouldn't have even known she's to heartless to like anyone. She was just jealous of what we have... had. **

**Riku let out a long sigh, he rolled his hand through the soft sand. His gaze fully focused on the in coming waves. I don't even know what we have anymore, is it anything? Do you really not care to see what was obviously right in front of you? Maybe it's not that your blind, you just don't want to see. You found Cloud after all. You just don't want to see me. I can't continue to look at you if you choose to look right past me. So then I'll just be back at the beginning of this whole mess. I'll avoid you. **

**Riku shook his head again.  
"No." The word came simple and low. **

**I'm not going to run away this time! I'll show you Sora, even though it might not be something you want to see, I'll show you.  
Because you have to know.  
I love you.**

**

* * *

"Um... well.." Sora blushed, finding it hard for words to form. **

**Cloud's eyes went from the rain that splattered on the glass window to Sora who sat, fidgeting in the passenger seat.**

**"Cloud..." Sora moved a strand of darkened hair from his face. "About... Aeris."**

**Cloud's lips formed a small smile, "I know, I'm sorry." The blonde offered, "I wasn't trying to keep anything from you."**

**Sora frowned, "Oh, no, I know. You don't have to be sorry."  
But I want to know. I want to see.  
"What was she like?"**

**Cloud let out a soft sigh, his small smile never faltered, "She had beautiful blue eyes, long chestnut hair. She usually kept it in a braid, and she always wore a pale pink dress, it was my favorite on her." He paused, "She was so innocent and pure, she also had a gift. She sensed things in others, she always knew what mood I was in, or if something was bothering me, she'd know what it was. She was very open to people's emotions. Almost like she knew anything and everything on the way humans work. She was a loving person though." A soft smile curved his lips, "If I knew how everybody worked I'd probably be pissed off all the time. We all have our malfunctions, but to see everybody on the course of destruction... I just couldn't deal with it. I couldn't love somebody who was on that kind of road." Cloud took his eyes from Sora's, returning his gaze back to the splattering rain. "Aeris was different though, she still loved us. Even through knowing how selfishly driven people could be, she still had it in her heart to love. That's what makes her so pure, that's why I loved her." His blue orbs turned to Sora's, "That's why I love you."**

**Sora felt his heart skip at the confession. He was loved by Cloud... Cloud loved him. He felt his mouth drop slightly, taking in a sharp breath. **

**Cloud smiled, his features seemed to glow, "You have the same aura has her, you draw me in. I know it's only been a short time since we really started to see each other, but already I feel so close to you." **

**Sora blushed, he was drowning in the deep sincere eyes of the other. He exhaled a breath he didn't note he was holding. His nervous eyes shifted to the front door of his home. Then, after a few moments, his passenger door opened, Cloud stood bent over offering his hand to him. Sora took the hand, with the help of the other he stood from the car. The door closed from behind them. Rain attacked the small brunette, the water plastered his hair to his face. They began to walk side by side to the door. All of this was happening, yet it felt like it was something Sora was watching. His body led Cloud to his room, his eyes watched as the other placed wet hands on Sora's jacket, taking it down from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Cloud, then, removed his rain wet jacket, letting it drop next to Sora's. **

**Every nerve tingled and reacted, sending shivers across Sora's body. He felt himself long, yet shy away from the taller man. Cloud's hands traced the side of his cheeks, wiping the brown strands from his face.**

**"Every moment without you, is nothing at all." Cloud started, "I feel you even when your not around." He brought the other into an embrace, taking his hands down Sora's back to the hem of his shirt. Wet fingers traced the moist skin of Sora's back. **

**Sora let out a shaky breath, The fingers on his back were cold, but he longed for them to stay. He felt the digits dance and twirl on his skin, drawing him to huddle closer into Cloud's chest. **

**"I see your eyes, hear your voice, feel your skin." Cloud continued, "Your perfect. Your just like her, you have this light, much like she had hers."**

**Sora frowned, "Aeris..." He let the name fall helplessly from his lips. He closed his eyes as he nuzzled deeper into the strong chest. **

**Cloud pulled at the shirt, lifting it over Sora's head. Then without a moment of breath he removed his own shirt. "Sora.." He called to the other, his tone was deep, and his call was insecure. He pulled the other back into the embrace, their moist skin pressed against each other.**

**Sora felt a small unsure croak creep up his throat, escaping from his lips, a blush followed.**

**Cloud's expression haltered, as he pushed the brunette away, just far enough for their eyes to meet. A small smile crept to his face, "I won't.." He started, though he let his eyes fall from Sora's, to look at the younger boys chest, then he brought them back up to meet Sora's questionable gaze, "I'll leave?" His tone had an almost pained heaviness, however it also carried a knowing confidence. **

**Sora moved into Cloud once more, wrapping his arms tighter against the other. He let his answer, to the question, come from a slight shake of his head. His eyes focused on the pale pink nipple of the other, his cheeks reddened with embarrassment. He shut his eyes, denying his eyes to seek the other's body.**

**Cloud let his fingers softly dance once again on Sora's bare back, one hand came to play with the wet chestnut strands. **

**Sora let a breath come heavy and hot from his mouth. Having the other's touch on him was sending nervous but pleasurable sensations through his body. He absently clutched the other's soft back, bringing his hands to rub over to the others pants. Fingers dipped curiously between the tightened pants then out to play with the belt that held the clinging cloth on the other. **

**Cloud ran his fingers up the back of Sora's neck stroking, massaging at it before his fingers dived through the wet locks. He let the locks intertwine with his fingers, he clutched and held Sora's head within his hand. The smaller boy rolled his head back to the palm that sent the invitation. Exposing his neck, beckoning silently, yet loudly for the other to take advantage of the bare skin. As wanted, Cloud leaned in, giving the neck a gentle peck. Then he moved from spot to spot, leaving a kiss from below the other's chin to the other's collar bone. Sora felt a wet, warm, tongue probing at his skin, then felt the tongue drag up to his chin. Goose bumps ran across his body, as the tongue lapped at his neck. Sora felt his knees weaken as Cloud began to suck at his ear. A soft moan escaped the smaller boy at the feeling of Cloud's fingers being drawn down his chest to play at his pants. "Sora.." Cloud whispered into the ear his mouth was so close to. Cloud began to move the younger boy, walking him backwards, while nibbling on his ear. **

**Sora felt the back of his thighs hit the bed. Cloud gently pushed the other down on the bed. He was silent as he felt Cloud run his fingers down Sora's stomach, stopping at the button. The blonde looked from the small circle button to Sora's eyes.**

**A light blush came from the brunette, as his eyes met with Cloud's. **

**"Sora.." Cloud cooed to the other, his other hand started to rub at the other's thigh. He let his head fall just above the smaller boys lap. A small grin crawled to the blondes face, as he let his chin fall suggestively on the other's pant's. **

**Sora ran a hand through the other's blonde strands. The chin rubbed at the younger boy, playing with the hardness that was being suffocated by the pants and the other's chin.**

**"Sora.." Cloud stated his name thick with lust, and as deep as he'd ever heard Cloud before. **

**The very mention of his name said in such a way sent a pleasurable chill down his spine. Sora moaned letting himself fall completely into the mattress that supported him. He felt his body lock stiff, but under the touch of Cloud's fingers he felt himself mold to the movements made upon him. His eyes fluttered open, as he realized the pressure of the pants had disappeared, he found himself staring at the man that stood unbuttoning his own pant's. He was entranced with every movement the blonde made. His eyes ran across the other's bare body. He absently ran a hand down to his own member as he eyed Cloud's chest down to his well defined stomach then to the little yellow hairs that trailed down further to Cloud's erect member. Sora felt flushed, as he began to absently stroke himself to the image of the man that stood before him. He ran his free hand through his hair, licking his lips hungrily. The blonde grinned, kneeling himself in front of Sora, taking Sora's hand away from his member. Hot breath tingled and teased the hardness, causing Sora to fill with a hunger of _need_. **

**"Sora.." Cloud whispered, then he took his lips and wrapped it around the other's shaft. His tongue played at the slither of the opening, drawing out a moan from the small brunette. He ran his tongue through and down the other's member, in rhythm to the hand that pumped it. **

**Sora's breath was short and heavy, as pleased moans escaped from his throat. He clenched and ran his hands through the blonde's hair. He felt his body occasionally buck towards the retreating mouth, forcing the other to take his hardened piece again. He felt the other place a heavy hand on Sora's hips, keeping him down as he left the member. Cold air attacked his exposed and wet shaft. Sora's eyes fell open to the change of atmosphere. His blue eyes came heavy to Cloud's, the brunette knew he wore a pleading expression. The expression of somebody who's in lust and in need of more pleasure.**

**"Cloud." Sora called to the blonde. **

**Cloud crawled from his position, laying himself on top of the smaller boy, he pressed soft kisses on the boys neck until he reached his chin. **

**"Sora.." He whispered, once again sending a chill down the brunette's back. **

**Sora smiled softly at the intensity of his name being said. He wrapped his arms around the other's neck, closing the distance between them. He pressed firmly on the other's lips. Massaging at the lips, playing with them, his tongue lapped at the lips, he was met by Cloud's dominant one. His lips parted, giving the tongue entrance into his mouth, the other took at the inside of him instantly. Their tongues swirled and danced with one another, pushing at each other then wrapping around the other. A pleased moan vibrated within the caves of their mouths, causing another moan of pleasure to sound. Sora withdrew his tongue as a smile found it's way to disturb their pursuit on one another.**

**Cloud took two fingers, dipping them into Sora's mouth.**

**Sora sucked at the fingers, letting his tongue play with them fondly. Cloud moved his fingers from Sora's mouth, his hand disappeared from view. Sora let out a gasp as he felt Cloud twirl his wet fingers at his entrance. His eyes shut tightly, as the blonde maneuvered a finger inside Sora, pushing at the inside walls of the brunette. Sora let out a pained moan, making the blonde stop in the motion of his finger.**

**"Sora?" Cloud questioned, his finger rolled inside him softly. **

**Sora opened his eyes, meeting the concerned stare from the older blonde. He took in a shaky breath, the finger began to roll faster inside him. Sora found a firm clutch on the wrinkled sheets they laid on. Cloud pushed the second finger in. **

**Sora moaned, then laid his head down, staring at the dark ceiling above them. His palms were moist, the sheets were hot under his clenching fingers.**

**"Are you.." Cloud began, his fingers moved rhythmically inside the brunette, pushing, pulling, stretching.**

**Sora placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder, holding on to him as Cloud withdrew the fingers. Their eyes met, blue dived into blue, Sora's heart began to pound.  
"I want to connect with you." He heard his lust driven words tear at the silence, confirming the question within Cloud's eyes.  
I'm ready. **

**Cloud positioned himself between Sora, pulling the younger one's legs up from the bed, pushing them against his stomach. With a quick glance into the brunette's eyes, Cloud licked at his own fingers, then once again placed them into Sora. It wasn't as before, he moved the fingers faster, and wider within Sora. The moaning, panting boy could feel as the inside of him was being pushed at by the alien fingers. It was painful but he longed more for the feeling. The fingers tickled at the inside walls as well as push at them harshly. Then then the fingers were gone. Blue orbs peeked from the ceiling to Cloud, the blonde was looking at him, waiting for him. He pushed himself inside of Sora. The brunette lost a breath in his throat at the sudden change. Cloud was slow at the intrusion, pushing in then pulling back from. Sora's head pulled back, pointing his chin towards the ceiling, his eyes locked with the shaking bed post. His back was stiff, with his legs tight against his stomach. Cloud's hands rested on the legs, shaking Sora, with each small thrust. A deep loud moan sounded from the smaller boy as the the blonde pushed deeper. His mouth widened as the other continued to pull from him only to push in deeper. His fingers tightened against the wrinkled sheets, his back faltered, leaving him more flexible. Eyes met the ceiling again as he relaxed his head. He heard fast breaths come from the blonde, he let his eyes fall to the other who was licking at his pale pink lips. Sora flushed, a light smile crawled from his lips. **

**The blonde was beautiful. Cloud's eyes were shut, sometimes tightly but then relaxed, his mouth opened only to close, then a pink tongue would escape to moisten the already wet lips. His brow was glistening with sweat. His breath escaped quickly and was accompanied with pleased moans.**

**Sora rolled his eyes closed, he was soon to loose himself. He let out a loud moan, he heard the blonde call at his name. Then with a fast pulsing he came. He looked once again to Cloud, watching the other smile as he witnessed the white substance ooze from the smaller boy. Sora was flushed, embarrassed from having a witness to such an occurrence. Then he watched as Cloud closed his eyes, rolling his head towards the ceiling, his hands tightened on Sora's legs. His thrusts slowed, and he felt Cloud throbbing inside of him. His shaft maneuvered within him fully lubricated now. After a moment, Cloud returned his eyes to Sora, a small smile crept to his face, he removed himself from Sora slowly. Sora gave another low noise at the absence of Cloud. The brunette's legs dropped from his stomach, as Cloud laid next to Sora. An arm snaked it's way around the smaller boy, pulling his body closer to the blonde. Sora grabbed the blanket, quickly wiped at his semen then discarded the sheet. **

**"Sora.." Cloud's call came tiredly. He wrapped his legs in with the younger boys. His eyes met with Sora's, fingers dived into chestnut colored hair, playing with the strands. **

**Sora felt himself being drawn in completely with the deep blue orbs. He ran his hand over the blondes face. Wiping the blonde strands from the face, rubbing at the forehead that was moist with sweat. His fingers traveled down to the other's pale pink lips. A finger traced the top then the bottom lip. Cloud smiled, then kissed the finger. Sora was pulled closer into Cloud's body, his head between the other's shoulder and neck.  
**

**"Your the purest part of me, I won't let you go, my light." Cloud promised softly. **

**

* * *

Riku strolled from his bedroom towards the bathroom, he'd heard in the hallway the television was on in the front room. He rolled his eyes as it was a sports announcer for some volleyball game. He made it at his destination, and turned on the shower. What he really needed was a nice warm shower. He'd keep that in the front of his mind, pushing the cold rejecting fate in the back of his mind. But it didn't matter, that's how it was, for people like him. Sora was childish, but he'd always look out for his friends, making sure everyone was alright and that everyones needs were kept. Even when it came up to standing up to somebody, for his friends, he would. It didn't matter that Sora looked two years younger then what he actually was, he'd still do it. Riku frowned, Sora was always being taken advantage of, no matter how good he was to people. **

**He lifted his shirt over his head as steam started to form around the bathroom, then he took down his pants. He looked in the cabinet for some towels, however, to his almost knowing confirmed sigh, he found not one. He ran a hand through his silver locks and walked out of the bathroom, in nothing but his boxers. It was a short trip through the hall, past the front door and through the kitchen to the laundry room. There he found some towels folded on top of the dryer. He took the plane white, firmly folded towels and walked them from the laundry room. On the way back he noticed the television was off, and Vincent blankly staring into the black screen. Riku adverted his sight, feeling confused, for the some-what zombie like expression on the other's face. He found the steam floating heavily out of the bathroom and smiled as his skin was greeted by the moist atmosphere inside. He put a towel on the counter for himself and the rest inside the cabinet. He then removed himself from the boxers, kicking them to his pile of dirty clothes. **

**The water was more then welcomed as the temperature was just right, reddening his usual pale skin at the warmth of the droplets. He rubbed at his face then brought his hands to run through his hair. Although his body was fully absorbing this experience, he wore a heavy frown. His thoughts found their way to what was lingering in the back of his mind. **

**Sora was no longer his.  
He knew he shouldn't have acted so cold to the other, when he thought Sora liked Kairi. But his jealousy screamed louder then his heart. He was unable to control himself from pushing the brunette away. **

**I didn't think it'd be that long until you finally figured out how much I love you, I thought you'd find that you loved me as well. I can't believe it worked out this way, your always being manipulated!  
Riku clenched his hand, he stared angrily towards the water drain.**

**Don't you see? I never took advantage of you, I would never manipulate you. You and I are real, Sora, we're not fake with each other. Then Cloud decided to come around, and take you from me.**

He fisted his other hand, his shoulders shook lightly, as he thought of the blonde. 

**You've taken him from me, all your doing is using him to have some sort of sick twisted revenge on us. Your so bent up on believing that my father killed your lover. I've done nothing, but I'm not going to sit back and let you take Sora from me, your distractions will end. He'll see, the truth. I'll show him the truth. **

**Riku shut the luke warm water off and left the shower. He grabbed at his towel and twisted it around his waste. His eyes met the fogged mirror. Only a blur of pale skin and silver hair was reflected.**

_**What about the truth? You don't know anything Riku! Your so blind! Just like your father!**_

**Riku growled angrily at the remembrance of the blondes haste words, he felt his body shudder with rage. The next thing he realized was that his fist was making contact with the mirror that denied a clear visual of his reflection. Glass shattered and punctured his skin. Blood oozed and dripped freely, falling to the pearl sink. **

**The truth, your one to talk.  
Riku directed his words to Cloud, his mind taking no notice of the wounds across his fist.  
Your view on the truth is twisted, you'll manipulate any situation you can, even Sora. What are you doing with Sora? What does he have that you want?**

**The door was being pounded on as Riku finally escaped his mental hold. **

**"Riku! Riku!" The voice rushed, it was loud, and concerned. It was Vincent.**

**Riku sighed as realization of the mess of glass and blood that scattered across the bathroom sink. He could feel inside himself a laughter rising, though his expression remained in the same state as when he punctured the mocking mirror. The laughter sounded through his head, through his body, it was taunting. Words followed the laughter, yet came in sync to it, words that degraded his very own consciousness. **

**I've changed, this rage inside me has sprouted, these violent acts are not my own. This is what love has done to me, it's planted this violent nature in me.**

**"Riku! Open the door!" The voice came threatening. **

**The silver haired boy sat in awe of the scattered glass and splattered blood. His fist was pounding.**

**Vincent, you've been avoiding me. Are you concerned if I'm alright? Even though you've been doing your hardest to avoid me, but I've caught your eyes on me a couple of times. Your pained eyes.  
Laughter sounded once again, hollowing through his mind. **

**I've been careless towards you, heartless. **

**Riku felt himself start to shudder again, his knees began to give in, he slid to the floor. He let himself rest against the wall, he eyed at the door that was being pounded on.**

**"Riku! Dammit! Open the damn door!" The voice came shaky.**

Vincent, don't loose your composure, your strong that way. Don't be weak for me, I don't deserve your faltering over me. Just give me a minute. Let me collect myself.

**"Riku say something!" The pounding was less aggressive as before, the tone was lower then the shouts before.  
"Riku, answer me, are you alright?" The voice was low and shaky, Vincent had stopped pounding on the door.  
"Riku... just... talk to me!" **

**Riku frowned, feeling a few of his muscles jerk to action, he slid up from the floor. Then all to suddenly he unlocked the bathroom door, not even realizing he'd locked it before.**

**The door opened, slowly but almost to quickly. Vincent stood, holding the door knob, his sight laid heavily on Riku's cut hand. Chocolate eyes glanced quickly at the mirror then to Riku's eyes, who found more interest in the floor then the other.  
"Riku.." Vincent took a slow step foreword, his black socked foot caught Riku's attention. **

**Riku's eyes jerked from the floor to the concerned eyes that poured endlessly into his. Vincent, almost hesitantly, took another step towards Riku, he softly kicked the door closed behind him. **

**"Are..." The other began.**

**Riku suddenly felt his chest tighten.**

**"What's going on?" Vincent's voice was low, a soft hum.**

**Riku was quiet for a while, though he knew that the other would wait, patiently at that, for the answer to come. He knew the other would put two and two together; the bloody hand, the broken glass. Vincent wanted to know _why_. **

**Because I can't control it anymore. This anger, these emotions, this jealousy. I pushed Sora away, even when he tried to talk to me, I kept him at a distance. He even came to my door, my bag full of clothes as an excuse to see me, I still pushed him away. He was with _him._ I'm even surprised Cloud would show up here, if he hated us that much, if he hated dad that much, why would he chance seeing him? It could be avoided. **

**"Give me your hand." The words were nothing short than a demand. He guided me to sit on the closed toilet seat. Then started to pry glass from my fist. **

**"I know you'd rather I not be the one doing this." He paused, "I'm trying to give you space, trying not to intrude." His tone picked up, "But if you're going to go around bashing things in and piercing your skin then I'm going to have to intervene some where." Riku knew the other well enough to define the tone as almost mocking, but still, behind that sarcastic remark, he heard the other's pain. Vincent turned the faucet on and rinsed the bloodied fist in the cold water.**

**"Vincent.." Riku looked to the other's avoiding eyes.  
"I'm sorry."**

**The brunette looked up from the mess of glass, in which he'd been cleaning, into Riku's aquarium eyes.  
"What?" The word was almost lost between the over powering stillness in the room.**

**This isn't right, I have no right!  
Riku jerked his hand from the water with a loud grunt.  
"Vincent! This isn't how it should be!" He could feel his chest rising heavily then fall deeply as he breathed.  
"I'm sorry for being this way to you, all you've done was help me. You don't deserve to be just pushed aside like that, you haven't done anything wrong." Riku could feel his heart race in his chest, "I don't know what's wrong with me, all I do is push people away from me!"**

**"You can't push me away, I'm not going to leave you." Vincent quickly offered.**

**"I know, you won't let me push you away." Riku shifted his weight as he brought up a finger to point at Vincent, "All that we've been through, you've always stuck around, you never once given up on me!" Riku let his hand fall to his side, "Why? I've been cruel to you, I've pulled you in and I've depended on you, then I accused you of... distracting me." The silver haired boy frowned, taking his gaze from the concerned chocolate eyes that watched him hesitantly. The words tore at him, the heavy truth of the words pulled him down, he felt like he couldn't breathe. All this time Vincent has let me use him, let me rip at his emotions, then I brushed him off. Why didn't I see what I was doing? Why did I hurt _him_?**

**"Because I love you." Vincent met the eyes that rushed to his with those said words. **

**"Love.." Riku frowned, his expression was curious. **

**"Even though your saying all this, these cruel words about yourself. It's different, for me, because I love you none of that bothered me. Even now, if you'd ask something of me, I would do it for you. All I want is to love you, no matter what that may mean to you, or how you want me to express it. I just want to love you." **

**Vincent's words were heavy and they brought a stinging pain to Riku's eyes. The selflessness meaning behind the words, tore at Riku's heart. He longed for the other to embrace him, he desired to curl up and be soothed by the arms of the boy who'd said such words, to be comforted once more by Vincent. But he can't, he couldn't, no matter if the other would do it. He couldn't. Not after the way Riku was towards him, how selfish he was to someone who loved him. He used him, and that's all he'd be doing if he'd ask such a thing, he'd be using him, again.**

**"I.. I'm sorry." Riku looked from the saddened expression of Vincent, to the wet tile below him.**

**"No, don't be." Vincent turned from Riku, "I'll always be here." The words lingered through the air, like a cold breeze through the warm moist air. They struck Riku harshly, leaving bumps on his pale skin. The intensity of the confession, the sorrowful eyes of the other, bore into him deeply. Making his heart quiver. Vincent loved him though he was being put through the pain of not having love in return. It was worse than that, it was having abuse in return. Riku took advantage of Vincent's feelings, using his love to aide him, but giving nothing in return. Is that was love was about? Reaching out though you know the other would not reach back? How sad it would feel to be held by the one you love, to be intimate with the person you desire, only to always have the nagging reality in the back of your mind, taunting you. It's not true. These brief encounters of comfort aren't real, their a bittersweet taste of something that will never be real. Riku frowned as he knew what Vincent said was sincere.**

_**I'll always be here.**_

**It wasn't _real_. He can't continue to use Vincent, he can't pretend that Vincent was gaining the same comfort from their intimacy, when he knew all it was doing was... hurting him. **

_**Why are you hurting him?**_

**

* * *

TBC**

**I want to thank my reviewers, you guys really give me the oomph to get it in gear. **

**I want to apologize... IMMENSELY, for the time it took to post this chapter.. for shame, it's been done for a while..  
Chapter 8 is looking pretty good... should be done shortly... I promise I'll get that up sooner then I did 7.**

**Feedback is incredibly desired. **

**Now for my reviewers. (I've seen this done, and I thought it be so nice to do it as well. I want to recognize the one's that taken time to leave feedback.. thank you so much!)**

Riku  
_great story so far, i just finished chapters 1-6 and they are totally awesome, though i wish Riku loved Vincent too, oh well, its still a really good story so far and i can't wait till you post the next chapter_

**Thank you, I appreciate you reading my story. It's sad, because at least once, each individual finds that one love that will never be returned. Finding ways to deal with it, or compromise with the dilemma, can sometimes be painful... Making one desire to be stoic in their emotional sense. Though.. that's the flaw of humans.. we thrive off feelings versus instinct.. In which, separates us from animals. **

person with cookies  
_dude, that was a really really really confusing story. but it was AWESOME. please update soon!_

**My goal is to have the story end up with a sense of comprehension in the end. Thank you for your complement. I'm sorry my update didn't come to soon, however, I will strive to do better next time. **

dimonyo-anghel  
_wha poor people involved with the stupid deaths and the people involved with the people in the stupid deaths!_

**Death affects more then just one person. Just like life. We all have our connections within this life, carrying on, moving foreword within this life.. Just particularly, in this story, death helps the binding of this story.. while on the pages it's life that is read.**

moi  
_very good... but why do you have to be so mean to kairi._

**All shall be revealed.. promise!  
**


	8. Light

Chapter 8

Light

* * *

_"It's as almost if you can't breath, you'll fight, fidget, do anything, just to breath._

_Just as long as your breathing you'll be fine. Right?_

_So many things, happening all at once, it's hard to sort them out._

_Then you still can feel._

_But If I feel happy, I'm guilty. If I'm guilty, I feel excited."_

_What do you feel when your excited?_

_"Dirty."_

_What causes you to feel scared?_

_"None of my feelings lead me to feeling scared, although, truth frightens me."_

_The truth?_

_"It's so hard to try and feel anything but cramped, crushed. We're capable of producing so many feelings, it's hard to go through all of them. They drowned you."_

* * *

Sora woke with the sound of the storm outside his window. He frowned, realizing how dark and how late it would be. His hand searched across the sheets for the Cloud's body. A frown pulled at the younger boy's face, as his hand reached nothing but sheets. He turned his head toward the wall, confirming the absent body of Cloud. He sighed, shutting his eyes as he wiped the tiredness from his face. He positioned himself for his head to rest on top of both his arms. While beginning to reposition his legs, a sharp discomfort shot up through his spine. He winced at the process of moving his bottom half, but it wasn't an intolerable pain, just different. A slight blush rushed across the brunette's cheeks as he let his thought's wander back to earlier events.

Having Cloud in him, having the blond part of him, loving him. Those thoughts sent shivers through Sora. He finally knew what it was to be loved, to be in love, and to be connected. It was more then he had imagined, love. The older blond was always in the brunette's thoughts, the way the other lingers even when he's not around. He could still feel Cloud's touch, the fingers that twirl in his hair, that massage his face, it was love that brought all these memories to life. Cloud left, but he's not gone. Sora could feel the warm embrace, the bare skin against his, it was all engraved in his memory, even to the hot breath that tingled at his neck.

To have the other like he did was more than he could ever imagine. It was complete bliss.

It was only a few days ago that he had discovered this inner longing for another, for him. It pulled at him like nothing before, this desire to be with Cloud. Every moment he wasn't with the other, the memories taunted him, recalling each touch on his skin, the fingers that played with his hair. Those moments were frozen in time, he'd always be able to recall Cloud.

_Your the purest part of me, I won't let you go, my light._

The words sounded through the brunette's mind. Sora smiled softly, as he pondered on the promise.

I'm the purest part of him, I'm his light. A small frown pulled at the brunette's face. What would it be like not to find your light? Light must be important to him, it's his way of saying how much he values me. A giggle came from the brunette as a deep blush crossed his cheeks. Then something in the back of his mind ceased the fit of laughter and his smile vanished. The words brought a flushed feeling that a cold chill quickly followed.

Does he love me because he sees Aeris in me?

...

Vincent woke to the sound of thunder, his eyes shifted over the ceiling to his closed door. Rolling to lay on his side, he could make out the door clearly, the knob reflected a small glint shinning it's way through the darkness. He let out soft sigh, rubbing at his forehead, brushing the strands of hair from his face. He let his eyes wonder from the door to the clock that illuminated three early morning numbers. In a few hours he'd have to get ready for the last day of school. Friday came quickly this week. For he could imagine it was only just Wednesday.

Though a good part of him didn't mind that it was Friday, it's not like anything changed. He'd never been excited to go to school, a good inner part of him always felt like he didn't belong there anyway. He wasn't connected to anything, anyone there, it was just a mandatory thing. Although, that same large part of him, felt he never fit here either. This home, this family, even his sister. He didn't belong anywhere. He could recall a faint feeling when he did feel like he belonged. Images of Tifa would run across his mind, of when she was alive, she was his balance. Yuffie never seemed too involved with him, nor did he try to have a connection with her. They weren't close.

Vincent sighed, feeling a frown pull at his face. He'd been thinking a lot about Riku lately, about what they've done, and now the outcome of it, this is the consequence of tasting forbidden fruit. Riku was never to be his, he didn't belong to him. Just like many things, he just didn't belong. The older man, who was so kind to take him in, to care for him. Even that was a facade, it was only for her benefit. Nothing really involved him, he wasn't apart of anything. Memories of the therapy sessions mocked their way through Vincent's mind.

Sephiroth insisted on having me meet with him every so often. It didn't take long until the man realized how detached I am. I'm a lot different then Riku, then most of them. I think he thought I might have been dangerous to myself. Or maybe it was just covering the promise you made to her. Clever you, changing professions, being certified to become my therapist. Could you really say you were that concerned? Or maybe there was something in me you were curious about, you couldn't unleash me to any other, you wanted to know about me, about my past, about what lurks in the deepest part of my mind. Although you were always professional in our sessions, you never were biased, and you never pried, you were patient and allowed me to talk, even if it were about things you already knew. Some part of you had to know, I wouldn't discuss things you could never know. About Riku and I, about my feelings toward your son.

So why put yourself in that situation, why put me in that situation? Wasn't the whole idea of a therapy session is to talk about your problems? Did you already know, were you trying to keep me from confessing? Were you keeping me from progressing, leading me to only repress? Well look what at what you have done, clever Sephiroth, very clever. All I'm doing is talking to myself, keeping things inside, not confessing, constantly analyzing everyone, every situation. I haven't the skill to talk, to hear my words flow from my mouth, to confess. And look where it's gotten me, I could never confess to your son how I felt, until it was to late. You must have known, you've molded me mute. You're not protecting me, your containing me.

Light flashed through his room, then a few moments later thunder sounded.

Vincent rose from the bed, his feet made contact with the cool floor, he slowly made his way toward the door.

_Do you need protection from your feelings?_

_Do you believe in destiny? In fate?_

_Your part of my family now._

I've been in control of myself for a long time, not getting involved with concerns that aren't mine, keeping my distance from people. Nothing bothers me, no one bothers me.

Family, what is it anyway? A mother, father and children, all living happily under one roof? Destiny, could I believe that destiny led me to this fate? What kind of fate is this? Loosing one I loved only to find another I can never love.

This is punishment, destiny is nothing than that. Would I want to have never meet Riku, if it meant bringing back Tifa?

Is your family's destiny any better?

_I don't believe my life has already been planned out. I feel that I make my own decisions, and live with the consequences for my actions. I do not blame destiny for my mistakes, I'm not destined to fail, nor am I to win. The only thing I live by is the moment._

You said that so freely, so openly. But I don't believe it! Sephiroth, we all blame, there's always someone to be blamed. We're all surrounded by this death and we all blame someone. We can cover it up by saying such horrors just happen, but it happened to all of us. I don't blame destiny, for taking the ones I loved. Someone has to be held accountable, things don't just happen, we make things happen!

_What keeps you from going out? Making new friends? Vincent your always alone._

I'm not alone! I'll always have my memories, I'll always be able to feel Tifa, to feel Riku. I'm not alone.

Vincent found himself intensely eying at the dull knob of the door, the glint had disappeared, as his shadow lay heavily on the door. He wrapped his heated fingers around it then pulled the door open.

Darkened eyes met his. Riku.

Vincent frowned at the other who stood outside his door frame, the pale skin, the sad expression, the dull white hair that would be silver under light.

I suppose you want me to hold you, to wrap comforting arms around you? To help you forget about how rejection feels. You come to me like this, I welcome you like this. Riku, you know how weak I am, I can't pretend to be strong, though I can imagine what it would be like to deny you. Many times before I've told you no, and all those times it's been just as this, imagined. I could never say it to you, instead I'll wait here, muted, until you tell me I can speak, until you tell me I can move I'll stay. I'll wait until I find you looking for me. I want you to find me waiting here, for you.

Vincent was unaware of the sound of a door opening from down the hall. His eyes were locked with Riku's darkened ones. He reached out with a hand hovering it just above Riku's shoulder. With a sigh, he let it fall to the cold clothed shoulder. A light smirk found it's way to Vincent's face.

Even though I'm touching you, even though I could kiss you, it would not be real. Our relationship was built on a false foundation. This is why it'd be no different, to actually kiss you to hold you, then to imagine myself doing so. Both occurrences run from reality, this is what I have. The ability to taste you, but never to have you.

"Vincent?" An inquiring tone echoing through the hall.

Vincent felt a startle within him jolt his hand, and it fell through the cloth shoulder, the vision of Riku dissipated then fled from sight. Vincent drew in a deep breath of air, letting it out slowly, almost painfully. He stepped from his room to the hallway seeing to his left the taller man.

"Sephiroth." He let the name fall lazily from his lips.

The older man walked slowly to Vincent. His silver hair swayed messily from behind him. Sephiroth pulled at his white shirt, then ran a hand tiredly over his face.

"What are you doing up so early?" His hand fell to his side, rubbing against his dark boxer shorts.

Vincent's eyes fell from the man's, landing to the bathroom door that stood just a few inches behind Sephiroth, "The thunder woke me." Vincent admitted, though the storm outside had quietened down.

Sephiroth nodded his head, "Ah, yes, it was quite loud for a while there."

"Why are you awake?" Vincent questioned the older man.

Sephiroth stretched his arms above his head then let them cross over his chest. He leaned his body to the wall, his shoulder supporting him. "My being didn't desire to rest any longer."

Vincent nodded, taking note of how the hallway seemed to lighten suddenly, bringing the early morning through the house.

"Oh, I see."

"How about you, going to allow yourself more time for that replenishing slumber? Or rather, are you planning to continue staring out into the hallway?"

Vincent had to admit, Sephiroth had a very defined way of saying the simplest of things. However he still was uneasy with his earlier thoughts of the man.

Of the unnerving thought about how Sephiroth seemed to keep Vincent _in line_.

"Um, no... I'll accompany you."

Sephiroth raised his brows, "Oh?" A small smirk ran across his face, "Alright then." He straightened himself from the wall, walking to the smaller brunette, then wrapped an arm around Vincent's shoulders. "I'll make you breakfast." The words more of a question then a statement.

Vincent's lips thinned into a shadow of a frown, "No, I'm not hungry."

I'm just confused.

Sephiroth let out a soft 'hmf'. Making their way to the kitchen, in which Vincent detached from under Sephiroth's arm to sit on the stool at the island. Sephiroth poked his head in the fridge, brought out two bottles of water, then closed it. He handed one to Vincent, then sat himself across from the brunette.

For a while they were silent. Vincent eyed his water, as Sephiroth sipped at his. Then having completed the bottle of water, the silver haired man tossed it into the open trash. Vincent eyed the hand that reached toward him, watching it hover above his own, then feeling the other's heat on his skin.

"Vincent?" Sephiroth patted his larger hand on top of the small teen's.

"Yeah." Vincent was quick to acknowledge Sephiroth.

"What's troubling you? Vincent you seem, well, more _detached_ then usual."

Vincent let his eyes meet Sephiroth's, he felt the elder's hand pull from the contact with his own. Sephiroth was almost expressionless, though concern showed through the deep blue eyes. Vincent frowned at seeing the thick concern generate from Sephiroth's eyes. Part of him inwardly ached at seeing the man upset, knowing he'd had some cause in it. Then the other part of him, felt sickened, from the inner thoughts he'd had about the older man earlier that morning. Both emotions screamed loudly within Vincent's mind, though he found it easy to drown them out with the intense gaze Sephiroth was giving him. His blue hue swirled within the orbs. A thought crossed the brunette's mind, almost disturbing, some how the blue put up a warning, a veil of forewarning. The color was off, like Sephiroth's eyes shouldn't be blue, but _green_.

"Vincent?"

"We're all damned." The words came all too quickly.

Sephiroth repositioned himself, a hint saying the words made him feel uncomfortable.

"Why?" Vincent's voice was soft, and carried the low undertone of pain.

"I don't think that we're damned." Sephiroth offered.

"No, we are." The dark haired boy was quick to answer.

The older man cleared his throat, "Why do you think so?"

"Maybe we're just drawn to each other. Our pains, our losses, recognize it in each other."

"Could you be a little more clearer, I'm not following any of what your saying." Sephiroth's tone was agitated.

"Tifa's death, brought me to you, to here." To Riku.

Sephiroth frowned, taking his eyes from Vincent's, he seemed fidgety at the subject, "I know it didn't happen under the best circumstances, but I'm glad to have known you." The older man offered, almost as a way to prevent Vincent from diving any further into the subject.

"Then there's _Aeris_." Vincent said cynically.

The older man's eyes shot from the oblivion of avoidance to Vincent's. His expression showed one of almost horror, "Vincent?" The man said his name quickly, his tone was high, he was surprised.

"Does it mean anything that she was how she was. We all knew her, loved her." Vincent paused, eying the uncomfortable man. "So why did she have to die?"

Sephiroth frowned, then rubbed at his forehead.

"I don't think she had to die, I just think it's one of those things that just.. happened." A light sigh, "Like your sister, I know she had a good heart."

"It's not fair, there's so many other people that deserved that fate before Tifa." Vincent felt a growl come from his throat. "I deserve to die before Tifa, I have no right to live, she wasn't selfish! All she did was look out for me. Take care of me, love me."

"I think Tifa would be sad to hear such words come from you, she wouldn't have wanted it that way." Sephiroth's words came to reassure.

"Nor do I want it this way, we'd just endlessly wish to take the other's place. Though I'm sure she'd benefit more from living then I did." Vincent's words trailed to a whisper.

"Then, if you feel this way, why not do something about it? Act upon such feelings and emotions, start living." Sephiroth's tone came quick, and had that certain edge of aged wisdom to it.

"What would it matter, we're all damned anyway."

Sephiroth frowned, letting a sigh go, "Why do you insist on that conclusion?"

"Because it's not just about me. If I decide to live, who's going to live with me?" Vincent paused, "To think that Tifa, Aeris' death just affected me.." Vincent eyed carefully at the older man, "Would be foolish, we all let some part of ourselves die with them. Because of death, we cannot live."

...

"Sora?"

The brunette flinched as he was startled from somewhere deep within his thoughts, "Yeah!" His reply came quick, confirming that he was, indeed, startled. Sora frowned, looking from the old-beaten brick wall he'd been staring at, to his friend. Green eyes were filled with concern, though they were intense as well.

"Hey?" Riku's soft voice came through the some what harsh sound of waves approaching the sand.

"Yeah?" Sora could imagine how long they've must of sat there in silence. An awkward feeling lingered in the air. It was Riku who asked him to meet here, during lunch hour, and Sora agreed as he felt a need to talk with other knot in his chest. It was a good idea to leave the school, to go some where private, be alone with each other. But none the less the mood of the meeting was thickly distasteful. Unwanted. Sora, having come back from deep thought was quickly reminded of the foul atmosphere between Riku and him. With a hopeless sigh he waited for the other to dive into something he could follow.

The clouds were gathering thickly above them. The smell of Rain set a heavy fragrance in the soft, cool breeze that dragged dancing sand across the beach. There was only the sound of distant thunder, sounding like a child's growl of hunger, and waves that harshly crashed against each other in their travel to the beach. Though the sky was threatening a storm, and the clouds resembled a dull gray, the body of water was reflecting what it would in a night sky. The sun had long ago disappeared behind the clouds, being absent for some time now, leaving the world a neutral tone until night swallowed the light, then it was a sure black. It seemed the planets and stars had abandoned this land allowing the dark to create night at day. It was all so, tranquil.

With a staggered breath the silver haired boy began to stumble out words that would direct to the point of this meeting. "I'm going through, well, lets just call it a revelation." He paused for a brief moment, Sora could almost see the struggle of getting the words in his head out of his mouth. "With this, brings a lot of change.." Riku fell silent, allowing his last word to hang heavy in the air.

_Change_.

Sora turned to eye the profile of Riku. Almost as if the word itself had shifted the appearance of the silver haired boy, Riku looked like he had indeed changed. This brought a small frown to Sora's expression, leading the brunette to reminiscence at the sight of Riku. How the platinum hair seemed a bit dull at the moment, as he could recall, Riku's strands shimmered any day before. The skin that had a life of yellow to it, was tinted with the gray sky above. All that should have been vibrant with warmth, with light was a great void.

The brunette adverted his sight from his friend, from the other by his side. Instead he found his eyes to focus heavily on the endless view of water in front of them. "Change.." Sora absently let the word fall from his lips, as it was registered within his mind again, what change really was. It was the decision to no longer stay for the double show feature, it was the choice to be absent for school, the acceptance of Cloud in his body. This is change, what we choose, we choose to change.

"I've been having a difficult time for a while.." A brief pause, allowing Riku to let in a short breath, "Saying what it is that's in my mind, what's in my heart..."

Sora's eyes ripped from the water to Riku's green ones, and he was lost in the pitiful plea swarming within the green hue.

"Sora.." Riku began once again, "From now on it will be different.."

The brunette slowly nodded, "Different.."

Change.

Riku let out a sigh, "I should have told you a long time ago, I shouldn't have waited.." Riku frowned, adverting his eyes, "I know it may seem that I was.. hiding." A brief pause, "I was always right there, with you.."

* * *

_"We were happy, we all had that somebody."_

_Everyone?_

_"Well.. I suppose there were a few who didn't have anyone, they were the odd one out."_

_Were you resented against?_

_"Aren't we all? Isn't there always something someone has that you desperately want.. Always something you think you'd cherish more than them? Sometimes you'll even resort to thinking about the things you'll do to have it."_

_What was the one thing you'll do anything for.. to get?_

_"...Someone."_

* * *

Sora peeked through half closed eyes, the room was empty, save for the man before him.

"Who did he love?" Sora questioned, impatiently.

"Who knows, who's to say, he never told anybody who he loved." Leon eyed Sora, "However, his Kingdom's downfall resulted in one event, murder. It was late in the night, and the jealous King crept into the bedroom of the town's healer. He stabbed her through the heart, rubbing her blood on his murderous skin." Leon paused, letting the words sink in, "She was the only healer, no one was well enough to find another like her, nor did the King provide one." A frown pulled at Leon's face, "Some tell the story, saying this healer was a beautiful young woman who captured his heart, other's say her murder was his way of damning his kingdom. However, all stories end mentioning... the insanity of the King's brother after the healer's death."

* * *

TBC

-Clowyamma


End file.
